Wont Tell Anyone
by Karanoaoi
Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak. Full Summary and Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 1/? - OlderKurt/InnocenceBlaine, arranged marriage, boypussy, experimenting, virginity

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, arranged marriage, boypussy, experimenting, virginity, domestic, character death (mentioned not described) (If others need to be added later I will warn at the beginning of that chapter)

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

Based on this prompt: glee - kink - meme . livejournal 41745 . html ? thread = 55882001 # t55882001

AN - Welcome to the start of my second fill. Hope you all enjoy. Because I have two going now posts on both will alternate unless I have enough time to write a chapter of each the same day.

-

The advisors stand facing the occupied thrones at the front of the large chamber. Nerves run high as the eyes of the two royals land on each and everyone of them afraid of how the report they had brought to the meeting is being received. The King keeps all emotion off of his features, posture staying tall and slightly intimidating.

"Would you like to repeat what you just told us?" His Highness turns his gaze to the original man who brought the report.

"Well your Royal Highness." The man swallows thickly trying to clear his throat. "There have been reports of a few noble families turning their eye towards the throne claiming that your line will end sooner rather then later."

Another advisor speaks up. "With the loss of your ability to bare children during the fevers, Majesty," He bows towards the Queen. "You are left with one heir, which is seen as very weak. He could be taken from you in the next fevers or when he takes the field in a tournament. Without any spare children you are in a precarious position."

Yet another man speaks up. "The nobles see this as their chance. Your cousins are the main families keeping their eye on your every move." He looks around at the other who are afraid to bring up their options.

King and Queen look at each other, sadness in her eyes at being the reason they are in this situation at all. His hand covering her in comfort. "If this is how we are seen, what may be done to change their opinions?"  
"More children Sire." Advisor three speaks, moving slightly closer to the couple.

"That isn't an option. We have tried, even though the doctors have insisted she is now unable to bare children." He studies the advisor that is brave enough to move closer.

"They do not need to be of your great lineage. Your Majesties have one heir who is of marrying age who is capable to producing children that would be direct heirs if anything were to befall him before yourselves hence strengthening your hold of the crown."

For the first time the Queen turns towards them "You wish for us to marry our son for the creation of children?"

"Yes Majesty."

"That might be a bit harder then you may think." The King sighs, finally giving into what is facing them. "He has spent the past year being wooed by the women of noble families and other kingdoms resulting with us finding out he is not inclined to the female persuasion."

"Then we find him a carrier Your Highness."

"That may sound easy, but carriers are not a guarantee of child production."

"Give me a couple weeks and I will find you a carrier with high fertility and a guarantee for giving you grandchildren."

Both royals look at each other, the King only looking back towards the advisor after his wife nods his head in agreement. "You have two weeks to present this carrier to us and if we approve of him we will have our son meet him at the formal ball when the month ends. We are done for today." He rises from the throne offering his arm to the Queen while all the advisors bow.

Walking out of the hall and heading back towards their personal chambers, the Queen puts her hand through her husbands arms in a more relaxed posture. "Edward." When he looks towards her she continues. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"There is very little doubt in my mind we are doing the right thing Victoria. Not for us, but for our son and his future." He leans in, kissing his wife on the temple. "If we leave him sooner then we hope to and there is any hint of him being weak, the nobles would attack and take the throne from him."

"You're right darling. I just wish he would have found someone on his own."

"That was a very small option for him Victoria. He is Crown Prince Blaine Devon Anderson and will be the fifth Anderson in our direct line to be crowned King. The option of him meeting and marrying for his own reasons shrunk to almost none on his sixteenth birthday three months ago."

"I hope who ever is found is someone Blaine will at least like."

-

All dressed in black, gathered in the study of the large mansion, there is near silence aside from the sniffle of tear now and then. Kurt keeps his eyes on the lawyer seated behind the desk, no tears falling from his eyes. He knew this day would come sooner rather then later.

"Is everyone here?" The lawyer looks around the room and nods. "Seems so, alright let us proceed then. We are all gathered her to go over the last will and testament of the recently deceased Lord Fitzwilliam Masterson." The old mans eyes scan through the document as he takes a sip of water before continuing. "I, Fitzwilliam Masterson, of sound mind when this was written hereby leave the bulk of my estate and holdings to my son from my first marriage, Fitzwilliam Masterson the second." Kurt tunes out the rest now that he knows the home he has been living in with his deceased husband and their young son will no longer be his home unless that rude boy that has never liked him finds pity in his heart. "To my darling Kurt Hummel-Masterson, I leave a sum of…" Kurt tunes out again. His name having come at the end, after all the children the man has sired with his other two wives, both having passed away long before they had to see their husband marry another man. There wouldn't be enough to support himself and little Eric, not with him having to find a new home. There was the living afforded to him from his fathers estate, but even that was dependant on his step brother remembering it is owe to him as part of the dowry. He does his duty though and stands thanking the lawyer for coming all this way and suffering the looks he receives from his step children, a few being his age or older.

"Kurt, hold a second please."

His eyes turn to see Fitzwilliam coming up to him, one of the step children that are older then his 20 years of age by five years. "Yes Fitzwilliam, I can spend a second of time with you as I am on the way to check on my son, your brother, at this moment."

The man eyes Kurt it being no secret of his dislike of the man who tricked his way into his old fathers marriage bed. "I just want to give my condolences, my father loved you dearly and I know how hard it is to be left with no where to call home."

Kurt highly doubts the spoiled brat even knows half of what it's like. He was already married before his mother died and his father had moved onto wife number two, who just happened to already have given the man two bastard children before his first wife was even dead. Kurt lost his father when he was 14 and was lucky enough to have found his husband when he was 16.

Fitzwilliam continues. "I would like to offer you to stay here in the east wing for as long as you need. I know father would wish me to provide for you and Eric as much as possible. I just wish I could do more, but with my own family moving in it just isn't possible."

"Of course. Eric and I thank you for your… hospitality in these times. I'll look for a new residence to relocate to as soon as I can." He bows his head and heads off down the hall towards his sons chambers. Mentally making a list of everything in the mansion that belongs to him and needs to be moved to the east wing as soon as possible.

His features relax though as soon as he opens the door and his eyes land on Eric sitting and playing with the toy horses his father got him for his last birthday. The boys blue eyes look up and his smile falls seeing his dad. "Papa. Are you alright? You look very sad."

Kurt tries to smile and goes over sitting with his four year old son. "I am sad Eric. I miss your father."

"I miss him too." His tiny hands move the horse around. "What is going to happen to us now papa?"

He reaches out tucking a light brown lock behind his sons ear. "Well, first we will hug each other." Kurt laughs as his son hurries into his arms, hugging to his chest.

"What next Papa?"

"We get to go on an adventure. We will pack up all our things and move to somewhere you have never been before and explore new streams and forests."

"Really? I love adventures." His little eyes scan the room they are currently in. "But I will miss my room."

"Oh sweety." Kurt kisses his temple tears finally falling from his eyes, not from the loss of his husband, but because he has to expose his son to a world where life isn't fair and that this house isn't their home anymore. "I am so sorry. I love this home, but it belongs to your big brother Fitzwilliam now and we can not stay here."

"Oh." His little mind starts to think before he sits up and wipes his papa's tears away. "That's ok. I will miss this home, but I will love our new home."

Kurt laughs softly a smile growing on his lips. "And why will you love our new home?"

"Because it will have you in it papa."

"Oh Eric. My sweet angel." He kisses his sons cheek and pulls him in tight. "You are the perfect son. What did I ever do to deserve you."

Eric snuggles into his papas hold both crying now and letting everything out. No clue what their future holds.

-

He had asked for two weeks in order to find a carrier with a guaranteed fertility. It had taken Jonathon, adviser to the royal family, a ten days to find information on a carrier that fit the bill and now he rides in a carriage to call upon the man. Who knew it would be so hard to find an unwed carrier that could prove their fertility?

When the royal carriage pulls up in front of the Masterson estates mansion, the advisor steps out of the carriage and heads towards the front door. A man servant rushing ahead and knocking as well as announcing to the house keeper that answers the door who they are and that they wish to speak with the widower of the late Lord Masterson. The servant and advisor are shown to a waiting room. Both standing and waiting while the young man is told there are guests for him.

It isn't long before the doors open and Kurt steps in without any servants or attendants at his side. "I was informed you wished to speak with me Sir."

Jonathon smiles taking in the beauty of the carrier in front of him. Even though he is dressed in the black attire of mourning, his eyes sparkle with interest and his stance is regal already. "Yes, you must be Mr. Kurt Masterson."

"Hummel-Masterson and yes that is me." He bows slightly to the gentlemen. "I am a bit confused why a royal messenger would be sent to speak with me."

"What I have to say was to important to send through a messenger sir, I am Sir Jonathon Montgomery Advisor to their royal highnesses, King and Queen Edward and Victoria Anderson."

"Sorry for the mix up, but I am still at a loss for why you would wish to see me." He takes a seat in one of the chairs, gesturing for his guests to sit. Only the advisor sits down.

"The King and Queen have tasked me in finding carriers inside their kingdom and bring them to the palace to meet with them."

"Why?" His eyes study the man closely. "I do not mean to be rude, but why would their Highnesses wish to speak with carriers?"

"To be honest, they are looking to meet with prospective husbands for their son. The crown prince has inclination towards the male gender and as he is the crown prince he must have blood heirs."

"So marry him to a carrier." Kurt closes his eyes. "I am in mourning. It isn't proper for me to look for a hand in marriage so soon."

"There really isn't a choice in the matter sir. You are being summoned to the palace to meet with them be you mourning or not. I also hear you are left with naught from your husbands passing. Your son and you are homeless and near penniless. Come to the palace. If they approve of you, you win the hand of the prince in marriage. If they do not, I will make sure you are given a compensation for your time. A small holding and some coins. Enough to keep you and your son for a little while."

Kurt nods a bit. "Alright, but I must take my son with me now. I can not leave him here."

"Agreed then. Have your son fetched. We leave within the hour." The advisor stands offering his hand for Kurt to shake on the agreement.

Kurt slowly rises and seals the agreement with a handshake before hurrying off o gather his son and a travel case. His smile grows once he is out of view of the royal advisor. He was becoming worried that he would be stuck sneaking around the mansion and now he has an offer for a place to live. Either as the husband to the crown prince or if they do not like him a place provided by the crown. When he reaches the living chambers his step son provided to him he hurries to Maria, he personal attendant. "I need you to get a travel case together as fast as you can. A few days clothes for both myself and Eric. I will get my son ready for travel."

"Sir." She curtsies and scurries off to prepare the trunk. While Kurt goes through the connecting door to his sons room, finding him sleeping in an afternoon nap.

"So sorry Eric." Kurt gently sits and places a hand on his sons back, shaking him to wake him up. "Time to wake up son. We need to get you up and ready to go."

"Unn… papa.. Sleepy."

"I know sweetling, but we have been invited to the palace. I wouldn't want you to sleep through the whole adventure."

"P-palace?" The child sits up slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Are you telling the truth? Are we really going to the palace?"

"We are darling. Now up. I need you to pick out your favorite toys to bring in the carriage and a couple to pack in the trunk and then we will get changed into travel clothes." He gets up and goes to the closet the two of them share, meeting up with Maria and Hans both picking and packing a few outfits for the two Mastersons. "Maria, les black for me. My husband didn't find it in him to provide for me when I cared for his ailing health the past three years, my time of mourning is over. If my son wishes to wear black still, he may."

She curtsies and changes out a few of the pieces she had packed. Kurt picks out a comfortable travel clothes. His tan pant paired with a white shirt, black vest, grey ascot, and blue tail coat. He looks himself over in the mirror after getting his shoes on and nods. He looks pleasing to the eye, his hand grab up the blue jumper with a sailor collar for his son, holding it up for the boy to inspect. "I am leaving the choice to you Eric. Do you wish to stay in black for the memory of your father or would you like to wear your blue jumper?"

Eric has just given Maria the toys he can not do without and looks towards his papa that is no longer in his black clothes. "If I wear the blue, does it mean I miss father any less?"

"No darling it doesn't. You wear the black so that others may see your sadness for losing him."

"I want to wear the blue one then papa. Everyone has been sad enough. I want to smile and play outside again and Maria wont let me when I wear black because I am suppose to be sad."

"Then come. We do not have much time."

He gets Eric in his blue outfit smiling at his son, so proud of the youth even though he is only four years old. Once they are both completely ready to go, Kurt takes his son up into his arms and carrying him and his horse to the main door and out to the royal carriage where Maria and the steward are getting the trunks arranged for travel.

"Mr. Hummel-Masterson, are you both ready to go?" Jonathon holds open the door of the carriage for them.

Kurt smiles and goes over wishing the steward and Maria farewell and telling them to continue packing all his and Erics belongings and bring them into the living chambers in the east wing, he will call for them to be sent as soon as he knows where he will be settled at. Both kiss Eric on the cheek and Kurt smiles when he sees the tears in the two loyal members of the house staff shed tears at their leaving so soon. He lifts Eric up into the carriage, instructing him to sit on the right side next to the window so he can watch everything go by before he gets in himself. Sitting beside his small child and once they start moving he watches what he knew as home for the past four years disappear into the distance as they head towards a new life. His only worry is if he has made the right choice or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 2/? - OlderKurt/InnocenceBlaine, arranged marriage, boypussy, experimenting, virginity

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, arranged marriage, boypussy, experimenting, virginity, domestic, character death (mentioned not described) (If others need to be added later I will warn at the beginning of that chapter)

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Thank you for the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites. I would have had this done earlier in the day, but we had errand to run and I needed to get the next chapter of Who Says up first. The uploading should stay on track, alternating between the two stories, until the last two weekends in March since I am working the play those days.

-

The ride for the palace is long and even though Eric started out excitedly watching out the window and pointing out things he had never seen before, cows, a farm, mountains in the distance, and every tree that doesn't look like the others, he is now laying against his fathers chest breath coming out is short puffs as he sleeps. Kurt knowing better then to let his guard down and sleep as well. His arms staying strong around the body of his son as his eyes go between watching the landscape change from farm lands to a city surrounding the palace and people watching the royal carriage go through the streets and the two men sitting across from him. Watching him. Mr. Montgomery with more of a smile and gleam in his eyes then the other, obviously lower servant to the crown. He doesn't ask anything. It isn't his place to ask if there are any other details once he agreed to go. His eyes shift back towards the window as the sound of cobblestone meets his ears and he sees the main door of the palace. Time to meet his potential future.

"Eric, open your eyes we are at the palace." His hand gently pats his sons back to wake him up. A small groan meeting his ears. "Common. If you do not open your eyes you will miss the palace."

Shining eyes slowly open as his small fist rubs at the sleep in them "Papa.."

"Look out the window sweety. I think that will make you less sleepy."

As the carriage rolls to a halt his son looks out slowly. When his eyes land on the palace, guards at the front doors and a man wearing shinning green tail coats with white and pink accessorizing colors in their costume opens the carriage door with his gloved hand and then stands tall at attention as the other two gentlemen exit the carriage first. "Papa. It is so big."

"It needs to be Eric. You can not house the most important people in the country while they work hard to keep us all safe in a small cottage." He puts his son down on the bench next to him as Mr. Montgomery offers his hand to assist Kurt in exiting the carriage. Stepping down with the fluid practice of one that was married to a Noble. Kurt turning once at the bottom to assist his son in getting down and keeping one hand on his sons back to guide him as the men escort them both inside. His eyes move around the hall as they are guided by the palace steward to a waiting room where a lady dressed in the same color scheme as everyone else of the palace staff is awaiting them.

She curtsies and the men bow in greeting. "Sirs I was told to meet you here."

"Yes. Yes. Miss Pierce we would like you to watch over young master Eric while his father has an audience with their Royal Highnesses."

Kurt stays silent as the other man that had been with them continues down the hall with the steward to inform their highnesses of their arrival and his eyes watch the demeanor of the woman they are going to leave his son with.

"Of course Sir." She curtsies again before turning towards Kurt and his son. "You must be master Eric?"

His son nods at first before Kurt taps his shoulder and bows his head to show his son how he should greet the new woman. Eric turns back towards her and bows in greeting. "I am." He stands and shifts to go part way behind his fathers leg.

"I see you have a horse with you. I love horses, maybe you could spend some time telling me all about yours." She smiles sweetly at the boy. As he slowly moves away from his fathers leg and a bit towards her with a shy smile growing. "Maybe we could even tell stories about horses to each other. I know some beautiful fairy tales about horses that have horns on their heads."

Kurt smiles as his sons face lights up immediately before he turns to his father. "Papa, is it alright if I stay here and hear about horses with horns?"

"Yes it is Eric. Now I expect you to be on your best behavior with Miss Pierce as we are guests here and she is kind enough to watch you in the absence of Maria."

"Of course papa. I will be good. I promise." His blue eyes shine as he turn and walks over to the young woman holding up his horse. "This is Remy. My Father gave him to me for my fourth birthday. He is my favorite."

"Well he is a very beautiful horse."

Mr. Montgomery turn from talking with a house servant and gestures for Kurt to follow him. "They wish to have your audience in the throne room."

Kurt bows his head in parting to Miss Pierce and follows the advisor down the hall, listening to the man go on and on about how he should answer questions and how he should act in front of their Royal Highnesses as if Kurt hadn't been living in a nobles mansion as his husband for the past four years, but he nods his head acknowledging what the man is saying and responding when necessary. His eyes studying the behavior of the house servants they pass and how everything looks so well looked after, all of this giving him some place of mind that the servant at least respect their employers in how they all seem to be smiling and happy as they work. Eventually his eyes land on two large doors that are opened by two man servants and the advisor goes in first as he is announced to the people inside the room.

"I present to you, your Majesty, Mr. Kurt Hummel-Masterson as you requested."

He steps into the room and walks to the center where Mr. Montgomery is standing with his hand pointing out in presentation of his presence. When he reaches the spot beside the other man, he bows low and holds for longer showing his respect for the King and Queen before standing, hands behind his back and head held high. Eyes landing on both the King and Queen sat upon the throne and chair slightly raised above the ground level. Their eyes landing back on him.

"Mr. Hummel-Masterson? Masterson as in the late Fitzwilliam Masterson?" Edward asks directly towards Kurt, no need to address the advisor anymore now that the man himself is in front of him.

"Yes Majesty." Kurt bows slightly acknowledging that he has been spoken to.

"I am sorry for your recent loss. He was a good man though we have not had the pleasure of his audience in some time."

"Thank you Majesty. He frequently spoke of coming to visit since we were wed four years ago, but with his health declining the past three years it never came to be."

"Do you know why you have been brought before us?" Edward finds no reason to cut around the bush now that pleasantries are over.

"Yes Majesty."

"Even though you are in mourning, you agreed to come before us as a potential partner to our only son, Prince Blaine."

"Yes Majesty."

"Why would you bring yourself to such a situation, knowing you would be looked upon as a recent widower? Is it power you seek?"

"No Majesty, I do not seek power or position. I sought neither when I married Fitzwilliam." He takes a deep breath before answering any more. "My time of mourning has passed, even though it has been a little over a month since his passing. Time in mourning is equal to emotional devotion. I care for my husband, but he cared naught for me past someone to hold his hand while he grew sicker."

Edward narrows his eyes in consideration. "You married him to care for him while he was dieing?"

"Yes Majesty."

"That is very honest of you to say. Pray, what is your age? You speak as one that has years on you."

"This past spring saw my twentieth birthday Majesty."

"Good." Edward nods.

Victoria speaking up before he could ask anymore. "Do you know the other requirement we had for a potential husband for our son?"

"Yes Highness, you require a carrier."

She nods "Yes not just a carrier, we need a carrier that can prove they are fertile and can provide our son with heirs. Can you prove this sir?"

A smile crosses his features as he thinks of his son. "Yes I can Highness. Fitzwilliam and I conceived our son the night of our wedding. We would have had more children, but his health declined not long after Eric was born that we never tried for more."

As the questioning goes on across the palace in the waiting room, Eric was growing bored with talk of horses. His need to see the palace growing with each second longer he is stuck in the same room. Miss Pierce, Brittany, is a nice woman though she isn't Maria and she doesn't know how tricky the young man can be.

"Brittany, could we get something to eat? We did not eat the whole trip." He gives her the best smile he can and hopes that she will go to fetch some food instead of calling another servant to get it.  
"Oh dear! Of course." She hurries to the main door calling out to one of the servants that the young master would like some food brought.

He nearly gives up hope that he could escape until he spots a side door. He quietly heads towards it, keeping his eyes on the lady that is suppose to watch him and slips out, her never turning to watch him as she talks to the servant about what foods to bring. He doesn't take time to look at that first room, knowing he needs to get distance between him and the waiting area so she can not find him so soon. Room and small halls all start to blur as he wanders. Eye wide in amazement at how beautiful things are and how much stuff there is considering he has barely seen anyone but servants that he ducks behind things to hide from. When he sees a large window he goes over to try and look out, finding he isn't tall enough yet so he continues on. Opening doors and peeking in at each one. Finding some he just doesn't find appealing and others that draw him in for a closer look.

Finally, after he feels he has walked for ever down a hall with larger doors then before and rooms that are more obviously used then the previous halls, he finds a room that draws him in. Jaw opened wide at how marvelous it is. Floor to ceiling shelves off books, large windows letting in enough natural light to make everything glow in his eyes. He only went into his fathers library a few times alone and always got yelled at after and a handful of times with his papa. Tiny foot steps sound on the carpeted floor as he goes over and runs his hand over the joints of all the books at his level. Following the shelves around and around the large room until he sees a globe and he hurries over putting his horse down and looking at all the pictures on the round part, turning it around to see the other side.

Eventually his eyes shift and he sees a table with open books on them and he hurries over crawling into the large chair in front often volume and look at all the words. Running his hand down the page to feel the aged page and ink then getting down and moving further into the room. Stopping to look at a map or picture of other parts of the world as he goes. Never noticing that the farther in he goes, the louder the sound of someone else in the room gets.

His eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when he crawls up into another chair in front of yet another pre-set up tomb and he sees pictures of birds. Beautifully drawn picture that he tries to gently turn the pages to see more. A pair of golden eyes lifting up and studying the boy from the sitting chair behind the child the man is sitting in. Smile growing at each gasp of wonderment the boy makes. He eventually marks the page he is on and stands, walking towards the child loud enough that the boy starts and turns towards him.

"I am sorry. I know I should not be in here without papa, but papa is busy and I really wanted to see what was in here." Eric looks scared, poised to get yelled at like his father always did.

"It is quite alright young man. I enjoy seeing your enthusiasm for the book about birds. I will admit it is one of my favorite as well. Such beautiful and accurate depictions of the creatures." He moves closer and flips the pages to a peacock with its tail feather up in a fan shape and the vibrant blue and green color staring at them. "This is my absolute favorite"

Eric turn around and look gasping at how pretty the picture is "What is it? I am not old enough to read yet."

"It is called a Peacock. This" He pints to the bright bird "Is a male peacock. It has these large feathers and has been observed using them to impress the female birds of their species." He puts a gentle hand n the boys back to keep him stead on the chair. "What is your favorite animal? We have a lot of books about animals."

"Horses. I love hor-" The boy freezes his speech and starts to look around frantically as tears start to form in his eyes. "My horse… I can not find Remy!"

"Your horse?" He looks on with worry as the boy starts to shudder and sniffle, tears streaming down his round cheeks.

"Yes my horse Remy…" He sniffles up another sob as he crawls under the table to see if it is under there. "It was the last present my father gave me before he went to the angels." He starts to rub at his eyes and cry harder not having found it anywhere.

"It is ok. We will find it I promise." He wraps the child in a hug as his teeth worry his bottom lip. "Did you have it in the library?"

Eric nods fast rubbing at his face with the sleeve of his jumper. "Y-yes. I had it when…" He tries to think hard. "A big round thing…"

"Big round t- OH! The globe. I know where that is." he offer his hand to the child and starts to lead him back through the room until the globe comes into view. "Is this what you were talking about?" when the boy nods they walk around it until a toy horse comes into view sitting on the floor right where the child has left it. "Is that Remy?"

Eric squeals and runs over picking up the horse and hugging it, nodding his head slowly. "This is Remy. Papa helped me name him." he holds the horse out to the man. "Father always promised I would have a real one someday, but he never got me one and now he is gone."

"I am sorry to hear that." He looks at the horse and smiles with an idea. "How about you and I go and look at the horses outside in the stables? I think we have one, a little filly, that looks just like your Remy."

"Really? You would let me see your horses? Real horses?"

"Yes I would."

He frowns when he thinks about that. "I am not allowed to leave without papa though."

"How about we go and ask your papa to join us hum? Do you know where he is?"

A small nod of his head before Eric answers. "He is having an audience. Audients…"

"Audience?"

"Yes that. Audience with the King and Queen because we are going on an adventure to a new home."

"Oh really? And where shall this new home be do you think?" He offers his hand to the child and leads him out into the hall and off towards the throne room to see if the boys papa is still in audience there.

"We do not know yet. We can not stay at home anymore because father did not leave it to us and my big brother does not like us so we have to go away papa and me."

"That is so sad."

The two keep talking, the man never tiring of the creative and open answers or random items the boy asks about or talks about.

While in the throne room Kurt is still answering many questions, finally finishing up an answer about his family. "My father passed away not long before I was wed to Mr. Masterson and had bequeathed everything, the house and business, to my step brother, Finn Hudson and his mother, Carole, and a living income to myself upon my marriage. I have no other relations left that I am aware of."

The door on the side of the chamber, behind the throne, opens and Kurt moves his eyes that direction at the sound of his sons voice and another that is definitely not Miss Pierce talking back with him. Every ones heads turn towards the disturbance and once the pair comes into view the advisors bow low and the King and Queen look at each other then back at the two that entered. A young beautiful boy that has most of the features of Kurt holding hands and talking happily with, their son.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Blaine!" The announcement echoes through the hall. Kurt unable to bring himself to bow at first his eyes on his son and panic going through him at the fact they came from a different direction and the lady left in charge of him is nowhere to be seen.

Silence is broken as Eric sees his dad and grins. "Papa!" He points towards Kurt, face turning up towards a smiling and happy looking Blaine. "That is my Papa. Can we ask him now? Please?"

"Of course." He smiles at his parents. "Good afternoon Father. Mother. I am very sorry for interrupting, but this young man would really like his Papas permission to see the horses n the stable."

Victoria smiles at her husband, seeing how natural the two are and now having seen the young boy there is no doubt he is Kurts son. "I see no reason he can not ask permission. Do you like horses young man?"

Eric nods and holds up his play horse. "This one is my favorite. His name is Remy and.." he stops and looks at Blaine. "I forgot to ask your name!"

"That is alright." The Royals all seem to get a good chuckle out of that, Edward trying to hid his as best he can. "My name is Blaine." He bows to the boy in greeting. Eric returning the bow as best he can. "There. Now we are formally introduced." His golden eyes shift over towards where Kurt is obviously fighting his instinct to run to his son and propriety where he should stand and be silent until addressed otherwise. "Young Master Eric, would you introduce me with your Papa? Then I will introduce you to my Mother and Father."

"Of course! Papa has started to teach me proper ways to meet someone new." He takes Blaine by the hand again and leads him over towards his Papa. All the advisors watching in awe at how events have turned and unsure how to react. "Papa, would you help me if I mess up?" He whispers towards Kurt when they are close enough.

"Of course Eric. Do you remember how to start?"

His son nods slowly and lets go of the hand he is holding and then puts Remy down by his feet. "Blaine umm…" he stops and furrows his brow. Blaine leans down and whispers in his ear. "Thank you! Blaine Anderson I would like to introduce you to Papa. Papa…" He stops as Kurt whispers in his eat, eyes staying on Blaine as he does. "Oh.. Ok… Kurt Hummel-Masterson I would like to you to meet, Blaine Anderson." The two men bow towards each other. "Did I do that right papa?"

"You did very well son, for your first time." He caresses his sons cheek and turn towards Blaine. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Highness."

"Blaine, please. Pleasure to make yours as well. May I call you Kurt? Since I think it is not appropriate to call you Papa."

Kurt laughs slightly before he catches himself and covers his mouth. "As you wish , Blaine."

"Blaine. You promised to introduce me to your mother and father." Eric tugs at his new friends arm.

He bows to the young boy. "That I did. Come with me." He leads Eric up to the throne. "Mr. Eric Masterson, my father, Mr. Edward Anderson and my mother, Mrs. Victoria Anderson."

Both royals bow to the young man as he returns the bow, eyes studying Blaine now. "I did my introduction wrong…"

"It can be our secret." Blaine puts a finger to his lips and shushes softly behind it.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you young man." Edward smiles at the child. "How would you like to stay here with us?"

His eyes widen. "Really?" He losses the smile though. "Only if my Papa can stay as well."

"I would not dream of it any other way." He sits up straighter. "Mr. Montgomery. Could you please take Eric into the hall to await his papa and my son."

"Yes Majesty." The man goes up as Blaine guides Eric over to him, eyebrow raising at what his parents are up to.

"The rest of you are dismissed. I think you all know what is going to happen and I think it is a matter that can be handled between just the four of us."

Everyone bows and moves to leave. Kurt watching as his son goes out the door before turning his attention back to the throne. Moving closer as Victoria bacons him forward.

"Is there something I am missing Father? Mother?"

"There is something we have kept from you, though it was not a secret." The King turns his eyes towards Blaine. "You are of age to marry and since you have not found a suitable husband or wife to wed and the crown is in need of heirs, we have done a search and found you, in my opinion, a very good candidate for you."

His golden eyes move towards Kurt and a blush starts up his cheeks. "You never said anything. Not even you mother."

"I know. We are very sorry Blaine, but we have decided that Kurt here is the best choice." She doesn't mention that he was the only choice.

"Blaine, I would like you to meet your future husband, Kurt Hummel-Masterson. You will be formally announcement of the betrothal will be at the ball the end of the month and you will both be married the week following." The unsaid part is that the sooner they are wed, the sooner they expect grandchildren.

"Thank you Majesty." Kurt bows, a slight smile on his face.

"Enough of that." Edward smiles. "You will be family, a member of the royal house hold, so as long as we are in private you may call us by our names."

"T-thank you Edward. Victoria." His smile grows a little bit more, already finding this engagement better then his last marriage ever was.

"Now the both of you owe that adorable young boy a look at some horses." Victoria waves them off before both her and Edward stand to leave. "Go, have fun. We have invitations to send out."

Their eyes meet briefly, Blaine full of wonder at now being betrothed to such a beautiful young man and Kurt already writing the missive in his head to have his belongings and Maria sent at once, before they both head out to take a tour of the stables with Eric. Blaine pointing out key parts of the grounds and giving them information about living in the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 3/? - OlderKurt/InnocenceBlaine, arranged marriage, boypussy, experimenting, virginity

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, arranged marriage, boypussy, experimenting, virginity, domestic, character death (mentioned not described) (If others need to be added later I will warn at the beginning of that chapter)

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - This chapter took a bit longer then I thought it would. I started it three times and just was never happy with how it was going. The first time was way to dull and slow, second wasn't worded right. I hope you all enjoy it.

Also THANK YOU to the reviewers. I think everyone loves little Eric. I love him too. So adorable and always so happy.

-

Before they really know it, it is time for the royal ball and their official engagement announcement. The times seemed to have flown back the past few weeks and Kurt wasn't sure how he was feeling about anything. Blaine had assisted him in getting their belongings sent from the mansion and moved into the palace, even going as far as allowing Kurt the freedom to decorate and fill any rooms in the hall of the palace that would be their living quarters. When they had received notice from Fitzwilliam, his horrible stepson, that he was not allowing anything past the clothing and toys that he will allow. Blaine took Kurt and made a public appearance with full royal guard and precession. Smiling when the man groveled to ask why the prince would visit. Kurt took great pleasure in informing the man of his new status in life.

The man trying to kiss up and grovel as the house staff smiled behind his back at Kurt finally speaking back and assisting the royal servants to load up the carts to be taken back to the palace. Blaine even asked that the personal servants Kurt is use to come along to be employed by the palace to continue their duties. Maria, the nursemaid, and Jon, Kurts personal attendant, happily hoped into a carriage to leave that horrible mansion.

Days around that great drama were filled of Blaine showing up randomly where ever Kurt maybe walking or attending to a wedding detail with flowers or other trinkets. He often would steal Kurt away for a picnic or walk in the gardens. Telling him as much as he can about life in the palace. His hobbies and dreams for the future. Kurt remaining quiet and listening. Always the attentive partner with proper etiquette.

If he wasn't trying to woo Kurt, Blaine could be stumbled upon reading books to Eric, teaching the boy basic words and locations on a map. A few days before the ball was the only time Kurt was shocked to the core and found a warm feeling of happiness creep into his heart. His son came running up the path from the stables, Blaine trailing behind him with a grin on his face.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Eric, you should not be yelling so." He smiles though and hugs his son before standing him up straight to look at what he is wearing. "Pray tell, where did you get a riding suit?" he taps the riding cap on his sons head as the boy laughs.

"Blaine gave it to me as part of a gift."

"Part of a gift hum?" His eyes shift to the smug looking Blaine as the man joins the two Mastersons. "And what was the other part of this gift may I ask or is it a horribly big secret I am not allowed to know?"

"He may tell you. He was bursting with want to tell you." Blaine chuckles a bit at how excited Eric is.

"He gifted me my own horse! The small mare that was born the day after we arrived. We named her Rose because she has a set of white marks on her side that look like a flower other wise she is all brown like my toy horse Remy."

"A horse." He looks at Blaine, eyes wide and full of worry. "That is a mighty nice gift."

"I hope you are not mad with me. I know you and I have talked about Eric wishing to learn how to ride and I have found it is easier to learn when the horse grows up with the rider. Plus he just loves taking care of her so much. May he keep it?"

"Eric, do you really wish to own this horse? She will be your responsibility. You will have to learn how to properly clean her and feed her."

"I promise papa! Please. Please. Please. May I keep Rose?" He turns on the shining blue eyes and quivering lip. Not realizing Kurt was going to let him keep it anyways, it was a gift from the prince after all.

"Yes. You may keep her. Now go change and wash up. Dinner will be soon." He turns and stays facing Blaine as his son runs into the house calling out for Maria to get changed and washed up while he tells her all about his new horse. "You did not have to give him a horse."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Highness he is of no obligation to you." Kurt moves a bit closer, putting his hand on Blaines arm.

"But he is Kurt." Blaine moves his hand and takes the one on his arm in it. Kissing the back of it softly. "In a little over a week. You and I shall be married." He kisses it again. "That will make Eric my son and even though I am not his birth father I will not treat him any differently then the children we shall have." He turns the hand over, kissing the palm in a longer kiss. Eye boring into Kurts. "And please. Call me Blaine." he reaches out caressing one of the rosy cheeks in front of him.

Kurt not knowing what to say as his hand tingles everywhere that was kissed and he can feel his body warm in a way he has nearly forgotten. He drops his eyes to the lips of his betrothed, wanting to lean forward, but knowing it isn't his place.

"Kurt…" Blaine backs away as someone walks past them. Backing up as his own blush raises on his cheeks. "I will see you at dinner." He bows and hurries away leaving Kurt holding his heart and glad the wedding isn't that far away.

-

The day of the Ball was a hectic horrible day for Kurt. He found almost no time to see his son and was not use to having so many attendants assist him. He bathed in the early hours after breakfast. The servants scrubbing his skin with lavender smelling soaps, scrubbing his body until he was pink all over. The only part he washed himself was between his legs, not wanting some servant girl to touch the part of him reserved for his soon to be husband. He will deny that some of the coloring of his skin was from those thoughts of what he would like Blaine to do to him, that just would not be proper. Though he will admit to shooing them all away so he could finish bathing alone and to making sure all parts of his body were very thoroughly clean.

His muscles more relaxed when he exit's the tub and dries off with the softest towel he has ever felt. Only to be meet by more attendants bringing in his new suit for the evening and more lavender smelling stuff, oils he finds. He happily allows the oils to be rubbed into his skin, making note to have this same treatment his weeding day so that Blaine may touch the soft sweet smelling skin all over his body. The evil attendants do however allow him to eat lunch, which he demands to spend with his son. Both of them laughing as Eric tells him all about what he has done that day and how he is sad because he isn't old enough to stay for the ball and is stuck having dinner with Maria and Jon.

He kisses his son on the forehead and smiles sadly. Promising to spend time with him on the morrow and to watch him take his riding lesson. Kurt dismisses all the attendants then, saying he will call for assistance when he is ready for them. Stripping down to his bare skin and looking in the mirror. Running his hand over the plate plane of his stomach and the stretch marks that never fully faded around his hips. Slowly he covers his skin with his under clothes. Straightening them and caressing how soft they feels against his skin.

Once he is covered with under clothes and the stockings on his feet he calls for Jon to attend him. Slipping on his shirt while the man servant come to his aid, helping him with the breeches, ties and buttons everywhere to get them just right to curve around his body. Everything so far is all white and silk. The new clothes making his skin glow. The only thing that he puts on that isn't white is the tail coat. It is a beautiful baby blue that makes his eyes pop and his white shoes with blue trim. When it is all together and they get his hair to behave he looks like a doll. A fancy porcelain doll.

Before to long there is a knock at his chamber door and an official is there to escort him to the waiting room where he will meet up with the royal family to enter after them and the announcement of his betrothal and some little ceremony where he will be presented and given a title. All of that leaves his head the second he is shown into the room and met with the sight of the King and Queen in gorgeous green and white matching outfits and their royal crowns on their heads. He has never seen them so formal until now. He bows in greeting.

"Your Majesties. You look splendid this evening." He stands up straight. His eyes scanning the room and a smile gracing his face when he sees fully blushing Blaine behind his parents.

"Oh Kurt. Look at you my dear!" Victoria moves to him and looks him up and down. "You are a sight to behold. Do you not think so son?" She gives Blaine a knowing look since she has heard nothing but how beautiful Kurt is or what they had done on such and such day and how happy the prince is to be marrying someone so perfect.

"I.. um… yes…" Blaine can't make eye contact.

Edward laughing slightly before taking his son by the shoulders and pushing him towards Kurt. "Say a proper greeting son. Just a moment ago we couldn't get you to be quiet about how you thought the blue coat would make your betrothed look stunning and his eyes shine."

Blaine stands in front of Kurt, fidgeting more but looking absolutely divine in a suit that nearly matches the one Kurt is wearing, except for it has green instead of blue and he has a small golden circle crown sitting in the curls atop his head.

"Did you pick this out for me Blaine?" Kurt moves his head to try and make eye contact. Deciding to use his hand to guide Blaine to look at him. His curly head nodding slowly. "Then I thank you. It is very beautiful." he leans forward whispering. "I would kiss you on the cheek, but that is not very proper with an audience."

"I would not tell you not to kiss my cheek if I truly deserve it." Their eyes finally meet and they both smile. "You look so beautiful Kurt."

"Thank you Blaine." he holds up his hand allowing Blaine to kiss the back of it, their eyes still watching each other..

"They are ready Majesties."  
Edward takes offers his arm to escort Victoria down the stairs and into the ball room. "Then let us make our entrance and commence with the dancing." They exit the room, the guests quieting at the pounding of a staff.

"Their Royal Highnesses! King Edward the third and Queen Victoria!"

The pair go down the stairs. Fluid motions, heads held high. The perfect picture of a royal couple. The guests bow as they pass through the room and to the raised platform at he other end holding the decorative thrones.

The two pounds sound again. "His Royal Highness! Prince Blaine!"

Blaine lets go of Kurt and makes his way down the steps, a bit less graceful then his parents and a large smile on his face as he makes the same path going to stand to the left of his father and facing the stairs as his moth and father are doing as well.

Two loud bangs. And every ones eyes shoot to the stairs in confusion, knowing the whole royal family is already down and excitement builds at their first chance to see who the prince has chosen to marry. The Kings voice speaks out over the crowd. "We proudly present the future member of the royal family, Fiancé to our son Prince Blaine." He smiles proudly at his son then faces the stairs again. "Kurt Hummel-Masterson!"

Kurt takes a deep breath and makes his own trip down the stairs. Ignoring the gasps from people who knew him before his last husband died, the whispers about how he hasn't mourned enough to be out, let alone re-marry. He ignores all that making his way towards the stage as Blaine steps off and heads towards him. The group of people backing up and opening room on the dance floor as Blaine bows as they meet in the center. Kurt returning his greeting and accepting his hand when Blaine offers it. Music starting up from the strings on the side of the room as the two of them take their first dance. Their eyes never leaving each other as Blaine leads them around in a circle before other noble couples join them on the floor. He leans in and whispers in Kurts ear. "Father will appoint you as a lord before he heads to bed for the evening."

"A title is not necessary."

"It is deserved though. You were married to a noble lord, you should have been appointed as a lord then. Now you will have the title appointed so you may be crowned prince when we are married."

"All for show then."

"All for show." Blain moves in a little closer before the music ends and they bow to each other before Blaine leads Kurt up to the stage to stand and watch the dancing go one. Kurt accepting offers to dance for certain high ranked nobles when ever Blaine nods that it is appropriate for that one to ask. Turning them down when Blaine shakes his head no.

A few hours later and the King stands, the group going quiet as he runs through an official entitlement for Kurt, pinning symbol of his title on his jacket and then calling that the King and Queen will retire for the evening. Blaine stays around with Kurt, pulling him to dance once his parents have left and eventually leading him out to the garden for some fresh air.

"You dance so beautifully Kurt. So full of grace."

"Thank you Blaine. I will admit to dancing being one of my weaknesses. I have always been fond of a good party." He turns to face his betrothed as Blaine moves in closer to him. "You do not dance so bad yourself."

Blaine laughs. "Yes, well I have been taught since I was about Erics age."

They find themselves standing closer then they should in a public setting, but neither caring as they can feel the breath of the other when ever one of them speaks. "Do you at least enjoy it?"

"I do now." Blaine keeps dropping his eyes to those rosy lips that have been haunting his dreams.

"Blaine… You are allowed to kiss me. I am to be your husband, the announcement has been made." Kurt tilts his head almost begging to be kissed as his heart races.

The golden eyes close as Blaine leaned in, touching their noses. "I do not know how."

"It is not that hard. You lean in and touch your lips to mine." He barely gets all that out before Blaine leans in and touches their lips together with a bit to much pressure and off center. Kurt can't help but laugh softly as they part, his arms wrapping around Blaine. "very good. Now again, this time lighter." He thinks a bit. "You know, I will show you." He closes the distance this time touching their lips together and moving his softly coaxing Blaine to copy what he does.

When they part, his blue eyes stay closed as Blaine runs his hands over those rosy cheeks, a smile on his face. This is how his first marriage should have been. Young and drawn to each other. "You learn fast my prince."

"Because you are a good teacher. Now dance with me. Please. Before our night ends and I must escort you to your chambers that are so far from mine."

They start to dance, the music barely audible from their location. Blaine holding him closer then he would in front of anyone else. The turn and move together, dancing with no care of the time and smiles on their faces just for each other. Kurt thinking about what their future holds and how in seven days they were going to be married and he would be carrying the young princes child, hopefully an heir. His mind wanders to talks he has had with advisors and the king and queen, stressing how the sooner he is with child, the better it would be for everyone.

His decision is easily made. He knows that the servants wont speak about it and if they did the royal family would turn away. As Blaine escorts him back to his chambers, he kisses his cheek and instead of saying goodnight, wishes Blaine a 'till we meet again.' Slipping into his room and hurrying to get ready for what he has planned.

Blaine being none the wiser and going off to his own rooms smiling and giddy with how happy he is. He gets assisted with disrobing and slips on his night shirt, dismissing his attendant as he hums the sons that he had danced to with Kurt. His Kurt, beautiful eyes, soft skinned, kind, and very attentive Kurt that in seven days will be sharing a bed with him and giving them a child. He is so distracted in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the light knock on his chamber door or that the door opens and closes, someone slipping in side while watching for any sign of someone seeing them. Blaine doesn't notice he isn't alone until two pale arms slide around his chest, causing him to startle and turn fast. Eyes meeting with two shining with mischief blue orbs.

"Why, Mr. Anderson, you seem surprised? Did you not ask that this evening never end?" Kurt stands with a smile on his face, dressing robe fastened around his body and his nightshirt only being noticeable as he shifts and it rustles, peeking white near his feet.

"Kurt! What are you ding here?"

"I came to make sure the evening does continue. As you wished." His pale fingers start to undo the robe, revealing a thin night shirt, his skin visible underneath.

"This is not proper. You should not be here, what would people say?" His eye stare at the body before him even though his words stumble to try and send Kurt away, without really saying that.

"No one will speak. We are to be married on the weeks end and I am not with a maiden head." Blaines face turns scarlet at Kurt talking about his innocence. "It was advised we conceive as soon as possible." He drops the robe to the floor, hands undoing the tie on his nightshirt and slipping it off his shoulders letting it slowly slip down his body, exposing every inch of his flesh and finally falling over his hips to pool at the floor leaving his most intimate of places visible to his future husband. "You may take me to bed tonight and raise our chances at having a child."

"Kurt I… we… should not be…" Blaine stumbles over his words, confused as his body responds to what it sees but he has no clue what to do.

"I told you it is fine." Kurt walks over to Blaine, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back towards the bed. "May I come to your bed my dear?"

He nods. That warm hand on his chest sending sparks fly through his body. "Yes. Please yes."

Kurt smiles and leaves Blaine standing at the side of the bed as he crawls up onto it then lays down facing the blushing boy, spreading his legs in welcome and running a hand down his chest. "Like this darling? Is this how you want me?"

Blaine whines and turns from the view as his body shakes. "I.. I…" he starts to pace back and forth across the floor hands fumbling with the tie of his night shirt then letting go. Unease and nerves obvious as he mumbles about something.

Kurt slowly sits up and studies Blaine as the boy paces and mumbles and fidgets. "Blaine. Blaine what is it?" His seduction turning quickly to concern. "Please, you are scaring me."

"I…" His pacing stops as he looks at Kurt, tears starting in his eyes. "I do not know what to do. Please forgive me. This is all a bit much and it scares me."

"Oh darling." Kurt hurries off the bed to pull Blaine into his arms, but Blaine pulls away and turns form his nakedness. "Wait hold on." he rushes over and pulls the night shirt on himself and then goes back to look Blaine in the eyes. "Have you never thought or even… this is a bit new for me."

"I am sorry. You do not deserve someone like me. Stumbling and all nerves."

"On the contrary. I find this so sweet and beautiful." He pulls him to sit on the bed. "Now let us talk about this, about you being afraid. What has you so scared?" Kurt soothes him as he entwines their hands and stays comforting and trying to be sweet.

"Well, it is a fear that I will not be able to do it right. You know… the… the…"

"Joining part?"

"Yes that. I have never done that before and you have. There is so much I could do wrong."

"Blaine, there is nothing you can do wrong. It is very simple, trust me." He smiles when Blaine finally gives him a chuckle. "Maybe we can come up with a way to help you be less afraid."

"How?" His golden eyes seem interested as the look at Kurt.

"Maybe we can spend this week warming you up to it? I know it is a silly idea, but I would not mind helping you to be ok with it." He smiles and leans in and kisses Blaine softly.

His bright smile returns as he kisses Kurt back. "Can we start tonight? Since you are already here and all."

Kurt nods while laughing. "Yes we can start tonight, as long as you promise me that every night at this time you will have no servants or attendants and you will be ready as you are now."

"Agreed."

"Alright well are you afraid to be around me with no clothes on?" Kurt moves to kneel in front of Blaine, running his hands to lift the night shirt up and starting to expose his skin.

"I.." Blaine shakes his head no until Kurt runs his hand high up on his leg near his center and he jerks away. "Yes. Maybe."

"Then we will keep out night shirts on. Under the blankets with you. More cover may make this easier."

Blaine hurries to comply smiling brighter when Kurt crawls under the blankets with him. "now I think tonight we will just work on touch." he pulls Blaines hands onto his body. "Explore my body."

Their only talk after that is Blaine asking if what he touches is alright and Kurt urging him on. Their hands stay above the waist. Exploring the cloth covered chest of the man in front of them, Kurt shivering when Blaine plays with one of his nipples to see what it would do. Kurt doesn't push him to do anything, but encourages the prince to run his hands lower down the planes of his body. A gasp escaping as Blaine runs his hands down his hips and over the swell of his ass pulling their bodies closer so that he can explore the long legs as Kurt moves to straddle him, giving the prince better access and trying hard to hold back his want to rub against the stiffness between Blaines legs.

He is pulled down into a much more relaxed kiss, Kurt running his tongue against the boys lips and teaching him a deeper more intimate way to kiss before pulling back before he losses control and scares Blaine again. "I should go. Before we fall asleep and they catch me in here."

"Wish you could stay." Blaine pulls him into another kiss, hands gripping at the small waist on Kurts body.

Kurt pulls back again. "I will be back in the night. I promise."

A smile graces the young face in front of him. "What will you teach me next now that I have touched your body?"

"You will just have to wait and see. There are plenty of things we can do. With our clothes on." He gives Blaine one last kiss before he removes himself from the bed and fastens his robe about his body. "I can leave you with one thing. Homework if you wish to call it something." He walks back to the bed where Blaine lays on his side watching his every movement. "Touch yourself. Explore your own body and give it what feels right. It is always easier to please another when you know your own so well." he laughs as Blaine blushes a very deep red.

"I.. I will try."

"Good. You can tell me how it goes tomorrow when you take me for our stroll in the gardens while Eric naps." He kisses him one last time before going to the door, giving Blaine a small wave as he sneaks out and to his own chambers for the night. Mind planning what he will teach the prince the next night as he does his own homework on himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 4/? - OlderKurt/InnocenceBlaine, arranged marriage, boypussy, experimenting, virginity

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, arranged marriage, boypussy, experimenting, virginity, domestic, character death (mentioned not described) (If others need to be added later I will warn at the beginning of that chapter)

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are really wonderful. This is a bit more of a smutty chapter , it just sort of ended up that way. Hope you all enjoy it. Until next time!

-

Laughing is the first thing that anyone hears as they walk past the stable. Soft talking and more laughter. A small boy smiles at his papa as the stable master teaches him how to brush and care for his pony before any riding lessons on an older mount. Eric giggles as Rose shoves her nose at him, playing with the child and Kurt leans against the wall watching his son have the time of his life doing something so simple as caring for his pony. He's dressed extremely lax as his only plans for the day is to spend as much as he can with Eric and a simple lunch with Blaine where they will talk about the night before, to make sure his husband to be did his homework.

"Papa! Do you want to meet Rose?" Eric has his eyes trained on his dad. The stable master failing at hiding the fond smile he has for the boy and his enthusiasm.

"If she would like to meet me, I would be honored Eric." He moves from the wall, the slight breeze in the barn making his un-tucked cotton shirt flow around his body, simple off white pants flowing around his legs.

Eric reaches up and takes his hand when he gets closer and pulls him towards Rose faster. "Come on Papa. Here. This is Rose. Rose this is my Papa so be nice and do not bite him."

Kurt raises a brow in question at the stable master. The man shrugs a bit. "The filly seems to only like young Eric here. She has bitten and nipped at all the stable boys."

"Oh, well Rose I hope you find it in your heart not to bite me." He reaches out and caresses the ponies neck at Erics insistence.

"See she listens to me. She will not bite you. Because you are my Papa." He goes back to brushing her side a bit backwards, correcting himself when the stable master points out his mistake. "Maybe I should come down here more since she does not like the other boys."

He laughs slightly and watches his son, all full of concentration. "If that would benefit Rose, I see no problem with you spending more time here." He lifts his sons chin. "Is that what you truly want son?"

"Yes Papa. You said I had to take care of her or you would have Blaine take her away from me. I want to take care of her. I love her papa." He sniffles a little. "Please let me keep her."

"She is your pony. I would never take her away after seeing how much care you put into making her happy." He hugs his son, Rose poking her nose at them to see what's wrong with her little friend.

The stable master smiles at them. "I can look after Eric, teach him everything he wants to know about horses. He has a real talent and interest in them. Be a good place for him." The unsaid part is that it would be a great place for the boy to work and stay out of the way of the future children that will be treated like Kings and Queens while Eric will always be the outsider that has no real place in the palace.

"We will talk about that, alright Eric? After the wedding, when Blaine and I return from out honeymoon, we will talk about you being out here more."

"Thank you Papa!" He lets go of his father and goes back to Rose and the stable master to move onto another pony that Eric can learn to hook up the riding gear on.

Kurt turns away and goes out to look at the horses in the field. Mind now full of thoughts of the different lives his kids will lead no matter how much Blaine seems to be fond of his son, Eric will always be a no body. His future lies in bettering the lives of his future siblings. He is so lost in thought that the sound of footsteps on the graveled path escapes his ears until two strong arms slip about his waist and a warm body presses against his back, a familiar voice sounding in his ear.

"I did not expect to see you until Lunch." A gentle kiss is laid on his cheek as Kurt smiles. "This is a very pleasant surprise."

"Well hello to you as well my dear. Did you have business at the stables? For I secretly think you hunted me down." He turns around and comes face to face with Blaine and his shining eyes and dopey smile. "Because it would be a very romantic gesture that you hunted me down." He wraps his arms around the neck of his betrothed as Blaine wraps his arms about his waist. "I like romantic gestures." His eyes slip closed and Blaine leans in to kiss his lips softly. Moving back way to soon for Kurt to be happy, but appropriately soon for them being out in the open with stable hands all around them working.

"I think you have caught on to my ulterior motive." He leans in and kisses Kurt again, hands moving to hold onto those slender hips. "Come ride with me?"

"Not right now. I am spending time with my son." Kurt wont correct that they are standing to close for to long. Feeling the others body against his makes him feel happy in a way he never remembers feeling before. "I need to spend time with him, but I want to go riding with you."

Blaine puts their foreheads together. "If I promise that after lunch the three of us can spend every hour until dinner together. Will you go riding with me?"

He thinks about that, spending time with both of them all afternoon in exchange for going with Blaine now. His head nods yes. "I will. But I am not very good in the saddle."

"We can share a saddle then." Blaines face lights up. "I will go get the horse ready." he kisses Kurt softly, yet again, before hurrying off into the stables.

Kurt watches him go with a fond smile, then heads in to tell Eric the sad news. He laughs seeing his son trying to get a saddle on the new pony and Blaine running over to help before Eric throws a fit. "Eric, hold on. Let me show you a trick I learned that helps." He guides the boys hands so that Eric does the work but Blaine is there just in case. "See. Stella is calm now. You must keep your movements slow, especially when the horse doe not know you."

"Thank you Blaine." Eric gets the saddle on before he hugs Blaine, the man hugging the boy back. "You know so much. I hope I can know as much as you one day."

Blaine kisses the boys cheek, Kurt freezes where he stands watching them act like father and son. "You are going to be my son this time next week so I know you will know at least as much as I do. Though a secret? I bet you will know so much more. You love them more then I ever did at your age. So promise me, when you know more that you will teach your new father what you know."

Eric nods and hugs Blaine tighter. "I will. I promise to teach you everything I know."

Kurt gasps and starts to cry as his son kisses Blaine on the cheek the same way he kisses his papas cheek. He turns and hurries out of the stable, rubbing at his eyes. He has no idea how long he stands there drying his tears and fighting the confusion at Blaine seeming to want Eric as his son. Eventually the prince comes out leading a large stallion that looks as if it will have no trouble having two riders.

"There you are. I thought you were going to talk to Eric?"

"I.. I was but when I saw you both…" He turns to face Blaine, tears going down his cheeks.

"Kurt! What is the matter, tell me?" Blaine hurries over, taking Kurt into his arms and trying to wipe the tears away.

He melts into those arms and smiles, crying even more with how warm his heart feels. "Did you mean it? Did you mean that you want Eric as your son?"

"Of course I meant it. He is your son and you are going to be my husband. That makes me his father and I could not be happier then to have the honor of having such a smart, energetic, and beautiful boy as my son. To teach him everything I know and take him on the trips he so desperately dreams of going on."

Kurt looses it, body shaking with his tears as he smiles so bright at Blaine. "Y-you.. That is more then his own father ever wanted of him." He clings to Blaines shirt as the prince smiles and kisses up his tears. "How are you so perfect? So open and willing to accept a child that is not yours? No one would fault you for making him a servant or just passing him some unimportant title."

"I could never do that to him." Blaine kisses Kurt on the lips. "He will always be my son and will never be treated as anything else. He may never have the crown, but he is no less important to me then when we have our own child in nine months. I love him."

Kurt laughs and hugs to Blaine tight. "he loves you too. I heard him say it and trust me. He never said that to Fitzwilliam. Not even once." He pulls away wiping his tears up as his smile grows. "You promised me a ride. Let us go before people start to talk. Plus the sooner we go out, the sooner we come back and you may spend more time with your," He smiles so bright at Blaine "son."

He finds himself smiling along with Kurt as a few tears hit his own eyes. Taking the slender hand into his own, leading Kurt to the horse being held by a stable hand. "Henry, could you please send for Maria at the palace that young master Eric will need her to attend him. Kurt will be joining me on a ride."

"As you wish Highness."

Blaine helps Kurt into the saddle before hoping up behind him. Wrapping his arms around that slender waste to hold the reigns and heading off towards the open fields and trees. "I want to show you some place very special to me. It is my place to go and think when things become a bit much."

"I am all yours, Blaine, to show what you will."

They head off towards the trees, a well traveled path that Blaine has made on his many outings. Deeper beneath the trees and out of the sun. Kurt watching everything go by with a happy smile as he makes sure his back is snuggled against the princes front, a wicked grin on his face as Blaine starts to blush the longer they ride. His blue eyes look back at Blaine, just about to tease him a bit more when the trees clear and he can hear water running.

"We arrived." Blaine kisses his cheek before slipping out of the saddle and offering his hands to help Kurt down.

"We have? Already?" Kurts lingers in those strong arms once his feet are on the ground before looking about and gasping. His eyes are meet with a beautiful grass and flower filled meadow, a stream flowing through the one side, and a large weeping willow near the waters edge with the ground beneath it showing signs of someone having sat there repeatedly or for a very long time.

"We have. This is my spot. I come here to get away from the world, read where no one can interrupt me, or just take in the beauty of everything around."

"I am guessing that you prefer the tree to most spots?"

Blaine laughs and leads Kurt towards the tree. "Yes I do. I can listen to the wind blow through the branches and hear the water trickle over the small rocks with a fish jumping every now and then. Plus the ground is just perfect for sitting." He demonstrates by sitting down and leaning back against the tree. "See? Just the perfect spot."

Kurt looks around and nods. "It is and thank you for showing it to me." He moves to straddle Blaines lap, sitting down facing the other man with his knees on either side of his hips. "It is the perfect secluded spot to show you much more affection." He leans in and kisses him. "Now tell me.. Did you do your homework?"

The heavy blush on his face is confirmation enough, but the prince nods slowly, moving his hands to red right above Kurts bottom. "I… I did."

"Then you deserve a reward, because I did mine as well." he moves so their bodies are as close as possible. Aligning his hips with the others below him. "What prize would you like? I can give you a kiss." He kisses him, opening his mouth and teasing Blaine with his tongue. Pulling away when the hands on his back slip down to his ass and squeezes tight. "I could touch you." He runs his hands down the chest in front of him, hands teasing at the buttons of Blaines coat, undoing them and slipping the garment off of the man. Blaine shivering below him as his body responds to all the teasing. "Or I can… give you the feeling you had when you touched yourself. That is.. If you say you pleasured yourself to completion." He pushes his hips down, drawing a gasping moan out of Blaines mouth.

"If I did pleasure myself to the end… If I admit to it.. Would you do that again?" he tries pulling on Kurts hips to get that pressure back.

"Tell me then. Did you? Did you blush as your servants changed your sheets because they were dirty with your seed?"

Blaine nods, his face growing bright red as his body shivers. "It is part of the reason I hunted you down." he leans forward hiding his face in Kurts shoulder. "They were looking at me and whispering and laughing. They knew and I was so embarrassed."

He laughs first at how adorable it is that Blaine was shy about his soiled sheets. "My dear, you need to get use to that. If I am going to be slipping into your chambers at night, you will have a lot more dirty sheets and they will definitely whisper about how virile you are." He kisses Blaines neck. Before purring out. "We are going to give them soiled pants next. You have earned your prize."

Their lips attach, Blaine relaxing into it and opening his mouth when Kurt teases with his tongue and lets him work lick inside until he can coax Blaine to do the same to his mouth. Slowly While Blaine is distracted by the kissing and Kurt can feel how hard he is below him, he rolls his hips causing Blaine to startle and moan into his mouth. His hand clinging tighter at Kurts ass.

"K-kurt…" He leans his head back against the tree.

"Is this how you felt?" He moves position, scooting back so he can place his hand over the clothing covered member. His fingers holding around it as best he can, moving it up and down and adding more pressure as he goes. Watching Blaine fall apart at his touch, the sight making his own body shiver with even more want and his fluids starting to soak his undergarments. "Did you shiver and moan just like this when it was your hand on you?"

Blaine pushes his hips up on instinct, a whimper cutting off with a moan. "This feels… better then my hand did." He reaches down and adds his own hand with Kurts. Both moving against himself, his hips trying to move, but not able to hold a good rhythm. "I… Kurt.. Please…"

"What. What is it dear."

"I need.." He groans, arching his back as Kurt adds more pressure and moves a bit faster. "Kiss me." Their lips attach in a hungry kiss. Blaine pushing at Kurts body, taking the man by surprise.

"Blaine.." He gasps as their lips attach again and he finds himself under Blaines body, legs spread and the boy moving closer. "Do what you need."

He keeps kissing Kurts mouth, his hands going down the willing body below him as Blaine pushes between those long gorgeous legs and rubs himself against Kurt. A grin growing on his face as the pale boy breaks the kiss to cry out in pleasure. That's the noise that spurs him on. He needs to hear it again. His hips moving faster as he tries to push down, making Kurt squirm and cling to him. It's sloppy and has absolutely no rhythm, but he doesn't care. Not until that strange feeling starts in his belly, the one he felt for the first time last night and he groans as everything snaps. His hands grip hard to Kurts hips as he cums, his body moving a few last thrusts against Kurts as his orgasm flows through his body and he goes lax, panting into Kurts damp shoulder.

At first he doesn't notice the whines and movement below him. His golden eyes opening slowly as he pulls his head up, looking at Kurt wiggling and moving his head about. It takes him another moment to realize Kurt has his legs gripping around him and his hips moving to try and get friction.

"What do you need. Tell me and I will try."

"More. Need.. More, touch me. Please Blaine."

Blaine moves out from between those long legs, Kurt whining louder at the loss of what pressure he had, his own hands going to undo the top of his pants and one of them slipping in side. "No.. let me. Please Kurt. I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel."

Kurt doesn't give him a choice in turning back before his hand shoots out of his pants and he's pushing them down to reveal his soaked under pants. Grabbing Blaines hand and guiding it with his own until Blaine is pushing at his center over the under clothes. Moving his fingers the way Kurt is moving his own to show him what he needs. His golden eyes shifting between watching his hand play with the clothed wetness and up to Kurts face, screwed up pleasure. Purely on accident Blaine pushes in harder hitting something that just send Kurt arching and crying out as he has his own orgasm and a smile crosses Blaines face.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt pulls at the prince, pulling him into his arms to snuggle up with while their body's calm.

"Then I did it right?" He kisses at Kurts cheek.

Laughing he nods "Yes you did alright for your first time. I am not complaining."

"Just alright? That wont do." Blaine pouts, it is so adorable as his eyes study Kurts soaked under pants, his own starting to cool and stick to his body. "Tonight I will get it right. I have to in order to see what face you make when I do better then just 'alright' because that face.. Those sounds were just heaven."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him before laughing. "Well, I wont make any different face until you are willing to be with out clothing with me. Because this here." he cups the front of Blaines pants making the boy cringe with how disgusting it feels with his seed stuck to his body. "Goes inside me."

"Give me time. It will be in side you and with the lessons you are giving me, you will be extremely happy with it." Blaine kisses Kurt softly. "Now I am afraid we need to make ourselves more presentable and head back. As good as it felt in the making, I need to change my pants."

They both laugh as they get up and straighten each others clothes, stealing kisses in the process. They hurry back, avoiding the odd looks they get as they don't linger at the stables and hurry to their private chambers changing their clothes and meeting back up with Eric in the dinning hall. Sitting closer then they usually do, eye shinning as they look at each other while Eric tells them of his riding lesson and what he plans to do the rest of the day. They are all telling stories with Eric when Edward and Victoria join them for the rest of the meal. The parents studying their son and smiling. Edward slipping his way into the story telling. Kurt had never seen Eric so happy as when the King lifted him up onto his lap and told the boy about when Blaine was his age and decided he wanted to be a knight. Running around and 'saving' damsels, dogs, and boys from the dangers of the every day life. The result being a very large group of mad palace servants who refused to take the fall for all the things the boy had broken in his rescues.

When they part, with a reluctance on Edward and Erics part, both having enjoyed telling story after story to each other. Blaine takes the both of them out to the grounds to play badminton. Kurt and Blaine laughing as Eric can't seem to get the hang of it.

"This is a silly game. It is set up so only adults can play." He throws his racquet down and pouts, arms crossed over his chest.

Blaine scoops him up. "Then what would you like to do Eric?" he grins and laughs as he spins the boy.

Eric giggles and clings to him "I want to catch butterflies!"

"Then butterfly catching it is." He puts him down before running off towards the flower fields, Eric right on his heals.

Kurt rolling his eyes and following. "I have two children in my life." he catches up in time to see the boys stalking a poor helpless butterfly.

"Have to be quiet. Like a cat and pounce before it knows we are here." Eric tip toes. Blaine trying to copy him. To Kurt they looked utterly silly. In their minds they were stealthy like the Tigers they read about in the last book. In the end? It was a score of 15 to 0 in favor of the butterflies.

Dinner is eventful and charming as a few nobles join them. Wishing well to the engaged and Edward having kidnapped Eric to sit beside him so they can talk more. The king giving his advice for catching those pesky butterflies.

Later in the night when Kurt slips into Blaines chambers, they smile at each other before kissing and moving to the bed. Repeating their actions from the meadow, so that Blaine may perfect the use of his hand. Both are reluctant to part that time, but Kurt knowing he has to go back to his own chambers. Slipping out with a happy smile on his face and thoughts of what he should teach the prince on the next night.


	5. Chapter 5

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 5/?

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - So sorry for the delay getting this chapter out. A lot of real life stress crept up on me and I just needed a day to rest and get over it. I'll be a lot happier when my leg is not so messed up and sore all the time and I can go back to work.

On a happier note thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome and definitely keep me writing. I think Eric is going to take over for a chapter at some point. He is just so darling and it would be fun to write from his point of view. The last part was rewritten after a horrible night of babysitting my nephew who is the epitome of terrible two and his three year old sister wasn't any better. I had to write something that made me smile. Hope you enjoy!

-THIS CHAPTER IS RE-POSTED WITH A NEW ENDING 3/16/2013-

This day was becoming a horrible form of punishment. Yes, Blaine was happy to sit there and watch his dad play with Eric. Yes, he was happy that his mom and Kurt were talking wedding clothes and when they will be done. Yes, he was overly happy that the wedding was only two days away. So what had the prince unhappy? It was 24 hours since he has felt that warm body against his and had that wonderful pleasure rush through his body by any means other then his own hand. Of course he was enjoying exploring more of how that feels, but Kurt had promised to come into his bed every night and last night he didn't show up.

"What do you think my dear?"

"What was that mother?" he turns his attention towards his mom.

"Kurt and I were asking if you approve of holding the dinner after the ceremony instead of the breakfast."

Kurt watches him with a raise brow, a smirk crossing his face when he notices how red in the face Blain has gotten. "I think it is a wonderful idea. It would give more time to prepare for the honeymoon trip and I could spend the morning meal with Eric." His eyes shift to his son telling Edward all about Rose and how much she is growing every day. "Especially since it will be a fortnight until I see him again."

"Then a dinner it will be, if I may join you for the morning meal with Eric as well." Their eyes meet as Blaine smiles.

"I think Eric and myself would be honored for you to join us."

Victoria looks between the two and smiles brightly "I will have the cook prepare for both then. For now though, I think Edward and I should go and prepare for the afternoon. The advisors want to talk to us about the future of the throne and try to get us to back what ever plans they have."

"Good luck mother."

"Thank you son. We will see you all again for dinner." She drags away a complaining Edward. He really wants to stay and listen to Eric instead of the advisors.

"Papa!" The young man hops into the lap of his father. Huge grin on his face. "Can we go to the library? I would love to see the map of where you and Blaine are traveling to after the wedding."

"That sounds perfect. How about you go with Maria and get cleaned up a bit, then Blaine and I will meet you there."

"Ok papa!" He kisses Kurt on the cheek before running over and giving Blaine as kiss as well. Running off with Maria to put his afternoon clothes on. Happily spouting off all the stories he wants to read with his Papa and Blaine.

"That is my cue to go clean up as well." Kurt moves about leaning in to kiss Blaine on the cheek. "See you soon my dear."

"See you soon." He watches Kurt leave, planning to follow him back towards his personal chambers as soon as there is a bit of distance between them. That would give everyone the idea that he was going to escort Kurt to the library, not sneak in so that he can satisfy his addiction with kissing his betrothed. If their hands happened to wander then that would just be a bonus.

He walks down towards Kurts chambers, humming as his mind thinks about finally kissing those lips when all of a sudden he's grabbed from the back and dragged into a spare room. Blaine gasps out a startled cry as he's spun around and another body presses up against him and another pair of lips connecting with his. Blaine pulls back slightly as his hands slid into the blond locks and his eyes look into the mischievous blue eyes he has become addicted to. "I have a feeling." Blaine leans in kissing him softly. "You were waiting for me."

"Um I may have been." Kurt connects their lips again."You took an awful long time to follow me. I was beginning to think the looks you gave me all lunch were my imagination."

"You are very lucky that you are right." He connects their lips again groaning when Kurt bites his bottom lip. "I missed you last night. You never showed."

Kurt laughs, leaning his head against Blaines chest. "Forgive me. Eric had a bad dream and cried most the night."

"You should have said something." Blaine lifts his chin. "Is he alright? He seemed fine at lunch while he talked with father."

"He is perfectly alright. It was just a dream he has had every now and then."

"Tell me? Please?" He leads Kurt towards a lounge settled to the side of the room.

"Are you sure? We have a limited time to be less then appropriate with each other." Kurt pushes Blaine to sit down and straddles his lap.

Blaine settles his hands on those perfect hips. "Um I cave touching you." His hands slide back to squeeze at the round globes of the other mans ass. "But we will have the rest of our lives to be inappropriate with each other. I have a limited amount of time to learn about Eric and be prepared for when our son has this reoccurring nightmare and needs us to comfort him or even just me while you tend to our baby."

Kurt laughs as he changes position. Sliding so that he is between Blaines legs, leaning against his chest. "You are out to make me cry daily sir." he wipes at the happy tears in his eyes. "Well, his nightmare is something that did happen to him. He was two. Fitzwilliam had decided that while he was feeling stronger he would take our son to visit his older brother. I was against the trip, seeing that my husband had not been in the best of health and showing signs of getting worse. There was just no arguing with the man. So he took Eric and as a punishment for my complaining about the trip he left me home. A few days later an express arrived stating that my husband had lost consciousness in the carriage and they suspected it had been for most of the second days ride. No one had checked on Eric and him."

"Eric was the only one with him?" Blaine runs his hands in an attempt to sooth Kurts nerves.

"He was very determined to show he could still be an attentive father even though the man never looked at Eric before then. Maria had been made to ride above with the driver. He said it was her status as a servant to ride with the rest of the servants. So yes Eric was alone with his father. When they had stopped for a rest Maria found him curled up in the farthest corner from Fitzwilliam crying. He thought his father had died in front of him. He didn't even speak a word until I arrived a day after the letter and even then it was gabled speech of him being scared. It took me a whole year to get the boy calmed and his fathers health never improved so he was not around the man after that." Kurt entwines their hands. "Now when ever he is to stressed or starts to worry about something, he has dreams of his father passing out. This time it was a dream of You and I going on our trip and never returning because a group of bandits attacked our carriage and killed us."

"Is that why he wants to know the whole route we will be traveling?"

"Yes it would seem so."

"Then I will make sure he knows every stop we are making." He pulls one pale hand to his lips. "Plus we will send him a missive every town. I do not want him suffering while we are gone."

"Are you sure you will have time to send that missive as we will be wrapped around each other making our own child during each stop?"

"There is always time for Eric." He leans in and kisses Kurt on the cheek. "I want our son to know we are perfectly alright and how much we miss him."

"You, good sir, are on your way to being the best father there ever was." He turns over and connects their lips softly before moving to stand up.

Blaine follows him as he takes his hand to walk Kurt out. "That would not be possible. You are the best father ever other wise Eric would never be as perfect as he is."

"Trying to flatter me into your bed sir?" His eyes sparkle with mischief.

"That may have been part of my plan." Blaine teases back. "Though I was hoping that you would come to my bed anyways." he kisses Kurt, pulling him closer as his tongue teases its way into the others mouth. Showing the skills Kurt has been teaching him. Each of them pulling the other closer as they get lost in joining that one part of each other. When Blaine pulls back the others mouth follows in an attempt for more. "I take that as confirmation of my skills improving."

"I would say Yes your skills have become quite above average." Kurt slowly moves away and out the door. "I think you have earned a reward."

"What kind of reward would that be?" He makes sure their hands are entwined as Blaine escorts Kurt to the library to meet up with Eric.

"You will just have to wait until tonight."

Blaine blushes as his mind tries to come up with something they could do. His mind happily having their bodies entwined until an all familiar voice brings an even bigger smile to his face.

"PAPA!" Kurt finds himself with an arm full of hyper four year old. "You took So long! I was getting worried."

"Sorry Eric. Your Papa and I had some things to discuss about the wedding." Blaine bops the boy on the nose. "Forgive us?"

Eric giggles and nods his head. "Of course Blaine! Now common I want to see your travel plans."

"As you wish my darling." Kurt kisses his cheek. "Lead the way to the maps."

Eric hops out of his arms and grabs both men by the hand, dragging them into the back corner of the library where all the maps are. Blaine lifting him up to sit on the table top while Kurt and him show the boy the trip through the country they will take to get to their honeymoon spot at the hot springs. Blaine pointing out ever town and city, promising to send him a message from each one and to buy him a present from each that he will get when they return. Eventually their map reading turns into talk about the different animals they will see and then to bringing out books on birds to show Eric what they look like.

When dinner rolls around both men escort a slowly tiring out Eric. Kurt smiles at his son rubbing his eyes as they arrive after the King and Queen are already seated.

"Apologies Mother and Father. We were distracted in the library and lost track of time." Blaine pulls the chair out for Kurt. Grinning wider when Kurt kisses his cheek before sitting.

"Quite alright. You have two very good reasons to be distracted." Edward returns a waive from Eric.

"Two of the best distractions, right Eric?" Blaine sits next to Eric as the food is served.

"If you mean me then yes." He grins before yawning. "I like spending time with daddy and Papa."

All the adults look at the sleepy boys. Kurt clearing his throat as he leans in to make sure his son looks at him. "When you say daddy do you mean Blaine?"

Eric nods slowly. "He said he wants me to be his son. So I thought about it and I like that idea." He smiles at his Papa. "If I get to be his son then he is my daddy and then I get my first grandparents."

Victoria is doing a horrible job of hiding her happy smile as Edward laughs and grins. "Eric would we really be your first grandparents?"

The boy nods slowly.

Kurt kisses his sons cheek. "My mother and father passed away before I was even married and Fitzwilliam was the age to be a grandfather when I married him."

Edward nods his head. "Then it is final. Eric Masterson, would you allow us to call you our grandson?"

Eric is up and out of his seat jumping into Edwards lap before the first tears dropped out of Kurts eyes. " Yes. Yes. Yes. Grandpa!"

Kurt wipes at his eyes trying to hold back his tears while he watches his son become part of the family. First Blaine telling him he was going to be his son and now this. He was only suppose to marry again and provide children to the crown and now he is fairly certain he is falling in love with this family. The rest of dinner is spent in laughter and stories of Blaine as a baby. Eric staying in Edwards lap the entire meal and Victoria asking to tuck the boy in herself as she doesn't want to leave his side so soon. Eric says he wants that so Kurt lets them go, smiling at Blaine as he moves to leave to prepare for bed. He doesn't even hesitate before slipping off down the halls to Blaines door. Slipping in and locking the door before heading over to the other man. "How is it that you can change everything I have ever thought in just one months time?"

"Hello to you too." Blaine reaches out and caresses his cheek. "In what way?"

"Edward and Victoria treating Eric as their real grandson. You wanting him as part of your family. The way he calls you daddy already." Kurt back up a bit smiling. "The way you are getting to know me and make me feel things for you that I have never felt for another."

"What are you feeling?" Blaine steps closer, closing the gap Kurt had made.

"Love. I am falling in love with you and your silly grin and your innocent blush every time you look at me." He wraps his arms around Blaine. "I love showing you new things."

"I love you." Blaine smiles through his blush as his hands caress around Kurts body.

"Blaine…" Kurt starts to cry. "You make me cry like an innocent." he leans in touching their lips together. "I love you too my sweet innocent prince." He takes a step back letting his rob drops to the floor and revealing his fully bare body. A smile on his lips at how Blaines eyes travel down between his legs. Not shy and scared like he was the first night. "I think we can touch each other without any barriers on tonight."

He raises his golden eyes to look into Kurts as he unties his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before lowing his hands to the tie on his breeches. "If that is what you wish." He lets the pants fall his chest turning red as his blush intensifies. His hands shifting to try and cover his manhood.

"Do not be shy." Kurt moves him to sit on the bed before kneeling between his legs. Pushing his hands out of the way so that he can look at Blaine in all his glory. "I think you are so beautiful." He licks his palm before wrapping his fingers around the stiff cock. Stroking his hand up and down the shaft as his eyes watch Blaine to see what he likes more.

"Kurt… that feels much better.. Then my own hand."

"That would be the point." His eyes stay on Blaines face while he leans forward slowly running his tongue up the shaft causing Blaine to throw his head back in a loud moan. "I take it you like that. Makes me wonder about this." He licks over the tip, tasting the precum gathering there before he wraps his lips around the head and sucks while his tongue runs under the head.

Blaine bucks his hips up as Kurt moves his head having been ready for that natural instinct. "Kurt what are you.. What are you doing…"

His lips form a smirk as he goes lower and starts to bob his head as he sucks in response to Blaines question. If Blaine has the ability to talk then he isn't doing enough. He pushes his tongue against the vein on the underside of Blaines cock as his mouth bobs and sucks, his hand moving on the parts he can't cover and finally reducing Blaine to a shuddering pile of goo. The boy gripping Kurts hair as his hips try to move into that heavenly wet warmth around him.

"Ku-" His body shivers as that wonderful tingly starts in his belly. He doesn't even warn Kurt before his head throws back and his back arches as his seed fills Kurts mouth. "Kurt!"

Kurt swallows every drop before crawling up onto the bed and straddling his over pliant prince. "So very good. I love how you taste." He bends down and kisses him allowing their tongues to share the taste of Blaines seed causing the boy to moan into it before he pushes and rolls them over. Blaine groaning as he's now on top. "Shift up the bed Blaine. It is not very comfortable with my legs dangling off the side."

They both shift up the covers towards the pillows. "Kurt, that was so good. Now how do I return the favor?"

"You do not need to. We can just cuddle now." He tries to pulls Blaine down into his arms.

"No. Please let me." Blaine shifts down so that he is laying between Kurts open legs. His hand caressing over the mound. "How do I start?"

Kurt spreads his legs wider. "Just like when we had our clothes on. Run your fingers between the lips." Blaine does as he's told. Caressing his fingers down as the lips part and he can feel the silky smooth skin of Kurts inner lips. "Good. Now if you rub up top you will find my clitoris. That is what gives me those shocks of pleasure you like so much." He gasps as Blaine touches the way he's told to and grinning as Kurt gets wetter for him. "L-let me…" Kurt moves his hands and pulls his outer lips apart so Blaine can see what he is doing. "I-if you put your finger inside and push along the top there is another pleasure spot. Other wise just explore." He cries out as Blaine pinches his clit with a grin on his face. Golden eyes watching every reaction Kurt makes. Blaine moves his exploring to push inside the slick hole and grinning as the body in front of him shivers as he runs his finger over the walls trying to find the spot that gets the biggest reaction.

"Is there a way to use my mouth as you did?"

Their eyes meet as Kurt nods. "Your tongue. You can lick the lips, suck on the clitoris, or push your tongue inside like your finger is." He moans as Blaine finds a spot inside he really likes. "You can even… keep your finger inside while you lick… a-and add more fingers." He arches up as Blaine all of a sudden licks at his pussy.

"I think I can do that." And Blaine does. He puts his all into finding what makes Kurt squirm more and what causes him to get wetter as his tongue licks and explores his outer walls before pushing inside with his finger. His eyes stay trained on Kurts face as he starts to move his finger in and out of him and grinning when he feels his loves hips move with him. Adding another finger gets and even better reaction. Kurt covers his mouth as he screams, Blaine having found his g-spot as his tongue punishes his clit. For someone who has never done this before the prince is definitely determined to perfect it.

The fingers inside him speed up as the tongue goes between lapping and sucking hi clit to pushing in along side the fingers. Kurt doesn't even know how long they are at it before he's biting his knuckles the keep from screaming out as his pussy squirts for the first time in his life. Blaine licking up all the new juices before moving up to kiss Kurt. The biggest happiest grin on his juice covered face. Kurt looking at him as his body tingles in pleasure. "H-how did you do that?"

"You came." Blaine grins even bigger now. "I finally made you fell the way I do." He kisses Kurt as the blonde laughs. "I love you."

"Um love you to silly boy." He pulls Blaine to his chest and purrs when he fells that his prince is hard again. "You must be happy with what you did."

"Um yeah well." He blushes as he tries to move his hips back from Kurt.

"It is alright. We have time if you would like.." Kurt moves his hips so that Blaines cock touches his inner lips. "Would you make love to me?"

Blaine groans and flops his head against Kurts shoulder "I want to. I want to enter you so badly, but are we not suppose to wait until our wedding night?"

"Suppose to wait for everything we have done until then." He rolls his hips to let Blaine feel how wanting he is to be joined.

"Kurt." His hands still the movement below him. "Please Kurt. You are teaching me so much, but I do not think I am ready." His cheek turn pink as he looks into Kurts eyes.

"What makes you think you are not ready?"

"I have never been inside someone and you have been married before. How am I suppose to be any good at making you feel good?" He tries to hide his face in Kurts shoulder while the other man laughs softly.

"Blaine, my dear, I am fairly certain you will be much better then a 49 year old man." Kurt hugs about Blaine as he tries to not think about his dead husband while in bed with the prince. "Trust me that most of our marriage was me giving him pleasure and then going back to my room to finish myself."

"Then I am already a lot better then he was?"

"You are already a lot better then he was."

Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt softly. "I still wish to wait. Please my love. Please can we wait until our wedding night."

Kurt studies his face, looking into his eyes as a smile grows across his face. "Then we will wait." He laughs slightly as Blaine grins like a puppy. "Off me then. I need to head back to my chambers."

"As you wish my love." He leans down and kisses Kurt before moving off of him. "Will we meet tomorrow night?"

"Only if you are a fool. You never see the bridegroom the night of the wedding." He laughs getting out of the bed while Blaine groans, burying his face in the pillows. "Be happy my dear. That means our wedding will be the next time we are alone together."

"Mm but that will start our fourteen days of just each other." He pulls on his night shirt and robe. "Now are you going to come and give me a proper goodnight?"

Blaine chuckles and gets up from the bed wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him softly. "Goodnight my sweet darling love."

"Goodnight my utterly naked soon to be husband." He kisses Blaine softly again before sneaking off and slipping out the door, heading back to his own chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 6/?

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - CHAPTER 5 WAS REPOSTED. I re-did the end part of chapter 5. I am so sorry to everyone who really liked the chapter, but it didn't translate well when I tried to write this chapter. So I took out the PIV sex and moved it to this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. Thank you to the reviewers and everyone who is reading this. Hope you enjoy the wedding!

-

The next morning Kurt smiles as Eric and him enter the dinning hall and he sees Blaine talking with his father. "Good morning everyone."

Eric runs over to Victoria when she opens her arms for a hug. "Good morning you two."

Blaine stands up and hurries to Kurt, kissing his cheek. "Good morning."

"Well now that we all greeted each other lets eat. It is a full day of wedding activities and our last day as two families." Edward winks at Victoria as they note the obvious puppy love eyes Blaine has for Kurt.

The couple sits and they all discus what needs to be done and when it needs to be done. Everyone parting the table to make sure everything is finalized. Kurt sets about making sure his personal belongings are moved to the new quarters that he and Blaine will share after the ceremony the next morning. Blaine makes sure the trunks are on the carriage for their trip. Both groomsmen having a final suit fitting while Victoria and Edward make sure the palace chapel is decorated properly. By the time dinner rolls around they are exhausted and Kurt decides to have his meal with Eric in their room. Sending a missive to Blaine:

'My Darling,

Forgive me for missing our last dinner as Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel-Masterson. I have chosen to spend this last evening with our son, who sends his love to you as well. I love you darling and can not wait to be your husband on the marrow.

Yours always,  
Kurt Anderson

Ps I wanted to try signing my soon to be new name.

Edward moves his seat closer to his son. "You seem awful calm for a man that is to be married when he awakes. How can this be?"

Blaine grins at his dad. "Because in the morning I will marry the owner of my heart."

"Really? The owner of your heart?" Edward laughs as his son nods. "This would not have anything to do with the two of you sneaking around at night would it?"

"Father!" He leans in whispering. "You knew? How?"

"Son we live in a palace that has hundreds of people. You both really thought that not one of the guards or servants would notice?"

"I did, but I do remember Kurt saying no one would bat an eye." Blaines face brightens up with a blush. "You are not mad are you?"

"No. Not mad. Slightly disappointed that you two did not wait, but your mother and I could both tell after the Ball that you two had grown quite fond of each other."

"We love each other father. Thank you for finding him for me. For making this happen." Blaine moves to hug his dad.

"I am so happy for you. Though I think your thank you should go to that little boy. Our new grandson really is the matchmaker in all of this." Edward and Blaine both laugh. "So with your nightly activities I guess you have no questions about the wedding night."

Blaine shakes his head as his face grows even redder. "Father no I do not need advice. Kurt is… he has helped me."

"Then stop being so shy." He stands up. "Go and get a good sleep. Tomorrow starts the next stage in your life."

-

The next morning was truly chaotic. The guests for the breakfast show up and are seated while Kurt tries to get Eric settled down long enough to put his wedding attire on. Eric ending up being on time to eat and Kurt showing up slightly late. A few of the nobles murmuring about how inappropriate it is for Kurt to not only show late, but be wearing white when he has a son. Blaine ignores all the talk standing and pulling the chair out while smiling when Kurt runs a hand over the handsome black jacket Blaine is wearing.

Once Blaine and Kurt are both seated Edward stands, raising his glass. "I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating the marriage of our son, Blaine, and Kurt. Making our family stronger with the addition of not only a son-in-law I welcome with open arms, but my new grandson Eric. I offer a toast to a happy and fruitful marriage to the both of you. To Kurt and Blaine!"

Everyone raises their glasses and toast the soon to be couple. Blaine and Kurt blushing and enjoying everyone paying them attention. Their hands staying linked as the meal is served. Everything going smooth and ending when the steward announced the carriages were ready to take the whole party to the chapel. Blaine kissing knuckle of his beloved before slipping into his own carriage.

Their carriage procession is a short ride to the palace chapel. Citizens of the neighboring towns lines up to view the line of white horses and carriages. Blaine waives and smiles at everyone with a practiced ease and a happy smile on his face that grows even wider when his carriage pulls up at he chapel and he is escorted in by the nobles that were chosen to be in his wedding party and taken to his waiting room. Edward going with him to keep the prince calm.

Victoria escorts Kurt to his waiting chamber. The bridegroom pacing the room while his matrons of honor watch on.

"Kurt dear you need to calm down. You have been doing so well with nerves until now." Victoria stands and tries to calm him.

"I know and it is so silly of me. I have been married before, but I am still scared." he looks into the queens eyes.

"What is it that you have to be scared of?"

"I am afraid of not being good enough."

"Oh my dear." She laughs as her arms pull Kurt into a hug. "You will never not be good enough. You are the perfect match and so much more then Edward and I had hoped for. The past month having you with us has made us all happier then we have ever been."

Kurt smiles, wrapping his arms around Victoria. "Thank you." Now Kurt knows that he can keep his head held high even with all the whispers going around about how long ago his husband died and the fact he is wearing white even though he was previously married. His eyes roam over the wedding party in his room before leaning in to whisper in the ear of the queen. "I do not think any of these noble women want to be here."

She laughs and nods. "I am sorry you are subjected to their cruelty. They see you marrying Blaine as the end of their chance at the throne and they seem awful upset about not having a chance at my seat." they both laugh as the music starts in the chapel now that all who are going to attend are seated. "That is my queue." She exit's the room to go meet Edward.

The proceedings start as Edward escorts Victoria down the aisle, standing in front of their seats to the side of the altar. Blaines wedding party making their trip down the aisle next. The groomsmen standing to the side as Blaine waits for his very soon to be husband to make his way. His smile growing wider as the doors open allowing the bridesmaids to make their way followed by the flower girls carpeting the floor with rose petals. He swears his heart stops as Kurt steps through, head held high and moving with poise and grace. Pure beauty that Blaine has no idea how he got so lucky to be marrying such a perfect and beautiful man. Once they are both in front of the altar, Blaine offers his arm guiding Kurt up to kneel before the priest and allow the blessing of their union to begin.

Everything is a blur to the two men. The priest chanting over them before they stand and give their vows only having eyes for each other. Kurt knowing with his whole being that when he smiles and opens his lips saying 'I do' he means it. His heart going to Blaine as they slide their rings on each others hands. Both men smiling as they turn, Blaine signing his name in the registry then handing Kurt the quill allowing him to sign as well, sealing their marriage. The priest smiling and introducing the couple as husbands for the first time.

Blaine turns towards Kurt smiling. "Kurt Anderson I love you." he leans forward lightly kissing his new husband to the applause of all present.

Edward and Victoria move forward kissing the cheeks of both boys before allowing them to head for the exit. Everyone cheering as the new couple exit's the chapel and get rice thrown at them. Kurt smiling as he looks into Blaines eyes as he helps Kurt into the carriage, following him up soon after before turning and throwing coins to the people assembled to see them off.

Kurt waiving and trying not to cry at his son clinging to Edward and crying. "Blaine. Please we need to go before I change my mind about leaving."

Blaine sits and pulls Kurt close. "Driver." The carriage starts moving as Blaine holds Kurt close. "You can cry my love. No one would fault you for crying." Kurt leans into Blaines chest and cries. Making sure to hide his face so no one but Blaine sees.

Edward holds Eric tight as the boy cries. "It will be alright."

"I want my papa." The boys lower lip quivers as Edward carries the boy to their carriage. "I want papa. He has never left me before."

"Eric they will be back in a fortnight. In the mean time you get to teach me all about your horse."

"Rose?"

"That would be the one. How about you and I take a stop at the stables and I can meet Rose." He hands the boy up to Victoria.

"I think that would be lovely. May I join you two handsome men?" She kisses the young boys cheek.

He nods slowly as his hands clear the tears from his face. "As soon as we get back?"

"As soon as we get back." Edward pops the kid on the nose making him laugh.

-

Kurt looks up at the cottage they will spend their first night together his eyes still red from crying. Two arms wrap around his waist. "Ready to go in? Everything was made ready for us before our arrival." Blaine kisses at the pale skin Kurts neck.

"I am." Kurt turns in those strong arms to look into those beautiful eyes of his husband. "Have you sent a servant with the missive for Eric?"

"As soon as we stopped I sent one of the attendants back to the palace with the missive. Even though we are not that far from home and staying in my families retreat house." His hands slide around his husbands body pulling him closer.

"I know. Tomorrow we start the longer trip." He leans in and connects their lips. "Take me inside. Make love to me."

"Anything for you my love. My husband." Blaine takes Kurt by the hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Slow steps hand in hand they both walk into the room. Blue eyes sparkling as Kurt is pulled in close to his husbands body. Their lips connecting in a sweet kiss as their hands travel up into each others hair and back. Tongues caressing and tasting each other. Kurt making sure they keep moving back towards the bed, grinning when Blaine sits down and looks up at him with flushed cheeks and hands gripping at his hips. Pale nimble fingers start to undo the fastenings on his coat and shirt. Slipping both garments off and dropping them into a pile on the floor. Blaine moving his eyes up and down his husbands body.

"Blaine, you enjoying the view?" Bending down to remove his shoes as his eyes stay on Blaine.

"Most definitely. You are gorgeous." Blaine eyes as Kurt removes his stockings and starts to undo his pants. The material falling and bunching at his feet leaving his husband standing before him naked. "So gorgeous."

"And wanting of you." Kurt makes sure Blaines eyes follow his hands as they cares down his body. "I have been waiting for you to make love to me. Please Blaine. Please make love to me."

He's up off the bed and pulling Kurt into a deep kiss in the blink of an eye. Hands running down and hooking under his pale legs and lifting Kurt up to wrap his legs around his waist, turning and plopping them both on the bed. Lips staying connected as he rolls their hips together pulling a deep moan out of his husband. "Tell me if I do anything wrong."

Kurt laughs as Blaine kisses down his throat. "You are wearing to many clothes. Less clothes. Now." His hands move and start to undo all the fastenings on his husbands clothes.

"Working on that." He shifts and shuffles taking off the layers that Kurt has undone. Layer by layer until all his skin is bare and he settles back down rolling his hips against Kurts causing them both to moan.

"Blaine…" Kurt pulls his husband into another kiss guiding one of the tan hands down his body and between his legs. Guiding his hand until he catches on and pushes two of his fingers into Kurts warm center causing his head to arch back as his hips move with the fingers shifting inside of him. "Good.. Good Blaine. W-when you are ready I want you… in me."

His hand keeps moving, being encouraged by Kurt arching his back and moaning. His smile grows as he slowly kisses down his husbands body until Blaine noses his way between the outer lips and licking around his inner lips before moving up to suck on his clit causing his husband to scream and his hands to burry deep into his curls. Blaine pushes his tongue in deeper, moving his fingers arching them up to cause a spark of pleasure to run through Kurts body. Keeping up his attentions until he hears Kurt cry out his name and he tastes his husbands orgasm.

"Blaine." Kurt purrs out his hips slowly rocking with the fingers still inside him. "You are a natural at that."

"Not at that." He kisses his way back up Kurts stomach. "I am getting much better at reading you." He pulls his fingers out kissing his husbands lips. "You show me when I am doing right or not."

"I do?" His legs wrap around Blaine, pulling him closer. "Do you know what I am wanting now?"

"I think I know." Blaine shifts his hips rubbing the head of his cock along his husbands folds. "Is this what you want? You want me?"

Kurt moans using his legs to try and pull Blaine into him. "Yes. Please I need you in me."

Blaine groans moving his hips and trying to push in. His aim off and missing the first few times he tries. Groaning with every miss.

Kurt laughs a bit. "Relax. Use your hand to guide in if you need too."

He groans as he surges forward kissing Kurt, pushing his hips again until the tip of his cock finally slips in. Both of them moaning as he pushes all the way in. His body shivering at how good it feels to be inside his husband for the first time. Their hands moving to entwine as Blaine starts to move his hips. Their bodies slowly starting to move together and Kurt doesn't even care that it isn't perfectly synced. Blaine tries to change his angle wanting to make Kurt squirm like he can with his hand. As soon as Kurt cries out and grips his back with both hands. Blaine moving his hands to grip Kurts thighs picking up speed as he can feel his orgasm getting closer.

"Kurt…. I.. Kurt I want you to come with me…"

Kurt groans reaching for one of Blaines hands. "T-touch me then… My clit. Like I taught you…" He makes sure Blaines fingers find his clit, his head arching back in pleasure. His hips snapping up as Blaine pushes in harder until he feels Kurts tense up, hears him scream out, as his inner walls squeeze tight.

Blaine shivers feeling the heat around him squeeze and make everything feels that much better. His hips snapping erratically before he pushes in as deep as he can his seed spilling out. Filling Kurt as their bodies shudder together and his hands move up to caress Kurts cheeks, pulling him into a languid kiss. Caressing and holding each other with smiles on their faces.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine reaches and takes one of his hands, kissing the back of it before placing both their hands over Kurts stomach while he shifts so they can spoon.

"Love you too." Kurt laughs and snuggles back against Blaine. "caressing my stomach already?"

"Um. Just incase our family starts growing tonight." he laughs when Kurt smacks his arm. "What?"

"We wont know for a couple months." He rolls over kissing Blaine. "Do not pout. We have a couple weeks to spend together trying as much as possible to make sure there is a baby."

"Then how about we get started on my trying?" Blaine laughs as Kurt rolls his eyes. Hands roaming as the rest of their night is spent with almost no sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 7/?

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Sorry for the delay. My nephew took a tumble down the stairs and I spent about two hours at the doctors to make sure he was alright and the rest of the night watching for signs of a concussion. Happily he seems to be alright besides the lump on the back of his head.

Also sorry for this one being a bit short. With the distractions via my niece and nephew it was hard to concentrate on getting just one chapter done. Also this weekend is the opening of the play so I won't have my normal long days of writing.

Once again thank you for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome! Now enjoy some in site on poor left behind Eric.

-

Shining blue eyes watch out one of the many windows facing the front road. A small letter clung in his tiny hand. Watching and waiting for the next messenger that should be showing up any day now. His parents should be three stops into their trip and he's only received one letter. It wasn't fair.

"Eric what are you doing?" Victoria pull sup a seat next to the boy who doesn't even look away from the window.

"Waiting. Papa and Daddy promised to send a letter at every stop." His blue eyes tear up. "I only got one so far and I should have two with a third on the way."

"Oh darling, you know they may have gotten delayed leaving one of the stops or maybe they did not have time to send one." She reaches out to comfort the boy as his tears pick up.

"No. Papa would never lie to me. Papa knows I get scared when there are long trips." He rubs the sleeve of his new jumper against his face, swiping his tears up into the green material. "I had a bad dream again. I need the letter to know it is not true."

Victoria reaches over with both hands now, pulling her grandson into her lap. "Why do you have such bad dreams? Your Papa and Daddy will not come to harm."

His tear filled eyes look up at his grandmothers worried face. "Because the last time I was away from Papa this long I was with my father." His eyes crinkle up and more tears started to fall. "Father would not wake up no matter how hard I tried to wake him. I was so scared. I am scared. What if Papa is sick and wont come home?" He buries his face in her chest, body shivering with his sobs. "I want my Papa…"

She tries to still her own tears as she holds the small boy close. "It will be alright Eric. If we hear naught from them by the end of the day today we will send a letter to them. Reminding them that you miss them and love them."

"Will you write it for me?" He peeks up with a small smile growing on his tear stained face.

"Why master Eric are you telling me you do not know how to write yet?"

"Papa has not taught me yet. Daddy was teaching me to ready though."

"Well then let us go to the study where your grandfather is and practice your writing. While I write the message you have for your parents." She laughs happily as Eric jumps out of her lap and starts running towards the study. "Slow down child! I am not as young as I use to be."

"But we need to hurry! I want to send the letter now." He hops up and down where he's stopped to wait for her.

"We will send it emergency post as soon as your missive is finished. So no big rush." She takes his hand once Victoria has caught up, leading Eric towards her husbands study. Her son had only been gone on his honeymoon for five days now and should be at their third rest stop of the trip. Plus with how they were sneaking around before the wedding, she doubt they would have time to write letters to the poor little boy.

Edward smiles brightly when he sees his two favorite people enter the study. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Eric runs up to him, wrapping the man in a tight hug. "Grandma said we could write Papa and Daddy a letter since I have yet to receive the ones they promised me."

"Now that sounds like an excellent plan! Though I have something that I forgot to send your way. It showed up quite early this morning." He reaches and digs around the papers on his desk while Victoria gets a quill and parchment out to write a letter for Eric. "Ah here it is." He passes Eric the two letters with his name scrawled across them. "Apparently the messenger from the second stop was ill so they sent both from the third stop on express and a message to me, for you, that they are very sorry to make you worry about the one being late."

Eric hops up and down in Edwards lap and making all kinds of giddy noises. "I TOLD you they would not forget me!"

Victoria giggles. "And I told you that there was probably something that kept them from sending it on time."

"Can we still write a letter to them?" He looks between the two. "I want to tell them I miss them and that Rose is being weaned off her mothers milk now and then we can ready their letters to me."

"Then let us proceed." Victoria writes as Eric spouts off what he wants to say. Eventually Edward guides the boys hand as he writes in the sloppy penmanship of a child learning to write. Then they all sit back while Edward reads the two letters about the small towns the boys stayed in, the horses they saw, and how much they miss their little boy.

Parents that are so distracted with each other they almost didn't get the third missive finished on time. Kurt snapping at Blaine to not touch him until they get it done. Blaine having taken the challenge and finished the letter fast and hurried down to mail both letters express to help ease his husbands mind. Kurt had cried for miles when they found no messengers at the last town. As soon as he slipped back into the room and holds up his hands to show that the letters were sent off, he was attacked by Kurt. Shoved down and stripped, hands wandering and bodies moving until they were both sated. Even now, hours after the letters were sent and the sun is starting to peek above the horizon both boys were naked and caressing each other.

"Blaine, how long do we stay here? I am growing tired of traveling when you will not let me touch you while we are in the coach." Kurt slips his legs over his husbands hips, running his hands teasingly up the bare chest.

"We have three more days of travel before we arrive at the springs." Blaine moves his hand to cares his husbands hips. Fingers running over the bruises marring the pale skin from their earlier bout of love making.

"All this travel when we could have just stayed in the cabin and made love for hours on end." he leans down to attach their lips in a teasing kiss. "Instead we have hurried nights of pleasure before hours of sleep in a bouncing rickety coach. So sad." He rolls his hips, sliding his wanting pussy against the rapidly hardening cock below him.

Blaine moans at his husbands teasing. "How can I make the trip better for you?" His hips push up against the slickness begging to be filled.

Kurt leans forward, ghosting his lips against his husbands ear. "Let me do this," he shifts his hips feeling his husband slip into him, filling him perfectly, "to you while we travel." He rolls his hips. Moaning as Blaine grips his hips harder. "Let the rocking of the carriage move our bodies and bring us closer to completion." He sits back as he gets into position before raising up a bit and dropping back down, causing Blaine to cry out in pleasure. "Make us one step closer to guaranteeing a baby." He repeats his hip movements making Blaine writhe below him. "I want your baby so bad Blaine. Not because that is what they want of me, but because that is what I want for us."

"You make a very good argument." Blaine snaps his hips up hard as Kurt starts to move faster. "I accept." His back arches. "I accept. No more fighting you about inappropriate behavior in the carriage." He cries out when Kurt squeezes around him, milking him until they both moan out as Blaine fills Kurt with his seed.

Kurt purrs as he moves to snuggle down against his husbands chest. Running his fingers over the sweaty flesh. "You better get some rest. I plan to keep you awake on the next leg of our trip."

Blaine groans as his smile grows. "You will be the death of me."

"Death through sex. What a fun way to go." He pokes at his husbands belly. "Just make sure I am pregnant before you go." He laughs as Blaine slaps him playfully. "Fine. Do not die on me. You will miss out on so many happy smiles and sunny days if you do." They kiss softly before Blaine falls sleep. Kurt holding him close.

A few hours later finds both of them sleepy, but dressed and in the carriage falling asleep. The new toys horse sitting in the trunk up top. They watch as the trees start to go by again as they drift off to sleep. Kurt behaves the first day of travel. Just being content with sleeping or talking with his husband. Both boys enjoying each others company and wishing Eric was there with them just to see how beautiful the landscape is. During their second day on the trip Kurt gets between his husbands thighs, sucking him until Blain begs to be ridden again. The natural movement of the carriage making their joining even more enjoyable.

When they get to the hot springs and their trunk are being moved into their quarters for the next two weeks, Blaine and Kurt send off their new letter about arriving safe and both grin wide when they see there is a letter waiting for them. They sit together and read the letter written in Victorias handwriting and smiling so happy at hearing of their sons adventures. The part that makes Kurt cry and Blaine beam with pride is a small paper folded up inside. When they open it to see a scribble style writing.

"I love you Papa and Daddy. Love Eric"

A small addition below that in Edwards hand stating the boy wrote it with a slight bit of help to guide his hand. Kurt clings to the small letter, looking towards Blaine with so much happiness showing in his water filled eyes.

"This is the first thing my son has ever written. I always thought him to young to start learning, but I know I am wrong now." His bottom lip quivers a bit. "I miss him so much Blaine."

"I know love." Blaine tries to comfort his husband as best he can. "I miss him as well." His touches his lips to the others temple. "Let us go for a stroll and look at the gardens before dinner. Come back and eat. Then we can write him another letter if you wish."

"Thank you Blaine. I think your idea of a stroll is just what I need along with writing him again."

The walk through the gardens is just beautiful. Kurt pointing out what one would be a great addition to their gardens at the palace as he holds his husbands hand. They walk the entire grounds just talking about anything that comes to mind. Keeping both their minds off of the fact they both miss Eric. When they reach the hot spring with a ramp to go in and out of the naturally hot water Kurt is grinning from ear to ear with mischief. Leaning in and whisper about how they should sneak out one night and make love in the spring causing Blaine to blush a deep red and wonder how that would work while in the water. By the time they return to the cottage both stomachs are growling with the need for food, which they are happy to see the house servants have set out for them. They eat with a happy silence between them, Kurt finishing first and pushing away his plate once he is down to just the boiled pearl onions.

"Kurt? Do you not like onions?"

Kurt smiles and nods slowly. "I do they just.. Smell odd to me. Now if you excuse me, I will go write to Eric and meet you in bed." he stands up, kissing his husbands curly head before heading towards their room. Writing the letter as best he can while he yawns. They really hadn't slept well on the last part of their journey. Well Kurt had kept Blaine awake with other activities then just watching trees. When he lays in bed to await Blaine, who was giving directions for the letter to be mailed, Kurt falls asleep.

The next few days end in the same way. They both take a walk through the gardens or bathe in the spring, make love throughout the day, Kurt not eating some odd part of his food at each meal, and then Kurt falling asleep while he awaits Blaine to come to bed. Kurt thinks nothing of it until the start of their third week and only a couple days before they are to head back to the palace. They finally had time in the hot spring alone and Kurt was taking advantage of it by teaching Blaine how to take him from behind.

His arms and chest on the bank, his hips turned at the perfect angle, and his legs parted in invitation for Blaine. The prince being all red from a mix of embarrassment at doing this in the open and how much he loves the view of his naked husband bent over for him. Both of their swimming shirts and pants on the bank beside Kurt.

"Blaine. If you wait to long to take me, someone else will show up and we will be caught." Kurt moves his fingers down, spreading his lower lips to show Blaine how swollen and wanting he is for his husband to enter him. "Or I will just get impatient and do it myself." He plunges three fingers as deep as he can get them into his pussy. Moaning at how good it feels.

"You are a tease my dear." he moves up behind Kurt, trying to align himself. "Like this?"

"Yes. Like this." Kurt takes his fingers out and uses the slick digits to guide his husband inside. His breath catching in his throat at how much better it feels to have Blaine inside him instead of his fingers. "Good love. Now grip my hips." He purrs as Blaine tightens his hold and starts to move slowly. His arm moving back to the bank to help support his body. "Harder.. You need to make this hard and fast." he moans out loud at the next thrust. "So we do not get caught."

Blaine nods, biting his lip to keep himself quiet as his hips start to pound into his husbands willing body and his fingers dig into the already bruised hips. It was heaven being so intimate. It was empowering to know he has learned so fast and can bring Kurt to pleasure more then his last husband ever did. He is so into chasing his fast approaching orgasm he doesn't notice how pink Kurts skin has gotten. Or the fact his husband is gasping as his breath wont fill his lungs. Not to long after starting Blaine slams in, spilling his seed inside his husband before collapsing over his back. "I.. hope that was what you wanted…" he pants with a please smile on his face.

Kurt closes his eyes trying to catch his breath. "I think… we need to… head back. I.. I need to lay down.."

Blaine stands up finally taking in his husband panting for air and how flushed he looks. The fact he hasn't moved since they finished. "Yes of course." Blaine pulls his bathing clothes back on before helping Kurt into his before helping him out of the spring.

"Thank you Blaine. I do not know what is wrong I just feel so.." Kurt doesn't finish his sentence as they step out of the hot water and the cold air of the evening hits his skin he faints. Going limps against his husbands chest and causing Blaine to freak out.

The prince gathering his husband into his arms and rushing him back to the cottage. The house servants assisting him in getting Kurt into dry clothes as one of them send for the doctor. Kurt wakes up right as the doctor shows and smiles at his worried husband, trying with a quiet voice to tell him he is just fine as Blaine is escorted from the room before the examination. Left to pace the hall while he waits.

"Highness?" The doctor comes out of the room, drying his freshly washed hands.

"Is he ok? Did I do something wrong? I told him it was a bad idea to do anything in the hot spring."

The old doctor laughs and reaches out a comforting hand. "You did nothing wrong, but you were right to try and avoid the springs. Someone in his condition should know better then to exert themselves in such a heated state."

"His condition? Is Kurt sick?" Blaine tries to hid all the bad things rushing through his mind.

"He is not sick. You really do not have an inkling as to what is wrong with your husband?"

"No. I know he has not been eating all his meals, stating that they smell funny and just refusing to eat them and that he has been sleeping more the past week."

The doctor laughs a little louder now. "Well I wont tell anyone you did not know the signs. I am surprised Kurt did not notice as well." He smiles at the prince. "Your husband is with child. He has admitted to being short of breath on your walks lately that leave me worried. He said he never experienced that symptom when he was pregnant with his son. So I recommend taking him home sooner then you had planed. Let him rest more and no physical exertion until your palace physician can look at him and determine if his condition is to weak to get out of bed until the baby is born."

Blaine nods. "We will leave in the morning. Thank you doctor." he shakes the mans hand, no smile on his face as he thinks about his Kurt being to weak to get out of bed.

"Do not trouble yourself. I have seen plenty of pregnancies that start like this and after a few months their strength and appetite come back. Have a safe journey Highness."

"Thank you sir." Blaine looks in on Kurt as the doctor is shown out and finding that his husband is asleep he starts the servants packing their things, ordering the coach, and sending an emergency missive to his parents stating that they will be home early and everything the doctor had said. He also urges for them to have their family doctor prepared to examine Kurt himself as soon as they get home. Through all this frantic packing and planning, Kurt sleeps. A happy smile on his face and a hand protectively over his belly.


	8. Chapter 8

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 8/?

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Another short chapter, but I wouldn't feel right leaving you until next week with out something. I have decided to space the updates on this fic to be a bit longer between so that I can start to write longer chapters for it. My aim is to have it fully done by start of class in May.

Thank you to the reviewers! I love reading all your comments and how happy you all were that Kurt is with child. Next chapter is going to get through the majority of the pregnancy. Enjoy!

Blue eyes narrow as arms cross over his chest, staring down his husband in defiance. They have been on the road non-stop for almost a full day and Kurt has had enough. Every time he shifts to get more comfortable, Blaine is there offering him an extra pillow. Every time he stretches and rubs a hand over his flat stomach, Blaine is there asking him a million questions and offering to pull over and fetch a doctor. Now that they have pulled over to switch out the horses while the servants run about to get food to be eaten as they travel. Kurt really isn't looking forward to that. With all the rocking the carriage does he is sure he will end up emptying the contents of his stomach not long after filling it.

"Kurt. You need to sit down and rest. The doctor said you are very weak right now." Blaine tries to reason with him, but Kurt isn't budging from his stance right outside the carriage. Feet finally on solid ground.

"I am with child, I am not a sick invalid to be catered to and locked up. You have kept me in that horrible rocking carriage for hours now and I wish to stretch my legs. There is also the need to use the facilities as you have not let me have a bathroom break this whole time and I have no wish to eat in a moving vehicle." he leans forward, poking his husband in the chest with his hand. "Now move out of my way and get the food and drink ready to be eaten before we leave while I use the privy."

"Fine but allow me to come with you while the servants get the food ready. I do not feel right with you going alone." Blaine takes a chance and moves closer to Kurt. Wrapping his hands around his hips and giving him the most adorable puppy dog begging eyes Kurt has ever seen.

He rolls his blue eyes before leaning in and kissing the corner of Blains mouth. "You will have to trust that I can pee on my own because it will happen quite often."

"Alright. Go. The sooner you go the sooner you are back and I will feel better."

"Thank you."

Kurt hurries off in search of a privy chamber while Blaine gets their lunch prepared to eat before leaving and another set of food for while they travel. He makes sure to avoid any of the items Kurt has been refusing to eat lately and is quite pleased with the cold cuts, cheese, and bread he has ready by the time Kurt joins him. Blaine trying everything to get Kurt to not be upset with him and his sucking up works, Kurt sitting closer to his husband and smiling again. The rest of their journey home goes pretty smoothly with only one emergency stop for Kurt to empty his stomach after finding the smell of pickled eggs to be way to much for him. Blaine guarantees they will be home sooner with no stops to rest.

When they do get back to the palace on the fifth day by midmorning, Kurt is miserable. His back aches from being in the carriage for so long, his head hurts from the lack of sleep he was able to get, and his stomach is so unsettled he hasn't been able to eat more then a few breaks of bread for the past day. He doesn't even smile as Victoria and Edward come out to meet the carriage, Eric yelling at Maria behind them to be let go so he can hug his Papa. Victoria having asked the nursemaid to hold the boy back until they know he is alright. Victoria gasping at how pale he looks.

"Kurt, my dear, are you alright? Blaine sent a missive saying you were with child and weak, but we had hoped he was exaggerating." She runs a hand over his temple, checking for a fever.

"I am fine. My stomach is just a bit unsettled. Blaine made us rush home with no stops other then to change horses and eat. I had to beg for bathroom stops." His eyes shift to Eric and a smile finely crosses his features.

Edward gives his son a not so happy look. "You dragged your pregnant husband for five days in a rickety carriage with no real rest? I thought you would have known a bit better then that son."

"Dad! I was just following what the doctor had said, he wanted me to get Kurt home and in bed as soon as possible."

They all turn to look as Eric comes running up after escaping Marias hold. "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!" His face is streaked with tears as he barrels into Kurts open arms and clings to his papa.

Kurt closes his eyes at the shock of his son hitting him so hard, using his grip on the boy to stay upright. "It is alright son. I am home now, we are all home now. Shh, it is alright."

"Let us get them inside." Victoria turns to Maria. "Have them draw a bath for Kurt and bring a pitcher of water to their chambers."

"Yes Majesty." The woman hurries off as Blaine and Edward try to pry Eric from his Papa.

Eric clings tighter. "No! I want to stay with Papa!"

Kurt kisses his sons cheek. "Son, Papa can not carry you right now. Maybe after a rest I can, but right now I am not feeling that well."

He pulls back with a frown on his face. "Is it because of the baby? Grandma and Maria told me I am going to be a big brother because you are having a baby with Daddy."

"Yes I am not feeling well because of the baby. Your little brother or sister did not enjoy the trip home as much as your daddy did." He watches as his son goes to Edward to walk in with his grandfather as Kurt tries to straighten up with his husbands guiding hand on his back. "Thank you Blaine."

Blaine helps Kurt to their room and dressed down into his nightshirt before tucking him in. Kurt falling asleep the second his head hit's the pillows. The prince smiles down at his husband all curled up and slumbering as he makes his way to Erics room across the hall. His parents and the young boy all in there waiting for him. "I delayed the bath. Kurt fall asleep as soon as he touched the bed and I do not wish to wake him until he gets himself up."

Eric frowns as he snuggles into Edwards chest. "Is Papa going to be alright?"

Victoria ruffles the young boys hair. "He will be quite alright. A long rest, a hot bath, and some warm food will make him feel much better. Blaine the doctor will be here in the morning to make sure."

"Thank you mother." Blaine goes over to take Eric from his dad. The boy happily switching to the new set of arms. "Now you young man. I have missed you so terribly much. Why not tell me what you have been up to while we were away."

Eric smiles and goes into his tale. "I spent every morning out at the stable, did you read that Rose is off her mothers tit and is now eating just oats and hay, but there was another foal born so I helped take care of him and I learned how to size Rose with a harness so she can be walked and trained to like people." The boy finally takes a breath, Blaine looking to his parents as they laugh. "I also learned how to get up in the saddle on my own, even though it is just a pony, little Rich is a great pony to learn to ride on and he really likes me. Then every afternoon Maria would take me out to the garden and I would catch frogs in the pond with the bakers boy, his name is Jeffrey Sterling and he is older then me, but he does not mind playing with me out side. Then I meet another older boy that came to the advisors meeting with his Papa. His name was Wesley."

"Wow you had a very full set of days since the wedding."

"I did, but my favorite time was sitting and watching for the postman. Grandma and Grandpa let me get the post every time I saw him so that I could receive your letters and the Grandpa started to teach me how to write." He wiggles out of Blaines hold, running over to the new desk in the corner and coming back. Holding up a paper with scribbles on it and all of them say Eric Masterson. "See, I can sign my name now! Papa will be soo happy with me!"

Blaine runs his fingers over the writing and tries not to cry. "You are growing so much. How about we write your Papa a letter while he sleeps. You can give it to him when he awakens."

"Ok. Can I draw a picture? Maria and Grandma got me some drawing coal, but I am not very good with it."

"Then I will help you."

The two get quite dirty with their drawing and writing. Ink and charcoal all over their hands and faces. Edward and Victoria leave them be as they attend to business. The advisors wishing to speak with them. As Blaine and Eric play, Kurt sleeps, the King and Queen are faced with a room of frowning faces.

"You called this meeting Lord Ferguson. What is it about." The King sits up straight watching as the man steps forward.

"Your Majesty. The nobles are raising suspicions on your actions with the marriage of your son to a recent widower. They are claming the man is only after money and title and would not be fit to rule at your sons side." Lord Ferguson bows.

Sir Montgomery stepping forward with a bow. "They also are spreading rumors that you plan to seat the young Master Eric on the throne as they believe his father is not fertile. They view a four year marriage with only one child as a bad omen. Even though it is well known Lord Masterson was a sickly old man when he wed Kurt."

Edward runs a hand over his brow. "This is a lot of rumors milling about."

"It is Majesty." Lord Ferguson speaks up again. "There has also been a new rumor that the new husband has taken ill and will not live long enough to give your son his heir. Adding to the stories of how weak your family has become."

"That is a an untrue accusation and a bit odd that someone already knows of his condition." Victoria and Edward look at each other, both wearing frowns on their faces. "To let you all know the truth, though we are keeping it from the public until Kurt has regained some strength. Yes Kurt is currently not at full health. He will be seeing the doctor in the morning after a long nights rest. The reason for his weakened state is that he is with child and found the heat of the hot springs to make him ill in his condition. Nothing more."

Victoria comforts her husband. "As for Eric, we have accepted him as part of our family, but he is not the heir to the throne and the young man knows this. We do not know what his future holds, but he knows it will not be the crown."

"Now tell us, who is starting all of these rumors and why have we not heard of them until now?"

Sir Montgomery takes a step back as his son, Wesley, steps forward. "It is your nephew Majesty. Lord Cooper Anderson who watches over the eastern lands as your brother heir. He has had his eye on the throne and from what I have seen, makes no sign of hiding his desire."

Edward studies the boy. "You have seen him plotting?"

"Yes Majesty. I was schooling out in the east and had many run ins with the family." Wesley keeps his head up high.

"I would like to hear more of what you have to say young man." He turns to Wesley's father. "Your son is to stay here with us at the palace. I will have an audience with him without all of you present. You are dismissed." Everyone but Wesley leaves the room as Edward and Victoria study the young man.

Kurt wakes slowly many hours later. Stretching out and smiling when he sees Blaine asleep next to him with his arms around a napping Eric. He reaches out to touch his husbands cheek an laughs quietly as the man scrunches his nose and snuggles more into the four year old in his arms. He tries again, running his hand along his husbands arm and entwining their fingers. "Blaine darling. Wake up."

Blaine groans as his eyes slowly open, a smile growing on his face when he sees Kurt. "'m up." He yawns and squeeze the hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better though I think the baby and I are both hungry." They both smile bright at each other. "Is it time for food?"

Blaine nods as he slowly sits up so that he doesn't disturb Erics rest. "Eric and I came up for a nap before dinner. Maria was going to fetch us when it was time to eat."

"Um good. Leave him to sleep and help me dress." His eyes sparkle with mischief. "I always love it when you play with my clothes."

"None of that until the doctor says we can. I am not going to harm you with my lustful ways." he laughs at the pout on his husbands face. Helping him dress for dinner with his family and the added Wesley.

They are all happy to see Kurt at the table and talk about planning the nursery. Kurt just happy they avoided the foods Blaine noticed made him sick. He's even happy to meet Wesley and get to know the man who willingly played with Eric while he was gone. They all sat around after their meal in the parlor as Kurt and Blaine have the trunk of presents for Eric brought in there. The boy digging through some new clothes before pulling out a bunch of items wrapped in cloth. He unwraps them one at a time and squeals with joy every time the material parts and he is faced with a new toy horse. Setting them all up and introducing them to Remy. His now small herd of a dozen horses and one unicorn. All of which he will not sleep without. His bed full of horses as he sleeps, dreaming of sharing his toys with a new brother.

Blaine snuggles and holds Kurt close all night. His hand gently rubbing over his still flat stomach and mind wandering to what their baby would look like. He also can't help but imagine his husband round with child and how much pampering he plans to give him. His only worry is if the doctor declares Kurt to weak to move from bed or that Kurt should take it much easier then a normal pregnancy since he is now carrying a royal child. So many things pass through his mind. All while his dad holds a late audience with Wesley on what exactly he saw and what his take on it all is.

"Majesty."

"You may call me Edward when we are in private Wesley. I am not one for formalities unless they are required." he gestures for the man to continue.

Wesley smiles. "As you wish Edward. I was in the east studying tactics and strategic planning at the university where Cooper also attends classes. He made no secret in his distaste for you and spreading rumors of all sort of wrong doings you have done. He has been trying to gain the support of your advisors and their heirs, as a lot of them will take over for their fathers soon. I was included in his plans since my father is one of your advisors. Right before I came back this way he had started a rumor about Kurt being sickly." He takes a sip of wine. "It leads me to believe he has someone on your staff or working in your household feeding him information or he made a false claim based on how pale Kurt is naturally and the fact his husband was sickly and it just so happens to gain strength with him being sick now."

"Though he is with child and not sick." Edward sits forward, eyeing the boy. "Why are you bringing me this information? If Cooper is making plans to turn the people against my reign then you would have been at a better advantage to stay with him. His claims hold truth to them and the people have been viewing my family differently lately."

"Because your son would be a much better king then he would. Cooper is arrogant and uses his relation to you to his advantage. I rarely saw him attending class, but the teachers give him a passing grade because of who he is. Blaine on the other hand is a gentle understanding sort who has studied on his own. He is more in tune with the common folk and listens when any of them have an issue." Wes smiles. "It is also very noble of all of you to accept that adorable young man as part of your family. Many others of rank would have forced him into being a servant or hidden him away. That shows you have great heart."

"So because we are kind and generous?"

"No because you show in everything you do that you are a true king and your son will be the same. I would never support a king who only wants the title for their own gain."

"Thank you for your honesty. Now let us talk about making you part of my staff. I have a feeling I will need to reappoint advisors once we figure out who is leaking information." he is also planning to have a closer watch put on his son and Kurt. If Cooper is serious about taking the throne his unborn grandchild could be at high risk.

The next morning finds Blaine pacing the hall in front of his bedroom while the doctor is inside examining Kurt. Edward watches his son as he holds Eric and the two of them try not to laugh at what they see.

"Daddy. Sit down before you make a hole in the floor."

"I can not sit still Eric. Daddy is nervous." he keeps pacing, running into a maid as she tries to get by him and apologizing with a blush before he goes back to pacing.

Edward laughs. "Your mother is in there with him and so is Maria. Kurt will be fine son."

"I know I am just worried. I had so many bad dreams last night about what could be wrong. Seeing him so weak yesterday just settled in how vulnerable he really is."

"Son, Kurt is human. We are all vulnerable. We just depend on our loved ones to keep us strong in our time of need."

They all stop talking and look towards the door as the doctor and Victoria step out. Blaine hurrying to them and frowning when he doesn't see a happy look on his mothers face. "Is everything alright?"

The doctor nods. "Everything is fine. He is a bit weak from the rough travel the past week and still finding himself short of breath when he stand to fast. I recommended that he takes it easy for the next month or two, until the baby has settled and his eating returns to normal. He knows the signs to look for that his strength is returning. We also talked to him about how important it is for him to rest and keep his body strong to make for a stronger baby. It may take him some getting use to, but he understands the worries we have with this being a royal baby."

"Thank you doctor." Blaine looks towards the door, fairly sure he can hear Kurt crying. "Do you think he will lose the child?"

The old man shakes his head. "No I do not think so. His body is adjusting well and since he has been through a pregnancy before there is no reason to believe this one will be lost. It is a bit of a wonder why his symptoms are so much worse then they were with his first child. I will read up on it and be back to check on him in a few weeks."

"Thank you. Excuse me." Blaine hurries into the bedroom where Kurt is in fact crying. "Ku~rt, everything will be fine." He rushes over, pulling his husband into his arms. "Hush now, everything will be fine. You will see."


	9. Chapter 9

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 9/?

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Look I got it done a wee bit earlier then I thought! YAY! I hope you all like this and to one reviewer specific reviewer, SorchaGleek97, You were right! So glad someone caught what was going on before I said anything! To the rest of the reviewers THANK YOU for being so sweet! Love you all and I hope you continue to like the story and the evil Cooper.

Until next time! Now enjoy!  
-Mandy

-

Miserable. That would be the word Kurt thinks suits how he feels and has felt for the past two months. He's absolutely tired of looking at his bed chamber walls and not being able to take a full bath because the doctor thinks it would cause another fainting spell and he would injure the baby. A baby Kurt is beginning to wonder if it is even human with how big he has gotten in such a short time. By his count he should only be eleven to twelve weeks along, his deciding that the conceived one of the first two days of their honeymoon, and to already have a bump large enough to stop his pants from fitting is a bit unsettling. He will definitely be asking the doctor about this when he comes in today to finally clear Kurt to move about the palace and hopefully a bath. His skin has become so oily and the amount of throwing up he has done has all just left him feeling dirty in a way that a sponge bath will not fix.

"Ugh just great." Kurt groans as he rushes to get out of bed while his newly appointed female servant, Miss Pierce, hurries to bring the bucket closer just in time for Kurt to empty his stomach of lunch violently enough that his underclothes become a bit wet. He really wants the clearance to have a bath.

Elated. Blaine couldn't be better described with any other word. His smile has never been bigger and his parents have never seen him so willing to do everything he is asked to do. Yes, everything he has been asked to do is to benefit Kurt and Eric, but still. He spends every morning helping Eric with the horses and then teaching the boy how to read before Edward takes the child to learn how to write. He has personally taken Kurt every meal to their bedroom for the past two months along with spending as often as he can spare sitting with his husband. He always has a hand on the growing bump as often as he can, just waiting to feel his child kick. Blaine wishes that he could be at his husbands side right now instead of sitting beside his parents as they talk to each and everyone of their advisors trying to find the ones that are sending information to his cousin. Blaine smiles when he sees the steward come in and whisper to his mother who in turn nods her head and gestures for Blaine to leave. He finally gets to be present during a doctors visit and Blaine wastes no time in hurrying to his room.

Kurt looks over to the door as Blaine rushes in smiling happier then Eric on his birthday when he sees his favorite cake. He laughs along with the doctor as his husband rushes over to his side taking Kurt by the hand and looking down at the exposed stomach while the doctor feels around, a white clothe over his bare bottom half. "I would have never though you would be so happy to have another man touch me while you are watching."

Blaine looses a bit of his smile before looking between the two men and their laughing faces. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Only a little dear. I sent for you after he has done the more private check up."

The doctor heads over to a wash basin and starts to clean his hands. "Not to worry Highness, from what I can see everything is alright. Though I am a bit concerned with how large you have gotten so far Kurt."

"As am I. The baby should not be more then twelve weeks if we conceived on our wedding night, but I look twice as far along." Kurt keeps a hold of Blaines hand

The older man walks back over to the couple as he rolls his sleeves back down with a smile on his face. "That would be because last time you were only having one and this time I suspicion that you are having two. Your doubled size, the increase in symptoms including the lightheaded episodes, and when feeling around your abdomen I can feel two lumps."

Kurt moves both hand to cover his stomach as Blaine seems to prove that his smile really could get bigger. "Twins? Are you sure?"

"Kurt we will not be fully sure until you deliver, but I am fairly positive you are carrying more then one baby."

"What does this mean for the rest of his pregnancy? I know Kurt is unhappy being in bed or our room all day everyday." Blaine watches as the doctor slips his jacket on.

"Well Highness, he will still need to take it easy and never go unattended, but I see not problem with him taking walks about the palace or getting some fresh air. Now with saying that you should watch for more fainting spells." He watches the young couple closely. "You should also be very careful with bathing as the hot water may cause you to get even more lightheaded and could cause you to pass out again. So I really stress not to be alone as we would not want you to fall and cause any harm to the young royals."

Kurt sits up as he catches what was really said. "I can leave the room? Really? No jokes or anything?"

"At least for now." The doctor laughs. "When you are showing quite a bit more, probably in a few months, you will be put back on confinement. For both your and the babies health and to make sure you make it to full term."

"Thank you doctor."

"Doctor, may I have a word?" Blaine moves from his husbands side and makes to walk with the doctor out of the room.

"As you wish Highness." Once they are out of the room, the doctor carrying his medical bag and smiling at how nervous the young prince seems. "What is on your mind?"

"I was just wondering, I know it is a bit odd of me to ask, but is it alright to be.. Intimate?" the princes face is flaring red as his eyes look anywhere but at the old doctor.

He laughs heartily at the poor suffering prince. "For now I see no problem. Kurt has shown signs of having a stable pregnancy other then the lightheadedness that should die down when his unsettled stomach disappears and as long as you are careful not to put to much pressure on his stomach, a little intimacy may just be what his mental health needs other then a breath of garden air. Oh and that bath he was begging to be able to take."

"Thank you doctor!" Blaine bows before turning and rushing back to Kurt while the doctor laughs at his eagerness. Opening the door to see the maids have already been called and are going about preparing a bath and Kurt is picking out the loosest fitting clothes he has. "You sure did not waist any time now did you?"

"When you go two months without a bath we will talk about my haste to be clean." He squeaks as two arms wrap around his body. "What are you doing?"

"Holding you." He rubs his hands over the baby bump. "May I assist you in getting clean?"

Kurt rubs his hands over Blaines as he holds his baby bump. "You would be willing to see me naked? To wash all these weeks worth of grime that was missed by the sponge baths has missed?"

"I would be willing to be in the bath with you even if you were covered in cow pies."

"Ew." Kurt laughs as he picks up the clothes he will try to put on after his bath. "Then come with me and you can keep me from passing out or slipping." He walks towards the bathroom with a sway in his hips and clothes in his hands.

Blaine follows with his eyes firmly locked onto his husbands hips and trying to undo all the ties, snaps, and buttons on his clothes. Stripping them off as fast as he can and rushing over to help his husband into the warm water instead of the attendant helping him. As soon as he knows Kurt is seated he gets in behind him thanking the attendant when he is handed the soap and a washing cloth, gently scrubbing the suds over his husbands skin. "I was talking to the doctor."

Kurt leans his head so that Blaine can clean more of his neck. "I thought you would since you went after him so fast." He purrs a bit as his skin starts to feel clean and the lavender smell of the soap hits his nose. "Care to share what you talked about?"

"Of course, I asked him about our sex life." Blaine tries to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I asked him if we could still be intimate."

"You could have just asked me love." Kurt turns enough to connect their lips as one of his hands under the water wraps around his husbands soft member. "I could have told you we could have sex."

"Ku~rt… not in the tub." Blaine kisses Kurt a little longer as his legs part more even though he said no. "I do not want to over heat you like at the hot spring or do it in front of the attendants."

He leans in and whispers into Blains ear. "They wont know if you keep washing me." He turns away so Blaine can wash his back as his hand keeps squeezing his husband to hardness.

"What are you doing?" His hands shake as Blaine washes around Kurts back and shoulders and fighting the urge to push his hips into the hand moving over his cock.

"Giving you a helping hand. Though there is something else we can do that will not get me over heated." He shifts back towards Blaine. "Dismiss the attendants and I will teach you."

Blaine shivers from head to toe before sitting up straighter and turning towards the four attendants in the room with them. "You are all dismissed. I will ring the bell when we are in need of you." All the attendants curtsie and bow before leaving. Blaine has only a second after the door closes behind the last attendant before he has a lap full of Kurt kissing him while his back is still facing Blaines chest, his ass cheeks squeezing around Blaines cock.

"Blaine, love I want you to thrust between my cheeks. I will provide the pressure and you will get the pleasure." Kurt braces himself on the sides of the tub giving Blaine room to move.

"I do not wish to hurt you."

"You wont. You need release and I can not risk it while in the tub." Kurt shifts up into a kneeling position with his hands still anchored to the side of the tub. "If you use some of the oils beside you, it will make it slicker and easier on you."

Blaine shifts forward, slotting himself against Kurts back and thrusting slowly between his ass cheek with a whimper. "W-what if I want inside you instead?" His hands shift down, caressing over the baby bump and heading between his husbands legs. "I have missed being buried deep inside of you. Hearing you cry out in pleasure."

Kurt shivers at the princes words. "Then we would need to get out of the tub." A sharp intake of air as Blaine touches his pussy. "I do not want to pass out again and be put back on bed rest so soon after being taken off."

"Good idea." Blaine is up and out of the tub even before Kurt can ask why. He lays out a few towels to make a soft place to lay down before moving to help Kurt out of the tub. "I need you Kurt. Please."

Kurt takes the offered hand and steps out carefully as his eyes rake over his husbands gloriously naked body and flushes hard cock, a smile growing on his face. "We have a huge bed right through those doors and you lay out towels and expect me to lay down on them while you make love to me?"

"I want to be able to bath right after and no one said you were the one laying down." Blaine moves to lay down on his back and raising an eyebrow at Kurt. "I remember you teaching me a position with me on the bottom, you on top, and no pressure applied to your stomach at all. Just like the doctor recommended."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt moves quickly, straddling his husbands waist and lowering himself down causing both of them to moan as their bodies unite. Taking his time rolling his hips and enjoying the stretch of Blaine being inside him again after so long. "I have missed this, so much Blaine." They both cry out as Kurt shifts his body, giving Blaine room to thrust up into his husbands body. Sweat running down their skin and both knowing this will not last very long. Their hips move, hands slide and hold, and gasps flow out of their chests as the tightening in their bellies signal their near completion. Blaine arching his back as he feels Kurt clench around his shaft in orgasm, milking his own from his willing body and filling his husband with wave after wave of built up release.

They roll to their side smiling at each other. "I love you so much Kurt."

"Love you too silly prince." Kurt tries to stifle a yawn. "Let us finish my bath and then I would like a nap before you take me for a stroll in the garden."

"Kurt I will not allow you to over do it on your first day out of bed." He helps Kurt back into the luke warm water and rushes to finish cleaning him before the water is cold.

"This coming from the man who just wore me out making love."

"Yes well making love and walking all over are two different things."

"Yes one is less dirty then the other."

"Depends on what you do in the gardens." Blaine gets a dreamy look on his face as he finishes scrubbing his husbands body.

They both laugh. "Blaine you are a dirty young man! I have been such a bad influence on you." Kurt kisses his lips as they get him out of the water and wrapped in a clean fluffy towel.

"You do not hear me complaining now do you?" He moves Kurt to sit in a chair as he dresses himself as Kurt dries his skin. "Now how about we compromise? I will walk to the patio and we can have lunch with Eric and my parents in the nice noonday sun?"

"I think I can live with that as long as you have the seamstress alter some pants and shirts so that they fit." Kurt groans as he finds the pants he chose just fits if he fastens them under his small bump. "All these clothes that were made to fit and none of them fit."

"Let me summon your attendants and have that order sent out immediately my love." he offers his arm to Kurt to lead him back into the bedroom, reaching up to ring the bell cord as they walk past it. Having the lunch orders sent out and the seamstress orders sent out.

An couple hours later find Victoria and Edward sitting with Eric at the table on the patio awaiting the young couple. Every ones faces lighting up when they see Kurt looking much better then he has in quite some time. Eric wasting no time before he is wiggling out of Edwards lap and running to Kurt.

"PAPA!" He cries as he is scooped into a hug with Kurt kneeling down at his level. "Papa you look so much better. Are you better papa?"

Kurt kisses his sons forehead. "Papa is doing just fine my darling boy. The doctor said I could walk around as long as someone was always with me. Now go sit down. I am starving and am not allowed to carry you right now."

"Ok Papa! You sit next to me." He lets go and pulls on Kurts hand to guide his papa to sit down and all the adults chuckle at the boys enthusiasm.

"Kurt you are looking quite well today. I am glad you were taken off confinement, I always hated being stuck in my room when I was pregnant with Blaine." Victoria is all smiles.

Blaine blushes. "Mom please."

"What dear? Should I lie and say you were an easy baby? You kicked my stomach blue from the inside. The doctors back then only knew one way to handle that and it was confinement for months."

"I know mom I just.. Please. Kurt is still on watch and I do not need anything to make me worry about when they start to kick." Kurt slaps his husbands shoulder at the slip and smiling as Edward spits his sip of water out.

Edward wipes his mouth. "So it is a 'they' huh?"

Blaines eyes widen. "Oh, yes it is. Sorry Kurt." he pouts at his husband. "I know you wanted to tell them, but it just slipped out." His lips are covered by Kurts hand.

"Shush my love." He turns towards the other three present. "The doctor said that it is most likely twins, seeing as my symptoms are so bad so soon, and well.." He puts his hand over the bump. "I am showing as if I am much further along then my measly twelve weeks."

Victoria claps her hands. "This is the most happiest of news! Congratulation the both of you."

Eric pouts. "Papa? Daddy?" They both looks at him. "What does twins mean?"

Kurt pulls his son into his lap and lays his little boys hand over his baby bump. "Twins means that you wont only get a brother or a sister, but you will have two little babies to help me look after. It could be two boys or two girls or a set of a boy and a girl."

Eric grins bigger as he touches at the belly with massive curiosity. "Two brothers or sisters? I want two brothers." Eric nods. "That way there are three of us to catch frogs out back when they get bigger. Sisters would never catch frogs and butterflies with me. They would be to busy making funny pictures with thread."

"Eric that is not silly it is needle point and there is no grantee they will enjoy it." Victoria laughs at the scrunched up nose her grandson gets at thinking about girls activities. "Maybe they will like to plant flowers in the garden."

"That could be kinds fun. Ok." He nods with finality. "If they are sisters I will make sure they like gardens so that I can help them. I will catch all the bugs and frogs so that they do not get scared by the crawling slimy things while they play with their flowers."

"How noble of a big bother you are." Kurt laughs and kisses his sons cheek. "We will see in six months what you will have before you plan anymore activities."

As they eat and plan for the extra furnishings that will be needed for the extra baby, none of then know what is happening across country at a mansion Kurt is very familiar with. Fitzwilliam Masterson the second reaches a hand out to shake the gloved hand of his new house guest. A young man only a year or two more in age then Fitzwilliam himself. Regally dressed in dark purple tailcoat, his blue eyes looking around the room before settling on his host holding his hand out to shake. He reaches his hand out to return the shake.

"My Lord Anderson, it is an honor to welcome you to my home." Fitzwilliam gestures for his guest to take a seat. "Shall I call for tea or coffee?"

"Neither." Cooper takes his seat as he keeps watching his host. "Now you said you have some information about the newest member of the royal family?"

Fitzwilliam sits as his head nods. "I do seeing as he is my stepfather I know all his dirty little secrets."

"Do tell then. Tell me something that is worth my time visiting you."

"Well it is no secret that he married my father when he was but 16, what is not well known was that as soon as my father became ill he started to invite other men into his rooms. Spreading his legs for anyone he could. There is even doubt with all of his stepchildren that Eric is even the son of our father."

"Interesting. Do tell me more." Cooper leans forward with a smile growing on his face.

"It was practically confirmed by neither of them being in fathers will. Why would he give an inheritance upon a child that was not his own or to a husband that sullied his sheets for everyone who would come to his bed." Fitzwilliam leans towards Cooper. "He was so spiteful over being denied the fortunes he expected from his marriage, the only reason he married my father was for his money, he stole belongings that he had no rights to. He has his new family so wrapped around his fingers with his lies that the prince brought his royal guards and took the belongings!"

Coopers smile grows even bigger. "Now you have really perked my interests. Do you think he is still as promiscuous as he was here?"

"Once a whore always a whore. Just because he is now suppose to be a baby factory for the prince does not mean anything. He probably slept with every servant at the palace to make sure he was with child sooner."

"True. I have heard that he seems to be much further along with child then his short marriage would afford." The young lord rubs a hand over his chin in thought. Even if it isn't true it would be easy to get the rest of the advisors to believe him and wiggle his way to having over half the royal court on his side so that when he pushes to take the crown, by force if needed, he would be the one to get the crown and with the sullied name of the princes new husband ruining any rightful claim to the throne from the unborn bastard, there would be no one to denounce his claim rightfully for generations if ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 10/?

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Look I got a new chapter out before the play tonight! Now happier times mixed with some of Kurts back story and how horrible the Masterson family really is. Only a handful of chapters left. Next one will deal with Cooper and his plans.

To the reviews! Thank you everyone! I love reviews and even the one criticizing the style of speech they have. I am not upset or offended by your review sparrow lark, but with the story so close to ending I'm not going to change their long drawn out form of speech. I am going to keep it with the period with which I am writing this in where the richer you were the more drawn out and proper your speech. I am sorry if this makes them formal robots, but remember royals in the olden times were formal robots.

Becca: Fitzwilliam is a name i stole from Pride and Prejudice. Mr. Darcy's first name is Fitzwilliam. That was my only meaning behind it, but yes he and cooper are scum and will get what is coming to them soon.

A couple words I used in this chapter:  
cad - "person lacking in finer feelings"  
By Jupiter - "My God!"

-

Twenty weeks. It has only been twenty weeks and already Kurt is hating how round he has gotten. His ankles are always swollen, he gets tired all the time, and he can't even snuggle up to Blaine anymore. Worse yet? He can't even hug his son properly with as round as he has gotten. Then why is he currently waddling down the hall with his two attendants, yes two because Blaine insists of more and more help for him the further along he gets, but he is on a mission. Happy grin on his face as his hands caress over the extremely round belly. He doesn't even see the other servants whispering and watching him with hate in their eyes and venom as they talk about him.

Kurt smiles wider as his breath comes in gasps as he sees Blaine up the hall walking with his dad, he doesn't see the confusion on his husbands face or the frown on his father-in-laws face. All he sees is his goal, his husband. "Blaine!" He calls out trying to catch up by walking faster causing his breathing to speed up and starting to wind him. "Blaine! Wait!"

The two royals turn finally, Blaine changing his features to be happier at seeing his husband before frowning as he notices the sweat running down his face. "Kurt what are you doing rushing around!" Edward grabs moves to help Blaine escort Kurt into a chair along the wall.

"Blaine is right, you know you should not be exerting yourself. Now sit and rest." He turns to one of Kurts attendants. "Go fetch him some water, we will talk later about you allowing him to do this."

One of the ladies curtsies and rushes off to fetch the water. The other one lowering her head and stepping aside to leave them some privacy.

"I .. I am fine." Kurt sits slowly with their help and grabs Blaines hands. "You have to feel. You must feel this." He places both of his husbands hands on different parts of his belly. "Oh please do it again sweeties. Your daddy is here now."

Edward smiles knowingly as Blaine just looks confused. "Kurt what are you talking about?"

"Just wait. They want to say hello." Kurt waits as he keeps Blaine touching his belly. "Just wait, you will know what I am wanting you to feel."

"Just listen to him son. Trust me you will not be sorry." Edward puts a comforting hand on his son in laws shoulder.

"Dad, I am waiting, but he shouldn't have been walking around so fast. The doctor sai-" Blaine freezes as he feels something under his hands, his head snapping down to watch as he feels it again. "Kurt?"

"Told you. They wanted to say hello to their daddy." He puts his hands beside Blaines as they feel the two sets of kicks. "I think they are fighting already. Well they have been fighting for awhile, but you were unable to feel it until now."

Blaine looks up into Kurts eyes. "You could.. Feel them before now?"

Kurt nods slowly. "A fluttering of movement as they started to get active. I was waiting for the first day of them really kicking so that you could feel it too." Kurt frowns when Blaine starts to cry as he caresses over the round belly where the twins are kicking the hands placed in their range. "Blaine, are you alright?"

Edward dismisses both attendants as the water is brought, passing the glass to Kurt. "Son?"

Blaine shakes his head and wipes at his tears. "I'm fine I just.. With everything that has been going on the past couple weeks I was starting to doubt." The two royals look at each other, Blaine trying to stop his tears.

Kurt looks between them both before placing the glass of water on a nearby table. "What has been going on? Starting to doubt what?"

Edward sighs as he nods his head. "I would rather talk about this in the study, but I do not wish you to walk any further until you are truly rested." He holds up a hand to stop Kurt from complaining that he is fully rested. "We have been getting an increase of reports, they started out as mere rumors and now they have hit a much worse level. Kurt, the rumors are about you and my son and about your previous marriage."

"What kind of rumors?" Kurt only loses part of his smile as his eyes dart down to the ground.

Blaine shakes his head as he kisses the round belly holding his kids. "They are saying you were sleeping around and that you are to far gone with child for this to be mine, which we have countered adamantly that you are looking further along because it is twins."

"Good, I have not slept with anyone but you. You are my husband and the crown prince, why would I risk anything to dally with someone else? Especially since I love you." Kurt caresses his hand down his husbands cheek, smiling for him as their eyes meet.

"The only rumors and gossip mongering we can not fight." Edward watches them. "Is pertaining to the reports of you sleeping with multiple partners while with your first husband and that you were not with maidenhead when you were first bedded by him. They are also saying that the reason you and Eric were not in the will was because of these dalliances and that Eric is not a Masterson by blood."

Kurt shakes his head fast as his eyes close his mind running rampant with things he never wanted to be brought into the open. Tears prickle at his eyes as he feels Blaine move to cup his cheeks and he can almost hear him trying to make him calm down, but he can't. How could he calm down when someone apparently knew a part of his past he didn't ever want out. "N-not here. We can not talk here. Please. I will tell you everything but not here."

Blaine nods and gets up offering to help his husband stand. "Alright. Let us go back to the room so you can lay down while you tell us."

Kurt nods as he clings to Blaines arm. "Thank you." This time as he walks with Edward supporting him on one said and Blaine on the other he watches the palace servants glare at him and turn away. The cold stares and the whisperings. He is more then grateful when they make it to the bed chamber and he is helped into it, pillows stacked behind his back. "I am so sorry. I am not usually this…"

"Emotionally wrecked? Yes well that would be why we had been avoiding telling you." Edward pulls up a chair and Blaine sits beside his husband, trying to calm him. "Now, why would anyone spread such rumors about you for your previous husband?"

Kurt clings to the hand Blaine offers him. "Because my husband was a horrible man who had no discretion on how many he took to his bed." he closes his eyes. "When my father died and left everything to my step-brother with the note to make sure I was well looked after, I had no clue the oaf would marry me off. Especially not to Fitzwilliam. He knew how I felt about the man and how often he had tried to get me alone when we were out at assemblies, but he did. To this day I have no idea what the agreement was between them past that I was moved to the Masterson estate almost a year before our marriage. He made no secret that we were not having a large ceremony and that he was just using me for his own perverse ideas." Kurt tries to smile at Blaine. "He made me do things to myself while he watched, he said it was to make sure I am ready for our wedding night. It was horrible. I hated him, but I knew my place. I was going to be his husband and I had no way out of it."

Edward rubs his hands over his face. "So your innocence?"

"He made me take it myself." Kurt closes his eyes tight. "With the handle of a duster. While he watched and talked about all his mistresses. When we were finally married it was such a small ceremony. Just us and the priest and a couple witnesses. That night he took me for the first time and as often as I would wake up he would take me again. When I was to tired he moved onto the maid, but I did not care."

Blaine grinds his teeth as he watches his Kurt suffer the memories again. "You do not need to continue."

"I do. I do need to get this out there. Someone is spreading rumors about me and you need to know what is or is not the truth." He takes a deep breath before he continues. "Within a month I was with child and yes Fitzwilliam is Erics father. It was not until after I was with child and he started to get sick that things got horrible. He made me take care of him, though I would have anyway. I may not have liked the man but I gave my vows and I would hold to them, but he wanted his perverse ways to continue. He would have me pleasure myself in front of him, pleasure him as he just laid there, and eventually he asked me to sleep with his friends. They apparently thought I was a valuable gem or something because I am a carrier and he would watch as they touched me and have their way with me. When I became to round with child and none of his friends would touch me it all stopped. His health had gotten worse and I was able to stay in my room more. Eventually he was feeling a bit better and just took to demeaning me while he slept with god knows who. When Eric was born he was the light of my life and the only good thing that man ever gave me. Fitzwilliam stayed with his whores and I stayed with our son. You know the rest about him getting sicker and me taking care of him as more of a nursemaid then his husband."

"Kurt… you never said anything about this." Blaine kisses the tears from his husbands cheeks.

"Why should I? I was just a naive young boy who was thrown into the arms of an evil corrupt man who brought sickness upon his three previous wives and luckily did not get me sick before he died."

Edward groans. "Well someone has this information and is spreading it around, causing the public to doubt the legitimacy of your children."

"But I have not been with anyone but Blaine and before that I had not been with anyone since a few months before Eric was born. Maria can vouch for me along with Jon, my man servant. They have both been with me since my fathers home and helped clean me up after every evening with my husband."

Edward brightens up at that. "They can vouch for you about your innocence since your last husband and that Blaine has been the only one in your bed?"

"Yes. The only time that may bring a bit of grey to us is that we were fooling around before the wedding. Which I am sorry for, but would not take back for the world." Kurt blushes when Blaine leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Do you have a plan to fix the peoples opinions father?"

"I am working on a plan, but unfortunately it would all require Kurt giving an official declaration and some evidence that this was all falsely made accusations." Edward starts to pace. "I will talk with Maria and Jon and then have the records brought forth stating that Eric is in fact the late Lord Mastersons son. You, Kurt, stay calm so that the babies and you are not caused any harm."

"I will try." He attempts a very forced happy smile. "I think I would like to rest now. This has… worn me out."

"Of course. I will leave you both." Edward takes is leave to set about finding where the rumors could have come from to begin with. He has his suspicions but no idea how that slimy boy could have gotten this kind of information.

Blaine gets Kurt changed into a night shirt and tucked in before he changes himself into a sleep shirt and wrapping himself around Kurt from the back. Kissing his neck as he caresses a hand over the large belly where their kids are still kicking away. "Will you be able to rest with them acting up so much?"

"I do not mind so much. I find it comforting that they move about and remind me of how special they both are." Kurt entwines his fingers with one of Blaines hands. "Why did you doubt me?"

"Kurt?"

"Why did you say you were starting to doubt me the more you heard the rumors?"

Blaine buries his face in Kurts neck. "We shouldn't talk about this now."

"No. we will talk about it now." Kurts body starts to shake as his tears start to fall again. "It hurt hearing you say you doubted me, especially after you both told me what was being said."

"I.. It was because of how much you knew about love making. The positions we have done, how to bring you such intense pleasure, and how to bring me pleasure." Blaine closes his eyes as he tries to comfort Kurt. "I thought it odd when you said you had not been intimate with your last husband after Eric had been born, but you knew so much."

"That would cause you to doubt?"

"Only a small part of me doubted that little innocent me was enough to keep you happy…."

Kurt pulls his husbands arms from around him and shoves him away with his elbow. "How dare you. You should have known better then to have doubted me or at least known I would not be stupid enough to risk a marriage to the future king for some dalliance with a servant." he curls around himself as his crying grows stronger. "I love you. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you!" Blaine moves to wrap around Kurt only to get shoved away again.

"Leave me alone!"

Blaine is stunned silent as he shifts to the farthest corner of the bed and just watches as his husband cries himself to sleep. Even in sleep the tears keep streaming down his face. He can only hope that with time they can move past his stupid comment and moment of weakness.

Sadly for Blaine, they still haven't moved past it the past twelve weeks. Kurt getting weaker as he became more depressed every time he would leave the room to be confronted with looks and fingers pointing, even if they weren't about him in that way anymore his mind made everything into something bad. Edward resorted to using Wes to spread their own rumors about the indiscretions the late Lord Masterson had and even finding names of some of his mistresses to spread with it. Rumors with evidence taking precedence over just plain rumors, but it never helped ease the pregnant mans mind and eventually digging him so deep into a depression that he stopped eating properly. His fainting spells growing in number and his confinement starting earlier then they had all planned for. By twenty-three weeks Kurt was confined to his room and now at thirty-two weeks he refuses to even get out of bed. Blaine having to sleep on the far side of their bed and having to deal with his husband never talking to him unless Eric or his parents were there with them.

Tonight he watches Kurt play with his food as he sits up in bed. His heart aching at how pale Kurt has gotten. "Love, you should eat."

Kurt raises his eyes to glare at Blaine before he throws the bowl of broth to the floor, making one of the attendants clean it up. His blue eyes turning to stare at the far wall as his arms cross over his chest in defiance.

"Kurt please. The doctor said you are losing to much weight. You need to eat for both you and our children." He hurries over to help the maid get the broken bowl up.

"What do you care. Not like you believe they are your children anyways, remember?"

"Kurt please. I said I was wrong to think that, I told you that it was just a fleeting insecurity on my part and had nothing to do with you."

"Like THAT makes me feel any better!" Kurt finally turns towards Blaine, his eyes tearing up. "You expect me to accept that some part of your mind thought I would be capable of willingly carrying someone else's children and pass them off as yours? You bloody cad! Get out and leave me alone!" He starts to throw the pillows and anything he can get his hands on towards Blaine chasing him from the room.

Blaine losing it as he hurries to his parents room knocking as his tears start to fall, throwing himself into his mothers arms when he is beckoned to enter. "He hates me… He hates me so much…"

Victoria shushes her son as Edward looks on a bit awkward. "He does not hate you. He is hormonal and under a great deal of stress. Unfortunately you said something that upset him and he's holding to that while he tries to deal with everything."

"He kicked me out, because I tried to make him eat." Blaine stays in his mothers arms. "The doctor said the babies are slowing down and he is not gaining any weight. He needs to gain weight for the children to survive and himself to get through the birth. I am scared mother."

"Oh I know son. I know." She lifts his chin up and kisses his nose. "How about you take the room next to ours for the night. Let him calm down a bit before talking to him in the morning?"

Blaine nods a bit before heading towards the unused room. "You think he will forgive me after the babies are born?"

"I would bet my crown on it. Now go get a good nights rest."

As Blaine settles into the room by his parents chambers, Kurt paces his room after kicking all his attendants out in screaming fit after screaming fit. His feet sore and his legs screaming at the sudden exertion after so many weeks of nothing, but he feels horrible for yelling at all the attendants and even worse about his constant fighting with Blaine. He wants his husbands arms around him and he knows he hasn't been taking care of himself, but it's hard to make yourself eat when you think everyone is out to get you and hates you. He rubs his hands over the rather large stomach as he makes a decision and heads out the door on a mission to find Blaine and apologize.

Kurt goes room for room, heading towards Victoria and Edwards hall figuring if he doesn't find his husband at least he could call on them and ask if they know here he has gone. His hands rubbing at his belly more and more as he keeps going and his emotions start to rise. As he gets a few doors down from his in-laws chambers as sharp pain radiates through his stomach as his muscles contract drawing a gasp from his throat as he falls against the wall. His hands gripping tight to his belly.

"No. No. No. Not yet. Please not yet. It is to soon." Once the pain dies down, Kurt starts towards the King and Queens room knowing he was foolish in not ringing for his attendants instead of doing this on his own. A few steps away from the door and the pain is back, strong enough to drag a scream from Kurts throat as he grips his stomach and falls against the wall, sliding down it until he is on the ground groaning through the contraction.

All three of the royals are out of their two doors after hearing the scream. Blaine catching sight of Kurt first, running over to his husband screaming out in pain as another contraction rips through his body. "Kurt!"

"B-blaine, Blaine I am so sorry for fighting with you." He groans with more pain. "To soon."

Blaine smiles as he smoothes Kurts bangs back. "To soon for what love?"

"Babies. To soon for them. Eight more weeks." He cries out again as his hand grips at Blaines night shirt.

The poor prince goes into a sort of shock. "He is in labor. We need.. We need the doctor…"

Edward runs to ring the bell more times then needed to signal their distress. Victoria gestures to the room next to them. "In here, let us get him in bed now while the doctor is sent for." She helps her son guide Kurt into the room and then into the bed. "Kurt why are your attendants not with you? You were told to stay abed."

"I.. I yelled at them." He starts to cry fully now. "I told them to all go. I did not mean to. Just like with Blaine, I did not mean to upset any of you."

"We all understand love. Now just relax, please." Blaine tries to keeps a smile on his face as Victoria and him get Kurt onto the bed.

Kurt whines as another contraction goes through his body. "Fine." he Scoots his way up against the pillows before reaching to hold Blaines hand tight. "Stay with me. I did this alone once before and I hated it."

Victoria chuckles slightly. "Kurt hun there is a reason fathers are not allowed in during the births." Both Kurt and Blaine look towards her. "They pass out. "

Kurt laughs before another contraction goes through his body. Blaine gasps. "I would NOT pass out! Why would guys pass out?"

Kurt stifles his laugh. "Do you know where the babies will come out of?" Blaine slowly starts to nod. "Have you seen the size of a baby?" Blaine sort of nods again even more slowly. "Put the two together and add in a lot of screaming and bodily fluids along with some blood."

His eyes go wide as his jaw drops, Blaine gets so pale Kurt is afraid he will pass out right then and there. "T-that does not sound that bad."

"Then you will stay with him?" Victoria watches her son get a bit more pale as Kurt cringes through another contraction.

"Yes. Of course, Kurt wishes me here so I will stay."

"When you pass out we will all have a laugh about it the second you wake back up." She smiles at her son as Victor rushes into the room with the doctor and a hand full of attendants. "About time. Thank you for being so swift doctor."

The doctor starts to set up his kit, gesturing for the warm water to wash his hands to be put in the basin. "Your very welcome Highness. I had been keeping an eye out for a summons, especially after my last visit and how much stress you were putting yourself through Sir." He turns to smile at Kurt. "You seem to be a far way from your chambers."

"Oh yes, I thought a midnight stroll would be a lovely idea. Though I was utterly distracted by the need to apologize to my husband." Kurt hisses through another contraction. "We had a fight and it was all my fault."

"Kurt, we talked about you and those outbursts. That was not very healthy for you in the end now was it?" he moves closer draping a white sheet over Kurts lap. "Has your water broken yet?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No not yet.." His grip on Blaines hand increases as his contractions start to get worse. "W-will they be alright? It is way to soon."

"They are very eager to make their existence known, but yes it is a bit early." The doctor smiles at Kurt to reassure him. "I will not allow anything to happen to any of you. I swear you and your children will be fine."

The next six hours go by in a rush of activities. Victoria and Edward have messengers sent out to the great families and the advisors, beckoning them to the palace incase one of the two babies turns out to be male and therefore a legitimate heir to throne. Blaine stays at his husbands side as Kurt had requested, face pale as he watches his husband go through birthing their children. He's very proud of himself for not passing out and when the first cry of their tiny baby rings out, Blaine is even more proud of Kurt for giving him something so perfect. When the second cry, not as strong as the first but still beautiful to Blaines ears, joins the first wailing baby Blaine turns and kisses the sweat covered forehead of his husband.

"I love you so very much. Thank you for our children."

Kurt smiles as a yawn goes through his sore and tired body. "Love you as well… Did we get a son? Eric is really in want of a brother."

The doctor comes over to the couple as he smiles. "Well you can tell that sweet boy of yours, he now has two brothers. As is customary with twin boys, the first born has been marked on his left foot."

"You harmed our son?" Blaine makes to get up and confront the doctor as Kurt grabs his arm.

"Blaine, it is fine. If the first born goes without being marked then there could be a fight over who is the true heir and who is just the spare. My Jupiter, that sounds so horrid to say."

"Horrid, but true. Now would you like to hold them before the boys are taken to be shown off? I know the King and Queen are anxious to know of their grandchildren." When both men nod, he gestures for the attendants to bring the squirming bundles over. "Your heir Highness." The first born son is placed into Blaines arms and his face lights up at seeing the adorable bundle. "and your second son." Kurt is handed the not as important second little boy. "I will give you a moment while I fill out the birth record and you come up with names."

Kurt shakes his head with a laugh. "They are so perfect. Small but perfect." He runs his hand over the mass of curls on his sons head. "It would be that both your sons are born with a head full of black curls"

"Family trait." Blaine leans down and kisses the baby in his arms forehead. "We never fully talked about names."

"I have two perfect names for these curly headed boys." He reaches a hand out to the first born cradled in Blaines arms. "Anthony Jacob Anderson" He grins down at the baby in his arms as the tiny thing snuggles closer to his fathers warmth. "and Timothy Lucas Anderson."

"You seemed to have thought of that rather quickly?" Blaine smiles down at his sleeping Anthony.

"When you have been on confinement as long as I had been, you would have thought of names as well. DO you like them?"

"I love them. Anthony and Timothy Anderson, the future of our kingdom." Blaine looks up as Maria comes to take Timothy from Kurt. "Can I present my sons?"

The doctor laughs and nods. "You are the crown prince, you can do as you please. Now go announce to the room or lords and ladies the arrival of your sons."

Blaine jumps up carrying the tiny, now crying from the sudden movement, baby out through the chamber door and towards the great hall where everyone is gathered. Maria close on his heels carrying Timothy who is staying quieter then his older bother.

Kurt settles back against the pillows after his children have left the room. "There now everyone is happy."

"Are you happy Kurt?" The doctor helps to get Kurt up so they can clean him up and change the bedding. Servants running about making it happen as fast as possible.

"I am. I have three sons, a loving husband, and now that I have given birth I have the ability to defend my honor myself."

As Kurt is taken to wash up, Blaine enters the great hall with a huge grin on his face. "Father, Mother, guests, I present my sons. Anthony and Timothy Anderson." He passes Anthony to his father before taking Timothy from Maria with a quiet thank you before both men hold up the babies to present them to the cheers of all the guests.

Eric tugs at Victorias skirts. "Can I see? Please? I want to see my brothers!"

Victoria picks the boy up happily and moves closer to the two babies. "Can you see them Eric?"

"Yes. They look like hairy raisins." He reaches out to touch the tiny hand his brother Anthony was using to grip onto his blanket. "Will they get bigger so we can play?"

The adults laugh at the sweet child. "Yes Eric, they will get bigger but not for a while. Right now they are new born babies."

"Oh." He frowns in confusion. "Ok I want to see Papa now. Babies are boring."

Victoria set the boy down. "Not sure if your Papa is up for visitors just yet, but you can go back with Maria when she and your Daddy take the babies to the nursery."

"Ok!" He hurries over to Blaine. "Daddy! I want to go see Papa. Ready to go see Papa?"

"I am son. Maria, can you carry Anthony please?" She curtsies before taking the baby from Edward and Victoria. "I think I will retire for a few hours rest."

"Take your time Blaine. Spend the whole day with your family. I know Kurt and you have some things to talk through." Edward pats his son on the shoulder while he looks down at the tiny baby in his sons arms. "I am so very proud of you son."

As Blaine spend the rest of his day cuddled up in bed with his husband and Eric and eventually he has the nursemaids bring the bassinette in with their sons. His whole family happily in one making him happier then he ever remembers being before. For now everything is perfect. Word is spread through the towns of the two new members of the royal family. Everyone one celebrating and raising cheers to the health of the princes.

Only one person wasn't happy with this outcome. Cooper frowns as his host, Fitzwilliam, goes over the news of twin boys being born with heads full of the princes dark curls. His eyes follow the rapidly talking man as his mind plans out a new way to take the throne. His smile grows as his host finally stops talking. "Lord Masterson, I think it is about time I pay a visit to my uncle and congratulate my cousin on his expanding family."


	11. Chapter 11

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 11/?

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - look a chapter! Now for some good and bad news. Those who read my other story already know this. The play I was working for sold out our closing night! So amazing! That's the good news. Bad news? It was so popular we have extended it by a weekend. So I will have yet another weekend of no writing time. I have also got good news in the way of knowing how many chapters there are left. I am looking at ending the story at 15 chapters. So the end is in sight!

Again thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are so wonderful!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Kurt hums a happy little song as he flits about the kitchen laughing and telling stories with the cooks and the baker boys. Not even noticing their shocked looks as he goes on about Eric's birthday and stories of how he use to sneak down into the kitchen and help the old chef when his father was still alive and how the baker woman taught him how to make this simple cake that has since become a tradition. A tradition for his sons birthday that every year he would make the cake himself to show him how much his son is loved. This year it may be a little rushed and under planned, what with the birth of his twins and marriage to Blaine, but he is determined that his son has a normal fun birthday even if they never got around to telling the Andersons it was his birthday. He drizzles the honey glaze over the top and smiles brightly at how well it came out. He makes sure to add berries and two glasses of fresh milk to the tray before carrying it off to his sons room. Fully unaware of the drama that will unfold starting with this small act of love towards his son.

"Blaine, son is Kurt not joining us this morning?" Victoria fixes the napkin in her lap before starting to eat their morning meal.

"He was gone from bed before I arose, so I assume he is spending the morning with Eric, Timothy, and Anthony." Blaine tries to not let his sadness be fully apparent. He had wanted today to start magical and joining for the first time in the month since their sons were born.

Edward frowns. "Does he not know what today is?"

"No father, he does not know what today is. I have never.. we have never talked about it."

"What do you mean you have never talked about it? Son, we humored you when you said a big celebration was not needed. That you would forgo the normal ball and dinner and that all you wished to have was your husband by your side. That was acceptable when we all thought the children would be born about this time, but they are now a month old and you tell me you have yet to tell your own husband that it is your birthday today?"

"Correct father. I have yet to tell Kurt when my birthday is. I have no idea when his birthday is, so why would he know mine?"

"Because your birthday is a kingdom wide Holiday! Just like the birthday of your sons is!" Edward slams his hands down on the table, turning to a servant. "You go and fetch that son-in-law of mine and bring him here. He will have this meal with us so that plans might be made to celebrate his husbands seventeenth birthday."

"Yes Majesty." The guard bows and runs off to fetch Kurt.

Kurt who popped his head into the nursery where Maria is overseeing the wet nurses feeding the twins and smiles over at him when she sees his tray. "Eric?"

Eric looks up with a huge grin. "You remembered papa!" He runs over his mouth opening wide as he sees the silver tray with his cake and milk on it. "Oh my! It is so pretty Papa!"

"So are you my birthday boy." Kurt sets the tray down on a table before wrapping his arms around his son. "You are growing up way to fast. Look at you. Five already." He kisses Erics cheek.

"Papa!" The boy giggles as he squirms to get out of his hold. "I want to eat my cake before we go tell daddy about my birthday! I want a new pony."

"Slow down there, a new pony? really? You have already gotten three ponies." Kurt sits down in a chair as he hands Eric a fork so they can both enjoy the cake.

"I know, but I saw a really pretty mare that showed up as a present for the birth of my brothers and I think if her and the black stallion have a pony then it will not only be fast, but really strong because the mare is a very strong muscled horse." He plops a large bit into his mouth as Kurt just watches as his little boy seems to be learning so much.

"You really know your horses. We will talk with Blaine after our birthday cake." He takes a bite and the two boys talk about the new things his pony has learned and how big they are getting.

As soon as the two babies are laid down for their after meal nap, the nursery door flies open startling Kurt and waking the infants into crying fits. Maria and the other nursemaids trying to sooth them as Kurt pats Erics back as he coughs on the cake he was trying to swallow. Two guards stepping into the room and eyes going straight to Kurt.

"You are summoned to the dinning hall by the King."

"You had no other way of doing that without nearly choking my son and terrorizing the twins?" Kurt glares at the men, causing them both to take a step back.

"Sorry Sir. The king made it clear that you are to come with us immediately to join the family for breakfast."

"Fine." Kurt stands and scoops Eric into his arms while he checks Anthony and Timothy. Kissing each on the forehead to sooth their frayed nerves. "You will get an ear full after I tell Blaine you tried to kill his children with fear." He storms past them with Eric crying in his arms and coughing still as his throat hurts from the cake going down the wrong pipe. The two guards follows fast as they can on his heels as he bursts into the dinning hall, red faced, and obviously mad. the three royals turning to look at him with mixed expressions. Edward in rage, Victoria in worry, and Blaine having his eyes go straight to Eric who looks like he's going to be sick. "I was summoned so here I am. Though I would have appreciated my children not being given heart attacks because the nursery door was flung open in the guards haste to fetch me."

Edward glares back at Kurt. "You are rather rude for someone who should have been at this table for their husband on his big day!"

"Well excuse me! What big day might this be? Is it more important them my son turning five? Or is he not important anymore because I popped out two heirs to the throne?" Everyone freezes at Kurts outburst. Edward dropping his jaw in shock that no one knew it was their grandsons birthday as well.

Blaine hurries up out of his seat. "Eric sweetie are you alright?" he rushed over as the boys coughing turn more to gagging. No one having any other warning before Kurt can just feel the warm mushy vomit come out of his sons throat and down his back. "Eric!" Blaine turns to the servants who are now rushing around to get something to clean up the mess. "Have Maria fetched please and no more flinging open the nursery door!" A maid curtsies and hurries off to fetch the nursemaid as Blaine pulls the crying boy from Kurts arms and hugs him close. Not caring if he gets the regurgitated cake all over him. "Everything will be fine. Daddy is right here with Papa." He looks at Kurt as he kneels down, running his hands all over his sons head to check for a fever and make sure he's alright.

Victoria hits Edward while everyone is busy. "You caused this. You could have just went and asked him about this morning instead of hurting our grandson."

"I did not think the guards would be silly enough to cause havoc to the children."

Kurt kisses Erics forehead as Maria comes running in. "Sh. Papa is here. I will make you a new birthday cake when you feel better and we will eat it with Daddy."

Blaine smiles down at the crying boy. "We can make it two cakes because today is so very special."

Eric looks up at them with tears streaming down his face. "Why is it so special? My last daddy never thought my birthday was special."

"Because it is my birthday as well." Blaine smiles at the boys wide eyed expression. "And because you are younger then me today is very special because you were born as my present. I just had to wait a few years to get you."

Kurt sits back. Watching the two of them before turning towards Edward and Victoria. "I had no clue it was a double birthday."

Victoria comes over as a servant wipes off Kurts back and Maria offers to take Eric for a bath. "You have been very busy, we should have known you would not know seeing as you have always spent this day the past five years now with your son."

Blaine passes the boy off who starts to cry again as he clings to Maria. he want's to stay with his daddies. "Kurt, we should get you cleaned up and then we can plan a great way to spend the day celebrating both birthdays."

Edward stands up, moving towards the two boys as they head to leave. "Kurt, I am very sorry. I had no idea they would startle Eric so."

"Well maybe you should have a talk with the guards then because Eric was not the only one startled. They scared Anthony and Timothy as well. Though at least they did not have food in their mouth to chock on." Kurt turns away from the King, still pissed at being summoned so rudely.

Everyone parts to clean up and get regrouped. Eric falling asleep with a warm compress on his upset stomach and being kept away from the infants just incase his upset stomach turns into a fever. Kurt slowly warms up to Blaine sucking up for forgiveness and believes him when he says it was all the king and not him. Blaine gets his first reward for being such a loving husband with Kurt on his knees sucking his husband to completion.

Edward and Victoria fight over what happened. Victoria very upset that her husband treated Kurt like a common servant. their fighting only being interrupted when the steward comes to announce an arriving party from the north academy. They hurry to the greeting hall just as the one person Edward does not want in his home walks through the doors.

Cooper smiles happily towards his Uncle and Aunt. "Edward! Victoria! Such a pleasure to see you both!" he hurries over kissing Victoria on the cheeks before hugging a reluctant Edward. "My favorite Aunt and Uncle. Though you seem not to be thrilled I am here. why is that?"

"Cooper, we are thrilled you have come, but what is the occasion?" Victoria puts a calming hand on her husbands arm.

"I heard my cousin has two sons now along with a third he has taken as his own, plus it is his birthday. I wish to bring him presents and shower him with praise for being such a virile young man and having two heirs at the same time!" Cooper throws his arms out wide and smiling in his apparent joy for his cousins good fortune. "Now is it to much for me to ask to stay with you a few days at least? Make sure everything is going well, sad business all these rumors that have been spreading about your new son and law."

Edward narrows his eyes at the young man. "You are always welcomed nephew." He turns towards the steward "See that he and his entourage is placed in the far south wing. That way their coming and going will not disturb my son and his family."

"As you wish Majesty." The steward bows and hurries about to get the servants unloading bags and escorting Cooper and the handful of people with him to different rooms. Edward and Victoria hurrying away to make sure the kitchen knows about the added guests and to make sure dinner is a special meal for the double birthday.

Just before dinner Kurt goes to check on the Eric while Blaine runs off to do something, refusing to tell Kurt what he is up to. His face falls when he sees a strange man talking to one of his nursemaids outside of Erics door.

"Excuse me. I need to get in the door you are blocking sir." Kurt watches as the maid curtsies, her cheeks all a blush from the obvious flirting the man had been doing.

"Oh I am sorry." Cooper turns his eyes to the man he was waiting to run into. "I was just doing a tour of the palace and stopped to ask this nice young lady about this wing."

"That nice young lady should stay at her post. On the other side of that door unless you entered the chamber?" Kurt holds his head up high. "May I ask who you are?"

The man laughs as the nursemaid hurries a couple doors down into the nursery to watch after the young princes. "Of course you may. My name is Cooper Anderson." His smile grows when Kurt flinches at the name. "And I am going to make sure you and your husband are never on the throne, because I am the rightful heir. Not some weak child and his whore of a husband."

Kurt clenches his jaw as his hands ball up into fists at his sides. "You will never be able to take the throne. All you have done so far is throw slander around and it has yet to make any difference in who is going to be king."

"We will see what I can or can not do. I will promise you this." Cooper steps closer, backing Kurt against the wall. His hands gripping at Kurts hips and his leans in closer, ghosting his lips over the pale skin of Kurts neck. "Your bastard children will be exposed for what they are and you will be known as the slut we both know you are." His hands move to caress between Kurts legs. Kurt responding with a whine as his hands start to push at Coopers chest. "I have heard you are so very good when on your back."

"Get. Off. Me." Kurt keeps pushing as the hand between his legs rubs harder.

"You are not finding pleasure in this? Not even a little? I think you are."

Kurt finally kicks his foot out and pries himself out from under Cooper when the other man tries to get his hand down his pants. Moving away fast. "Never do that again. what ever you have heard was a falsehood. Trust me Sir, I am a faithful and loving husband."

Cooper shifts his eyes somewhere down the hall and smirks towards Kurt. "Let us test how much trust he has in you then." He surges forward kissing Kurt and pressing his entire body in to make sure Kurt can't get out from under him. Only backing off when he hears a gasp and a then feet running away at the same time Kurt bites his lip. A hand slapping across his face as soon as Kurt can get free enough. "You are a feisty one."

"NEVER touch me again!" Kurt hurries into his sons room with tears threatening to fall, especially when he sees his son sleeping with a cold compress to his head and Miss Pierce sitting at his bedside. Obviously confirming his fears that his son worked himself into a fever.

"Sir are you alright?" The young woman looks up at Kurt. "You seem pale. Shall I fetch the Prince for you?"

"No. I am going to find him straight away. I just.. how is Eric doing?" Kurt holds back from walking closer. Knowing his hands are shaking and his need to be held by Blaine overpowering. he really hates Cooper and needs Blaine to know what happened before someone else tells him a stupid rumor that isn't true.

"He is doing better. The fever has come down and now he is just sleeping to regain his strength. The queen has advised me that if his fever spikes back up I am to send for her straight away and the doctor will be fetched."

"Make sure you stay away from the twins then. They are to young to get sick yet, if what he has can spread." Kurt moves closer to his son leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I will be back to check on him after dinner." He turns and hurries from the room. Going off to find Blaine. Asking every servant he can if they have seen him and happily getting a positive that he had gone to the library. He finally starts to relax when he enters the room and sees his husband in the back corner, curled into a chair. "There you are. Blaine, love, I need to tell you something."

Blaine shudders and tries to hold back tears. "What? That you are going to warm the bed of my cousin now that you have given me my heirs?"

Kurt freezes when he gets to the front of the chair and sees Blaine with tears streaming down his face. "No. I would never leave you. I love you."

"I beg to differ."

"Why? Why do you fight what I say. I came to tell you what that snake of a man did to me and to warn you of his intentions."

"His intentions? Does his intentions include you kissing him because that is what I saw." Blaine wipes his sleeve across his eyes before glaring up at his husband. "You were kissing in front of Erics room when you were suppose to be checking on how our son was doing!"

"I did not kiss that man! He forced himself upon me twice! Threatening to ruin us and remove our sons from being in line for the throne!"

Blaine jumps up from the chair and starts to pace the floor. "I am so confused."

"About what?" Kurt runs his hands through his hair as he watches his husband pace. "He is trying to make you doubt me. Make you think those rumors of the twins not being yours true so you disown them and kick me out, therefore weakening your claim to be king." Kurt goes into telling Blaine word for word what Cooper had said and what he had done in the hall.

"It seems to be working." Their eyes meet before Blaine breaks down again. "it is so hard not to believe you still want to be with me. This morning was the only time we have been anywhere close to being intimate since the boys were born. I admit I was getting a bit worried we would never make love again or that you would find someone else to warm your bed."

"After what I told you Fitzwilliam put me through you really think I would look anywhere but you for physical pleasure?" Kurt moves closer, wrapping his arms around his husband. "I was not intimate with you because I was healing the first few weeks and then I had my cycle. "

Blaine smuggles into the warmth of Kurts chest. "Your cycle?"

Kurt laughs slightly. "My period silly boy. The first one after giving birth is one of the worst one I have ever experienced."

"Oh." Blaine blushes bright red. "Kurt we need to tell my father. About what Cooper did before the servants start talking."

"Then let us go find him." Kurt lifts Blaines chin up, connecting their lips softly. "Never doubt me. We went over that the last time you doubted me."

"Never again. I promise to never doubt you again." Blaine takes his hand leading him out of the library and making his way towards his fathers study as Victoria comes their way at a fast pace, her attendant having trouble keeping up. "Mother?"

"Thank goodness I found you both. I think it would be in your best interest to retire to your chambers for the evening." She looks at both of their confused faces. "there are rumors flying around about Kurt having been in the private company of Cooper and that you, Kurt, advanced on him."

Kurt groans. "That is false! Blaine saw it happen and can say that I did not force myself on anyone. He forced himself onto me after having lured one of the nursemaids away from Anthony and Timothy."

Victoria frowns. "Both Edward and I know the rumors are false, we just believe it would be best for you to lay low while Wes and he try and clear it all up. I will tell him about the nursemaid. It makes what else I have to tell you a bit more suspicious."

Blaine clings tighter to Kurts hand. "Mother what has been happening?"

She tries to smile at them as she guides them both towards their own chambers. "We have sent for the doctor. Erics fever has spiked back up and it seems the twin have one as well. Which is odd. Eric had a slight upset over the chocking this morning, but he was better last I checked and now all three have taken ill and all after you say you saw Cooper, who was purposefully put in a location so he would have no need to go into your hall or near the children's rooms, near the rooms."

Kurt starts to shake again. "If I find out that bastard did something to harm my children, I will kill him." Kurt takes off running to go see his kids. Worry at losing any of them deeply seated in his heart.

Blaine watches as his husband runs off. "Mother… Please tell me I am not going to lose my family…"

Victoria pulls her son into her arms. "I wish I could, but not even Maria knows what is wrong with them. Now go with him. Kurt will need your strength when he sees how pale they are."

The rest of the evening finds Kurt and Blaine at their children's bed sides. Eric having been moved into the nursery now that all three seem to have the same thing. The doctor making his way between all three as Kurt holds Eric in his arms and rocks him while he sings a lullaby to keep him settled. Blaine sitting at his side watching the examination on their twins. Maria checking everything and blaming herself for all of them being sick.

When he finishes checking Timothy, the doctor goes over to Kurt and Blaine with a frown on his face. "I see no reason for them all to be sick. They show no signs of any exposure or swelling in the glands." He reaches down to recheck Erics sweaty forehead. "They all have the sweats, but no fever." He turns towards Maria. "What happened before they all took ill? I know Eric was not feeling well from a near chocking this morning, but this is just plain odd."

Maria shakes her head. "I have no clue. We did everything like we normally do. Miss Sarah fetched their bottles and some soup for Eric while we settled them for feeding time. Miss Brittney took the soup and glass of warm milk for Eric and Sarah and I fed the babes with their bottles this time since the wet nurses are only being used for breakfast and lunch."

The doctor moves to pick up one of the bottles, opening the top and sniffing the milk inside. Quickly pulling it away from his nose. "Peculiar smell." He offers it to Maria to smell. "If the milk is not rotten then I would say someone put something in it. Maria have water boiled and brought here right away with three new bottles. We will use one on Eric even though he is a bit old for one and Maria make sure no one else touches the water."

Blaine frowns. "You think someone did this on purpose?"

"I think we will try something to prove that it was deliberate. It will make them vomit, but with their systems cleaned out and then flooded with water mixed with sugar we will get them strong again." the doctor sets about pulling things from his bag to be mixed with the water.

Kurt clings tighter to Eric as tears run down his cheeks. "Blaine. I keep my words from earlier." When their eyes meet Kurt frowns.

The rest of the night the Doctor treats the kids causing them all to empty their stomach in fits of sickness. When they start to gain their color and strength back, Blaine goes to tell his parents that someone poisoned the kids. Immediately they launch into a plan to try and find who did it, though they all know who did. Wes sends for some help to sneak around and gain proof. Emergency missives going out in the dead of night.

By the light of morning Kurt is curled up in a bed. The twins in front of him and Eric on their other side in Blaines arms. Wes pulls his two guests, two men named Nickolas and Jeffrey, into the study to meet with Edward and go over their plans for finding the information needed to bring Cooper down. Their plan is simple. Wes will ride north to infiltrate Coopers home, as he has been there as a guest in the past and there would be no suspicion of why he would be dropping by. Nick and Jeff would gather information locally. Until everything is cleared up and the person guilty of trying to harm the young children is in prison, only a selected few would be allow to touch anything that would be touched or used by the kids.


	12. Chapter 12

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 12/15

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Play is over! YAY! Awesome second final weekend! We sold out again on Sat and over half the theater sold today. Means our college Film and Theater department will get their needed items to improve. Which means? A real green screen and paying shipping costs on dress forms to Alaska. The dress form part makes me happy seeing as I am going into costume design.

Now onto the new chapter. I hope you are all happy with it. I seemed to have covered quite a bit and I've been working on it for three days. After this only 3 more chapters left. All happy ones full of fluff. If you have any requests for these last three chapters post them to me and I'll see what I can do. LOVE the reviews! Glad everyone was a bit shocked about the kids being drugged.

Hint about Laudanum: in the era I am writing this in (though yes I have changed a few things) laudanum was made with 10% opium and 90% alcohol. It was used to treat just about everything. Pain, sleepless ness, cough, and colds. It was a very commonly used drug and is still used today, in a different mixture, to control withdrawal symptoms in drug addicts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Livid. That would be the best way to describe Kurt as he paces the bedroom, a wailing Timothy in his arms. It's been two days since the boy were given a still unknown substance and the doctor was forced to feed them charcoal and forcing them to throw up for hours. Kurt looks over to their big bed where Blaine is wiping Erics forehead with a cool cloth. The boys fever having returned the morning after the ordeal and keeping him in bed, mumbling incoherently and refusing to be left alone. Timothy stops wailing, his only warning that he's going to spit up his milk again. Kurt hurrying to get him in a more upright position so he doesn't choke on the puke before cleaning him up.

Blaine looks over at the movement. "Timothy still refusing to hold down his food?"

"Seems so." Kurt strips the baby with expert hand before washing him off in the now luke warm water in their room for just his purpose. "The only one who seems to be back to normal is Anthony." He wraps the poor little baby in a clean towel, holding him close and checking his forehead for fever. "At least Timothy is without fever now." He carries the baby towards the bed. "How is Eric?"

"Still fevered and refusing to wake." Blaine stands up, rubbing a hand through his infant sons curly hair and relaxing when he feels that he is cooler to the touch. "The doctor will be here soon. He was going to check on Anthony over in my parents room before heading to check on these two."

Kurt passes the infant to Blaine before taking the spot at his older sons side. Caressing his fingers through the lighter colored locks. "That man is going to pay. One way or another I will make him pay." He kisses Erics forehead. "An attack on my is one thing, this is unforgivable."

"Kurt we still have no proof it was Cooper who did this. It could have just been sour milk." Timothy starts to cry in Blaines arms. "Sh Timmy. I know your tummy hurts. The doctor will be here soon."

"What kind of proof do you need Blaine? First he tries to make me look like a whore in front of you and he threatens that our children will never see the throne! THEN they get sick! That is not a case of rotten milk." Kurt flies off the bed, storming out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Blaine steps out clinging to the now frantically wailing baby in his arms.

"To get that bloody evidence you seem to need!" He stops when Kurt finds himself face to face with the doctor and Victoria.

"I think for right now you should go back in that room and see what the doctor says about your children." Victoria frowns at the display in front of her. "After you can discuss this need for evidence with Edward. He has a meeting with Nickolas and Jeffrey after the mid day meal and you may join them."

Kurt bows his head. "Of course. Forgive me about the outburst earlier."

Victoria lifts his chin as the doctor goes over to check Timothy who is still wailing. "I could never hold your outbursts against you at this time. Your children have been targeted along with the attack on you. Plus I have no like for that simpering fame seeking nephew of mine. I think he is hiding something." She puts a finger up, silencing the comment Kurt had on the tip of his tongue. "But right now you need to go and make sure your children get well."

His head nods slowly. "Alright. After they are given their check up today I will talk with Edward, but if they say yes or no I am going to find the proof needed to make that man pay." Kurt storms back into the bedroom as the doctor is taking Erics temperature. Victoria following him.

Eric wines and tries to get away from the horrible item placed in his mouth. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he just wants to go back to sleep. "You are being such a good boy young master Eric. Such a brave bow." The doctor running a hand behind his head to feel how much sweat there is and how hot he is. "Good job." He pulls the glass out of the boys mouth and nods slowly. "Still a little high for my liking, but he is showing improvement." Eric curls back up, snuggling his crying eyes into the pillow. "We should get him bathed in hot water, fight the fever with heat and sweat it out of him before he apply a compress to his chest and head." He pulls up the back of Erics night shirt. "The compresses will help him with the apparent allergy to what ever was put into his drink. These splotches here are classic hives and I would suspicion that little guy is having the same reaction." He moves to take Timothy in hand, lifting his clothes and smiling when he sees the same splotches. "It seems two out of three of the children are allergic and I am betting there is a good chance you, Kurt, are allergic as well."

"The only thing that caused me to ever break out is laudanum. They gave it to me once for a cough and never again." Kurt sits down next to Eric trying to sooth the upset boy as his mind thinks about that knowledge. "Why would Anthony recover faster?"

"There is a good chance Anthony takes after Blaine more then you or he never ingested as much as Timothy had." The doctor moves to wash his hands. "I will instruct Maria in the compress application while the bath is being drawn. Excuse me." He heads out of the room with a list of ingredients they will need from the garden while Victoria goes to order the bath filled.

Kurt looks towards Blaine. "At least I know what to look for now."

"You really plan to go looking for evidence?" Blaine sets about getting his son undressed for his bath.

"Yes I am. I will suggest to your father that someone go and ask my stepson who he told about the allergy."

Kurt pulls Erics clothes off, trying to sooth the boy as the tub is filled. Lifting and moving his son into the bathroom. Both boys taking to the bath well, relaxing in their dads arms as they are washed and dried then placed in bed as Maria and the doctor apply the compress. The strong smell of mint filling the air. Kurt only wait's a few moments before slipping out of the room and hurrying off to Edwards study. The sounds of voices coming through the door as he knocks. Nickolas opens the door, smiling at Kurt and letting him in.

Edward stands from his chair. "How are the boys? Will Eric and Timothy recover as well as Anthony did?"

"They will as soon as the allergy has run through their system." He looks at all three of them. "Laudanum. I have an allergy to laudanum and apparently so does two of my children. I suggest a visit to my stepson, Fitzwilliam the second to see who he has been talking to about my inherited health condition."

Jeffrey worries his lip a bit. "Wes suggested the same thing. We heard word from him this morning suggesting that one of us makes a call on Lord Masterson as it seems he had a guest a bit ago when the boys were born."

"A visitor? Let me guess, Cooper Anderson spent time in my old home getting to know my ungrateful stepson." Kurt starts to pace the room. "Would explain a lot of the information going around about me. My husband was a vial old man, but he kept excessive records. There is a good chance he wrote down everything he had done to me and a record of my health."

Nickolas and Jeffery nod towards each other. Nickolas turns towards Kurt. "A visit is definitely in the plans then. Though how would they know if the kids would have the same reaction as you did?"

"I have no clue, unless it was intended for me. I have been taking a glass of warm milk for a bit before then to sooth my delicacies." he blushes a bit at admitting his cramps were bothering him. "It was also not very common for us to feed the babes with bottles that late, usually they would be asleep and fed already. With Eric being sick that day it threw off our schedule a bit."

Jeffery thinks about that a bit. "Would make sense, with the attacks being targeted towards you until then. Slipping you something that would make you sick they could spread that you were weakened from the births and there would be no more children. Then a hint towards the children having weak constitutions because of it would make Blaine look weak and in turn the king and queen weak." Jeffery groans. "So simple and yet a very effective way to commit treason."

"Now we just need to put an end to it." Edward keeps an eye on Kurt as he keeps pacing. "Something else on your mind?"

"No. Yes." Kurt stops pacing as he looks at Edward. "Why even try something like this? Is taking out one of the greatest ruling families the country has ever seen down so you can take their place just for fame worth it?"

"And this is why you prove how good of a choice you were for our son every day," Edward gets up and pulls Kurt into a hug. "No it is never worth the harm done to innocent people when someone becomes greedy and wanting of more then they have. No worries though. We will stop him and prove everything he has said is untrue."

"Thank you Edward. I should be getting back to the children." He smiles towards Nickolas and Jeffery. "I hope you both find everything you need to accuse that man of treason. Even if the drugging was most likely meant for me, I will never forgive the fact it ended up getting to my children."

Nickolas smirks. "Trust me when I say the man will pay dearly for this. Treason is punishable by death."

"Wes will never let him get away with anything less and neither will we." Jeffrey winks towards Kurt. "Just keep an eye on your family and let us do the leg work."

"You boys are enjoying this way to much." Kurt laughs a bit as he turns and leaves. A plan forming in his head. He may have agreed to sit back and wait, but he has no intention of doing so. He will wait a couple days though. Let his children heal and give him time to formulate a plan and time it just right.

Three more days of Cooper walking about the palace and being treated like a guest. Victoria and Edward trying hard to keep up with the façade and make him believe they were clueless to his plans. Jeffery and Nickolas riding out to the Masterson estate to figure out what the horrid man told Cooper and to find the books holding information about Kurt and the truth of what was done to him by the Mastersons.

Kurt spends the days watching his sons gain strength as the spots die down and their fevers completely break. Eric smiling up at him as he runs around playing with his horses. All that time in bed having built up his need to run and play. Timothy squirming around on a blanket laid out on the floor, Anthony beside him as both boy wiggly and coo as they try to look around at their older brother playing. Kurt smiles wider at how happy they both look now that they are back together. He turns to look out their window studying the group of people in the gardens, Cooper in the middle smiling and gesturing around like he already owns the place. His thoughts of how many ways he can run the man through with a blade are halted when he hears the boys start to giggle.

"Daddy! Stop tickling them!" Eric giggles as he playfully tries to get Blaine to stop tickling Anthonys toes while Timothy starts to fuss that his bother is getting all the attention and not him.

"Oh but I think they love being tickled. Is that right boys? Hum? Oh! Is Timmy wanting some tickles? hum?" He shifts over blowing raspberries into Timothys stomach. The boy squeals happily as he kicks his little legs and grabs at his daddies curls.

Kurt smiles wide seeing Anthony whine at the loss of his dads attention, resulting in raspberries being blown in his tummy as well. "Now if I did not know you so well I would accuse you of trying to eat our children like some evil monster."

Eric gasps. "Daddy is a monster!? NO! NO! I need to save them!" He jumps on Blaines back, trying to pull him away from the babies.

"Eric, the only way to defeat a tickle monster is with tickles." Kurt moves closer before he moves his fingers to Blaines side and starts to tickle him.

Blaine makes a horrid surprised sound that makes the babies giggle as their daddy is taken down by their older brother and papa. Eric adding his own tickle fingers into the attack. "S-stop! I yield I yield great knight!" He rolls onto his back as Eric plops himself down on his stomach.

"Good. No more tickle monster! I have vanquished him!" Eric hops causing Blaine to groan at the added pressure on his stomach. Timothy and Anthony starting to cry since they can't see what is going on.

"You are getting to big to hop on Daddy like that."

"Sorry daddy." Eric hurries off of his stomach.

Kurt makes a happy noise as he watches the babies try and roll over. Timothy succeeding as he squirms so that he can see his daddy and makes a triumphant sound when he succeeds "Blaine! Look our boys are growing up!"

Blaine sits up, pulling Eric into his lap to watch as Anthony uses his brothers leg to finish rolling over. "Now look at that! Let me guess, this is the last step before we are chasing them all over the room?"

"Not quite, but that is a very good sign of how strong they are." Kurt goes over and scoops the two boys up into each of his arms. They each cling to him tight as they wrap their legs around his hip. "next step is lifting themselves with their arms and legs or rolling around the floor to get where they want."

"Rolling? like a log?" Blaine watches Kurt wide eyed as he is told of the next step in their kids growth.

"Eric never crawled. He rolled." Kurt places one boy down at one end of the play area and the other across on the other side.

Maria coos down at Anthony as he starts to cry from being so far away from his brother again. "Young Eric was impatient to get what he wanted so rolled about to gather his toys instead of waiting until his arms strengthened to crawl and get them."

Blaine looks down at the giggling boy in his arms. "I can see that. You are always running about so hyper and wanting to play now."

Kurt coos down at Timothy, pointing towards where Anthony is crying for him as the boy tries to move his head about to see his brother. "He was very eager to get to things without waiting. The day he stood up and padded his way across the room to my arms. I was never sure if it was me or the stuffed teddy bear I was holding that he wanted, but he never crawled again. he found walking was a much better way to get to where you want to go."

Eric giggles. "I wanted you Papa."

Blaine kisses the boys temple as he watches his sons wiggle about to try and get closer to each other. "What are you doing?"

Maria laughs a bit as Anthony bats her hands away and wiggles his body and inches closer to Timothy. "He is making them stronger. he more they try to wiggle and move, the stronger their bodies will get and the sooner they will crawl."

Kurt lets Timothy wiggle towards the sounds of his brother as he rolls over onto his tummy so he can see where he is wiggling too. "They need their strength to keep up with Eric and you." He smiles over at Blaine. "I think you are more eager to see them running around then anyone."

A blush tinges his cheeks and Blaine shrugs slowly. "I might be waiting for them to be old enough to play."

"Let me guess, you have a stash of toys that will be gifted to them the day they start running about?"

"I may just have something like that. You will never know until they start walking." Blaine claps his hands as the boys finally get to each other. "Oh! They are so adorable! When can we have another?"

Eric gaps and claps his hands. "Do I get a sister this time?"

Kurt looks between the two of them. "We will discuss that later. Daddy and I will have to talk about when to start trying again."

Blaine watches his husband as his eyes start to darken. "That talk will happen very soon then."

Kurt eyes Blaine with a sly smile. "How about we go have lunch then. Maria and Brittney can watch the children."

Maria laughs as she collects Eric from Blaine. "Go. You two need to eat and these guys need to nap."

"I do not need to nap!" Eric cries out as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Kurt turns to his boy. "You are just recovered from a bad cold, you need your rest."

"Alright Papa." he kisses Kurts cheek before going over and kissing Blaines cheek. "We can play later right Daddy?"

"Right. Have a good rest son." Blaine smiles when Eric grins brighter at being called son before he runs off to the beds. Maria and Brittney carrying the twins to their shared crib. Kurt offers his hand, leading Blaine out into the hall and back towards their room only a couple doors down. "Kurt, did you mean we could start trying for more children soon?"

"I did, though I would rather wait until Cooper is out of the picture. I would never be able to live with myself if we get with child and he does something horrible causing me to lose it." Kurt pulls his husband into their room. "Now. If you were willing to help me find the proof that he is committing treason, I might be persuaded to start trying now." Kurt leans in closer, ghosting his lips over Blaines and teasing his husband.

"What did you have planned?" Blaine clings to Kurts waist as he tries to pull him closer.

"We need to sneak into his chambers. Find the bottle of Laudanum and a note or anything that says he planned it." Kurt ghosts his lips down Blaines neck. "We can do it now. While he is out touring the gardens and town like he owns the place."

Blaine groans with want. "really? now? you want to go now?"

"Yes. Sooner we have evidence the sooner I lay down and offer myself to you." He reaches his hand down between his husbands legs, rubbing his crotch. "The way you have been craving me."

"Yes. Fine." He thrusts his hips as Kurt removes his hand. "No. Put it back." He whines as Kurt fully moves away. "You are a horrible tease when you want something."

"I want the truth and I want our children safe. There is only so long you can keep three boys locked up in a nursery room. Especially Eric. He may not have asked yet, but he will be begging to go see his horses."

"Alright, let us go before he comes back." Blaine hurries off out of the room and heading towards the back halls where Cooper has been placed. They search through all the rooms they can keeping an ear out for Cooper and his party returning.

Wes comes riding up and through the palace gates, dismounting and hurrying into the palace calling for a meeting with Edward immediately as Nickolas and Jeffrey come up behind him. All three in a hurry with happy looks on their faces. The king rushes into the study being greeted by the sight of the three men.

"You have good news?"

Wes grins and holds up documents. "I have witness signed statements of his plotting against the crown."

Nickolas tosses a stack of books down onto his desk, Edward scooping them up and thumbing through the documentation of what Kurts first husband made him do. "I have the late Lord Mastersons diaries and journals. Kurt was right, he kept excellent records on everything."

Jeffrey passes the king a stack of papers. "His son seems to keep records as well. He has been plotting against the crown and helping Cooper in everyway when he found out that Eric was really his brother and that his father left a small appendix to his inheritance. He was to provide Eric with the upbringing in society that a Lords son should have and to make sure he has the proper connections for an advantageous marriage."

Edward laughs as a smile grows on his face. "Have the guards sent out to arrest that silly Fitzwilliam Masterson the second before he skips town." He hurries and pens out the orders, signing and sealing the fate of the man who should have been happy his step father is married to the prince. "Now with Cooper it will be a bit more tricky. he has his own personal guard here."

Blaine and Kurt come into the door as the arrest orders go out in with one of the royal guards. Blaine throws a bottle at his dad, his face a furious shade of red. "He kept the bloody bottle."

"Son?" Edward picks up the laudanum bottle.

Kurt crossing his arms over his chest. "The silly sniveling personal attendant he has spilled everything that he planned when I told her how it effected the babies. She seemed to be alright with the plan being to make me sick, since it was by her hands the liquid got into the milk. Such a horrid woman wanting to hurt me. She was very adamant about the fact that it should have been me with fever and not the innocent children."

Edward and the others look between Blaine and Kurt. Wes grinning wider. "You two got the physical evidence and a witness who actually did his deed? I am utterly impressed."

Blaine glares at Wes. "I want that man hung! He had every intention of killing my husband and nearly killed my children as an 'oops'! he deserves to hang!"

"Blaine calm down!" Edward stands, holding his hands up to calm his son. "We have to arrest him carefully. His guards will fight and there is no proof of how many of my own house staff work for him now."

"Then I will arrest him." Blaine stares down his father. "We will arrest him today before he has a chance to build strength."

Nickolas nods. "He has a point. If we grab him today he will have less of a chance to get away."

"If you sign the order we can make sure it is followed through." Wes adds in.

Kurt watches them all. "Oh bother! Just set him into a trap!" They all turn to look at him. "He is arrogant and sees nothing wrong with what he did. Set him up by inviting him to the great hall to see me get accused of treason because he was right, I was sleeping with servants or such behind my husbands back. he will come and be unprepared so when he arrives set about arresting him and laying down the charges and the evidence so everyone present knows he was in the wrong."

Wes grins. "You have a very clever mind sir and I think it would be a brilliant way to take Cooper Anderson down."

Edward sits down behind his desk and starts to write out the orders to arrest Cooper and what he is being charged with. "Wes, Nick, and Jeff set about making it so. Blaine and Kurt? Go make sure the kids are safe and prepare to act the jilted husband son."

It's only a few hours before everything is set up. Victoria and Edward seated at their thrones. Wes at their side and Blaine a bit behind them red eyed and crying. Making a good show of being an upset husband as Cooper stands to the side. A happy smile upon his face at his chance to finally see the crack in the royal families hold on the throne. Suddenly the doors are thrown open and Kurt is escorted in by Nickolas and Jeffrey. The whole act being played out perfectly as Kurt looks pissed

Wes steps forward. "Kurt Anderson, you are being brought in front of this assembly under accusation of treason towards the crown. It has been brought to the attention of the crown that you have been involved in a plot against the royal family."

"This is absurd. I have never nor ever will I make a move against the crown." Kurt glares at the two men at his sides.

"Hold your tongue Mr. Anderson." Wes opens the document and grins a bit. "Cooper Anderson! Step forward! The crown wishes to hear your version of the accusation."

Cooper happily moves forward, bowing to the royal family. "Of course Majesties." He stands straight and turns his eyes to Kurt. "The man in question, Kurt Anderson, came upon me in the halls and propositioned myself to sleep with him. Until then I was in disbelief of the rumors about the boys not being blood members of the royal family."

Edward sits up slowly. "You say those boys are not my grandsons then? So you are accusing Mr. Anderson of not only propositioning you, but of lying about the lineage of my grandsons?"

"I am Uncle."

Edward turns towards Kurt. "What say you to these accusations?"

"I say that they are false and I accuse this man." He gestures towards Cooper. "Of treason. I accuse him of plotting against the crown for months at least. Of gathering information to use against the royal family and slandering the my reputation in order to draw doubt to the masses that your majesties are a fit family to rule the country." He turns towards Cooper with a grin. "With evidence provided to the crown earlier today we have written acknowledgment of your plans, including a recent attempt to poison myself which was only thwarted because you ended up poisoning the crown princes instead."

Cooper glares at Kurt "This is all false. Why would you accuse me of this?"

Wes moves the paper in his hands aside and uncovers the stack of evidence. "You are accused as such because we have evidence. Including the bottle of laudanum that was used to poison the children and the documents in the late Lord Mastersons own hand of what his treatment of Mr. Anderson was. How everything that you spread about him was a miss construction of the truth, that the late Lord Masterson was a perverse man who used his husband ill, but well with in his rights to do so. It has also been brought to our attention that one of your accomplices assisted you to cover his own misdoings." The doors burst open as Fitzwilliam is dragged in by the royal guards. "Your accomplice has since confessed everything. Should we have him say it here?"

Cooper turns about at a loss for what was happening. The other lords and advisors whispering to each other as they watch him with a mix of fear, for the ones who were on his side, and happiness at the cocky man finally being taken down. "You set me up!" He moves to hit Kurt, everyone gasping as Kurt stands his ground and Nickolas and Jeffrey grab and hold Cooper back.

Kurt narrows his eyes. "You lied here in front of the crown about what happened in the hall and was witnessed by the crown prince! You sullied my name, which is not to horrible seeing as who my late husband was, but what I will never forgive you for is the attack on my children."

"Bastards. Those children are taking what is rightfully mine! I was meant to be on the throne! Not them!" Cooper struggles against the two men holding him.

Edward stands up. "Enough!" Cooper quiets down. "With all the evidence brought before us, we find you guilty of treason against the crown and attempted harm towards a member of the royal family. Along with an actual attack done to the children. Cooper Anderson, you are to be taken to the tower. There you will be held for two months until you are to pay for your crimes with your head." He turns towards Fitzwilliam. "You sir are found guilty of withholding an inheritance due to your brother by wish of his birth father the late Lord Masterson. You have conspired against the crown and given information to our enemy in the hope that your stepfather would be harmed in the process. For your crimes you will be stripped of your title and all your holdings along with a year in the tower."

Fitzwilliam glares towards Kurt. "What am I to do now then? With no money and no home?"

Kurt moves closer to his stepson. "Maybe you should have thought about that when you put me to the streets and tried to help kill your brother."

"That child is not my brother. We both know that."

"No, you just think that. Eric is your brother and maybe one day he will show you a kindness you never thought to show him." Kurt moves to stand next to Blaine as the two men are dragged out.

Blaine takes his husbands hand, bringing it to his lips kissing the knuckles. "You did an excellent job love."

Kurt moves his other hand to swipe the tears from Blaines face. "As did you. You really cried as if I had hurt you."

"No, I cried when I thought about my life without you."

"Then I shall make sure you are never without me."

Edward clears his throat, reminding the two lovebirds that there is still an audience gathered. "Now that this foul crime has been punished we would like to end this gathering on a happier note. Nickolas, bring in the boy."

Nickolas smiles as he goes into the hall and comes back in with Eric. Kurt gasps as he sees his son dressed more handsomely then he's ever seen with a true set of slacks, ascot, vest, and a bright blue tailcoat that makes his eyes shine. His little baby boy looks so grown up as he bows properly without being told to.

"We have been made aware of some nobles spreading rumors about this young man and I wish to make one of them true." Edward stands and walks towards Eric as Wes comes alongside him with a decorative blade laying on a velvet pillow. "Kneel Master Eric."

Eric looks about a bit worried, his eyes landing on his parents as Kurt nods for his son to do as he is told. The small boy kneels down and watches his grandfather closely.

"Eric Masterson, even though you are a bit young you have proven yourself noble, smart, and full of heart. You have shown he determined you are to learn about the world around you and protect those you love. My gift to you other then accepting you as my grandson," He says grandson loud enough for everyone to hear him and challenging the nobles and lords to fight him on accepting the child as family. "is granting you the title of knight, though you will only be in training for now." He picks up the sword, placing the tip on his grandsons shoulder.

Nickolas whispers to the shivering boy. "Stay calm. We practiced this."

Edward smiles down at Eric. "I hereby dub you Sir Eric Masterson." He moves the blade to the boys other shoulder. "Knight and protector of this kingdom. Arise Sir Eric." Eric stands up with a happy smile on his face as he moves over to Wes who is beckoning him. "Now I would also like to appoint Wesley Montgomery, Nickolas Duval, and Jeffery Sterling into my services." He gestures to in front of him. "Come and kneel and be knighted as reward for your services to the crown."

After the proceeding have come to and end and Kurt watches his son walk out with Edward, fighting his urge to pulls his son into his arms and hugs him tight. Kurt knows it would be bad to treat his publicly grown up child as the little jumper wearing baby he was.

Blaine guides Kurt out the back door trying not to laugh at the sad look on his husbands face. "Kurt, he had to grow up at some point."

"But he is five!" Kurt pouts. "He is my baby boy."

"No he is our little boy." Blaine kisses Kurts cheek. "He always talked about being a knight and now he is."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You did this then? You had him knighted at five?"

Blaine nods as he moves away from his obviously upset husband. "He is a knight in training. It was the only thing I could give him for his birthday that he wanted and was not a horse! You forbade me from giving him more horses!"

"So you knight him!" Kurt moves closer to Blaine, backing him into a wall. "You silly man. You silly, loving, adorable, perfect man." Kurt wraps his arms around his husbands neck before he kisses him. "I think we should discuss what we had been talking about earlier?"

"Children?" Blaines smile widens.

"Children. The making of more adorable curly haired children."

Blaine pulls Kurt into another kiss before dragging him off towards their chambers. "I think we should discuss this in full. In private. Right now."

Kurt laughs as he is dragged all the way to their room by an overly eager Blaine. he laughs even harder when he is pushed down onto the bed. "Blaine! You are like a puppy!"

"No comparing me to a puppy when I plan to ravish you." Blaine pulls off his jacket before getting on top of Kurt. "Kurt, please stop laughing!"

"You make it so hard to stop though! You are just to adorable." Kurt tries to stop his laughing, pulling Blaine into a kiss. His giggles slowly change to moans as Blaine starts to remove his clothes. "Blaine…"

"Soon love." Blaine runs his hands down Kurts body and pushing the last of the clothes covering Kurts body out of the way as his lips kiss a trail down the now exposed skin. "So very soon." He pushes Kurts legs further apart as his kisses reach their goal. One of his hands slipping between the silky folds he's missed all these months, fingers caressing over the sensitive flesh as he noses his way between the folds. Blaine slowly licks and sucks at Kurts clit as his fingers push into his wet and willing body.

Kurt cries out in pleasure, his hips rocking with his husbands ministrations. "B-Blaine…" He reaches his hands down to grip at the curly black hair he loves so much as his body moves with the pleasure Blaine is giving him. His legs spreading wider as more fingers are pushed inside of him. His cries going louder as his clit is sucked harder. Juices flowing out of his body as his inner walls start to squeeze around them. "…close…" He calls out Blaines name as his body tenses and his body spasms in orgasm.

Blaine wastes no time moving back up his husbands body to kiss his lips and push inside the pliant body beneath him. His thrusts going slow as Kurt warms into the continued pleasure. Their lips moving as slow as their bodies as they make love.


	13. Chapter 13

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 13/15

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Finally a new chapter! This one is just sweet and fun and I promise the twins are just to cute. Thank you for the reviews and the one request and the one view of their future.

Anthonygasm - Loved your idea! Hope you like how it is followed through with it. It def fit in with my plans for the story!

Any other requests, I will happily look at putting into the last couple chapters. Just post them up, pm me about them, or how ever you feel like sending them.

Now enjoy the story!

-Mandy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Blaine didn't realize that wanting your kids to be running would mean he would be so tired at the end of the day. Yes, they have nursemaids and servants to take care of the kids, but he wants to see every milestone in their life. In the past almost three years he hasn't missed one. Their first steps, their first words, and now the first time the win against him in a tickle fight. Timothy and Anthony laughing as they have him pined to the ground. Kurt walking out to catch Blaine calling a truce.

"Oh my big boys have finally won!" Kurt smiles wider when they both turn to see him.

"PAPA!" Both of them hop off Blaine and run towards Kurt.

Timothy gets to him first, clinging onto his right side as Anthony clings to his left. "Papa we won! Did you see! We beat daddy!" Timothy grins showing off his dimples.

"Daddy had no chance! We ambushed him just like Eric taught us! Just like the big cats do!" Anthony starts to gesture with his hands in what Kurt can only assume is a visual showing of their ambush tactics.

"Eric taught you how to stalk and ambush did he?" Blaine comes up to his family, but one. Eric being down in the stables training. "Why would he teach you that?"

Timothy flops his hands onto his hips and turns towards Blaine. "For our birthday present. He asked us what we really wanted…"

"And we said we wanted to beat you at tickle war. So he taught us…" Anthony continues.

"How to ambush and pin you down." Timothy finishes.

Kurt has found their way of taking turns talking and finishing sentences for each other more then charming. "Well I think it was the perfect present for your third birthday." He kisses their cheeks. "Now go play with Maria. Papa has a present for daddy."

"For me?" Blaine smiles as his boys groan before running off, plotting their next ambush of their daddy.

"Yes for you. Who else would I have a gift for?" Kurt wraps his arms around his husbands shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

A giant smile graces Blaines face. "I would assume you would have a present for our turning three twins. Their big day is tomorrow."

"I have a gift for them, but that is for the marrow. This gift is for you." He pokes Blaine in the chest. "Though if you are not inclined to receive a gift, especially one you have been asking for non-stop for quite awhile now, I guess I could see about giving it away." Kurt leans in slowly. "Maybe to your parents. I am fairly certain they would love your gift."

"Kurt?" Blaine gasps when Kurt moves one of his hands to the flat stomach. "Kurt please. No teasing me on this, we have been trying for three years."

"That would be why this is a very special gift, just for you." Kurt leans in, kissing Blaine gently. "We will be having another child in about seven months."

"This is phenomenal! Kurt, we need to tell the kids! My Parents!" Blaine pulls Kurt into a hard deep kiss, pulling a bit of a moan from deep inside his chest.

A horrid groan escapes when Blaine pulls away and starts to drag Kurt into the palace and off to find whomever they can find first. "Blaine love, what if we go celebrate alone first and tell everyone at dinner." He laughs as Blaine is just babbling people to tell. "Blaine, please. Our room first so we can make love before I start getting morning sickness again."

His movements stop so fast Kurt just runs into him, laughing a bit as Blaine turns around to face him. "I like your plan much better." Blaine looks about before pulling Kurt into a random room. "I think we should start here." His hands run over those hips he loves so much, pulling Kurt in when his hands reach his ass. "I love how your ass feels in my hands. So firm."Blaine kisses along his husbands neck as he leads him towards any kind of surface he can take him on.

"I love the growth spurt you had the past couple years." Kurt groans in pleasure when he feels his body being lifted up onto a table of some kind. "and how much stronger you have gotten." His long legs wrap around Blaine as their lips connect.

Hands move over flesh as clothes start to become undone and their pants fall to the floor. Their joining following soon after. Blaine holding onto Kurt as they move together, their lips moving together as gasps and moans of pleasure escape their chests. Their names escaping each others lips as they shiver through both of their orgasms. Helping each other into their pants, Blaine kisses Kurt softly and refusing to let him go as Kurt urges him to get more appropriately dressed so they can go and take a nap before dinner. Of course Kurt wins.

Hours later with everyone sitting around the dinner table, Blaine can't help but smile wider when he sees Timothy and Anthony attempting to be mature with their eating. Anthony correcting Timothy when ever he slouches or slurps to loud. Eric on the other side of the table trying to ignore his brothers silliness, seeing as he is nine years old now and trying to be an adult in his own mind, and talking with Nickolas and Jeffery about some upcoming tournaments he is just old enough to enter into. Kurt trying not to imagine his son doing a horse tournament where he has to jump. Both men nearly forget what they wanted to announce until Kurt gets a whiff of their stew and takes off with a hand over his mouth to the nearest washroom with Blaine on his heels to make sure he's alright. The whole room is silent when they get back. Victoria and Edward having knowing looks in their eyes, the twins having tears down their cheeks having thought their Papa had gotten sick, and Eric watching them carefully.

"Papa, I think you two should tell us if you are sick. Timmy is worried he will never see you again." Eric watches them sit down slowly.

"Well I am not sick." Kurt pushes the bowl of stew away until a servant fetches it from the table. "Though I hope you three will smile and accept a new sibling."

Anthony tilts his head. "A new what papa?"

Timothy faces Anthony. "Sibling silly. It means like you and Eric are to me."

"Oooh. So a new Eric? But what about the old Eric?" Anthony starts to ponder.

"I have no clue, but I will miss the old Eric."

"He has been a great older brother. He has been showing me how to ride and promised that I could have one of the new ponies."

"Me too! I told him I want a mare."

"I hope there is a stallion, mares are for girly men."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too. I am the oldest between us so I need a kingly stallion!"

Eric watches the two of them plot his replacement. "I am not going anywhere! They never got rid of me when you both came along, so why would they now." Both boys turn to look at Eric. "Papa is having a baby. It means eventually there will be four of us, unless he plans to pop out two more."

All three kids turn towards their dads while everyone else tries to hide their amused laughs. "Well papa? Are there two more or just one?" Timothy runs out of his chairs to check and see where he Papa could be hiding them.

Anthony helping him look with Kurt trying to shoo them away from lifting his shirts to see if the baby is hidden in his shirt. "Where is it Papa?"

Blaine snags the two boys with a laugh as Kurt straightens his shirt. "Boys, you do NOT pull Papas clothes apart. That is highly improper."

"Sorry Daddy!" they unison.

Kurt sighs. "Boys the baby is very very tiny, and so far there is no sign of their being more then one, and it is right here." He puts a hand over his flat stomach. "You will be able to see the baby bump in a couple months and will be able to see your little brother or sister in about seven months."

The two boys look down at his stomach where his hand is laying. Timothy with his head tilted left and Anthony tilted right. Blaine laughing at their adorableness. "Come on boys, back to your seats so we can eat and talk about your party tomorrow."

Timothy pops up and runs back to his seat with Anthony right behind him.

"Will we get our.."

"…Ponies tomorrow?"

Eric winks towards his brothers. "Just wait and see. If you get them you will know by lunch."

"But we really do…"

"..Not want to wait until…"

"Lunch! We want them…"

"…When we wake up."

"Boys that is Christmas, not birthdays." Kurt raises an eye brow, challenging them to argue with what he's saying. "You will wait until lunch and for breakfast.."

Both boys cut him off. "We get sweet cake made by Daddy and Papa?"

Blaine nods. "You get sweat cake made by us. Now eat your stew."

The next morning while the servants went about decorating for the twins party, the rest of the family were in the kitchen making sweet cakes. Blaine, Kurt, Eric, Edward, and Victoria all have their hands dirty as they laugh and mix the ingredients while talking with the kitchen staff. A tradition that became an entire family even after that first failed birthday the first year they were all a family. This year day only differs with Blaine refusing to let Kurt carry the large tray of cake to the twins bedroom.

They all enter as the boys are just waking up, Eric still finding it so creepy how the boys have everything set up nearly identical but in a mirror image of each other. The doctor only explaining that it has been observed that this behavior is very common with identical twins. Victoria hugs the boys first, both of them rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Happy birthday babies." Kurt smiles and opens his arms out for his sons to run into them and hug him tight before everyone digs in and eats the sweet cakes.

The next few months fly by. Kurt having an easy, normal, and perfect pregnancy. The first day he starts to grow a beautiful round belly, Blaine spends the whole day worshiping his body with kisses and caresses. Keeping him in bed for non-stop bouts of cuddling and lovemaking. The first day Blaine felt the baby kick, they all spent the day curled around Kurt with a hand on different spots to feel it. So that day wasn't his favorite, though it was memorable with Timothy, Anthony, Blaine, and Eric all around him touching his tummy.

So what about today? Nope. Not his favorite day. Anything but his favorite day. His feet are swollen, back is aching, head is splitting, walking is more of a chore then it should be, sitting is highly uncomfortable and he can't seem to stand back up without at least three people helping him, and he is currently almost a month late giving birth. The doctor took him off confinement to see if walking around would help stimulate labor, but so far that plan has yet to show any sign to work. What has everyone more worried is that no one has felt the baby kick for a couple days now.

Hands resting over the top of the round stomach as he zones out. Timothy and Anthony playing on the floor with Erics horse collection and their own collection of soldiers and dolls, no one is questioning Timothy and his love of the dolls. He doesn't even hear Blaine walk up to him. Not responding when the cushions dip down.

"Kurt, my love, are you alright?" Blaine runs a hand over his belly before entwining their hands. Kurt finally responding and looking towards him. "Are you alright? You seem to be just staring into nothingness."

He tries to smile sweetly to Blaine. "Sorry. I was just thinking about…" He looks down at his belly. "What if our baby is…"

"Hush love. Our baby is fine. Right now I am fairly worried about you." Blaine stands and offers to help get Kurt off the couch. "I think you should come to bed with me. Let me rub the aches out of your body and help you relax."

"You are such a good husband." Kurt finagles his way up off the couch and lets Blaine lead him down the hall to their own chambers. Sitting down on their bed as Blaine starts to remove his shoes. His smile growing even more when Blaine starts to rub the aches and pains out of his feet. Closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling as his feet relax and those wonderful hands move up his legs, rubbing out all the tension from his thighs. He doesn't even resist when he feels Blaine start to slip his clothes off and Kurt really doesn't resist when his caresses turn to kisses.

Slowly the escalate to probing fingers and heated kisses. Blaine laying behind Kurt, their lips attached as one pale leg is pulled up allowing Blaine to slowly push into the warmth of the body in front of him. Their movements are slow, Kurt unable to move much with how large his stomach has gotten, but neither of them mind. Blaine only speeding up when he feels those inner walls starting to squeeze around him as Kurt moans out loud, Blaine thinking from please though Kurt moves both hands to his stomach. Both their orgasms wrecking through their bodies as Kurt feels the first telling signs that he was having contractions.

Blaine kisses and caresses Kurts skin as Kurt turns his head to smile at his husband. "Blaine…"

"Love you so much Kurt."

"Hun, I think…"

Blaine kisses him softly. "My perfect husband." He pulls Kurt into a deeper kiss as Kurt whines with another contraction, his muscles tightening up. The only warning that grabs his attention is when he feels a gush of wet and Kurt pulling away to hold his stomach tight. "Kurt?"

"Doctor… send for the doctor…" Kurt groans again. "My water broke. Baby seems ready…"

Blaine jumps up from the bed, slipping on pants and a loose shirt before running the few doors down to the nursery. "Maria! Send for the doctor!"

Maria, Brittney, and the boys all look up at an inappropriately dressed prince standing in the boys room. "Highness?"

"His water broke, the baby is ready to come out now." Blaine smiles as Maria rushes out of the room to fetch the doctor as Blaine runs back to his room where Kurt is screaming in pain through another contraction. "Doctor is on his way."

"N-no time!" Kurt screams as he pushes. Blaine freezing when he sees the head poking out. "Blaine! Help!"

The next few moments fly by so fast Blaine has no idea how they didn't mess anything up, but somehow by the time the doctor and the nursemaids rush into the room, Blaine is holding a wailing wiggling perfectly healthy baby girl with a full head of mated dark curls.

"Now look at this. Highness I think you may have a future profession on your hands." The doctor gets Kurt cleaned up as the nursemaids get the baby cleaned up.

"You think?" Blaine laughs as Kurt rolls his eyes. "Always good to have something to fall back on if my first choice falls through."

"Haha. Very funny both of you." Kurt yawns wide. "All he did was catch. I did all the hard work."

"That you did and marvelously. You now have a beautiful baby girl with a head full those dark curls."

Kurt wakes up more as his daughter is put into his arms. "I think this is becoming a trademark of our children."

Blaine blushes. "What can I say? My curls are a trademark."

"Just wait. When we have a child with my hair and pale skin, you will accuse me of having an affair." Kurt coos over the tiny baby sleeping in his arms.

"I would never accuse you of that." Blaine kisses his husbands cheek. "We have a baby with your looks and they will be the apple of our eye."

The doctor laughs. "The rare gem hum?"

"Our diamond." Blaine smiles as Kurt side eyes him.

"So we are striving for more babies?"

"Yes we are." Their lips attach until the doctor clears his throat.

"I need a name for the birth record?" He waits to jot down the name of their princess.

Kurt and Blaine smile at each other. "Elizabeth Victoria Anderson."

As soon as Kurt is fully cleaned up Blaine opens the door, letting in the rest of the family as the announcement is sent out through the villages. Victoria holds Timothy and Edward holds Anthony. Both boys looking at the tiny squirming child in their Papas arms. Eric laughs.

"Son, what is so funny?" Kurt eyes his oldest with a bit of a smile.

"Nothing really." He calms down as he gets up onto the bed with his Papa. "She looks like a…"

"Curly haired raisin?" Kurt smirks as his son nods. "All babies look like this when they are first born."

"I know Papa and this curly haired raisin is the most beautiful raisin I have ever seen." Eric leans down and kisses his sisters forehead. "I swear to protect you always little princess."


	14. Chapter 14

Fill: Wont Tell Anyone 14/15

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering, C-section.

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - Second to last chapter! I know everyone is sad to see this coming to an end, but I think the last chapter, that is with my new Beta, is an adorable happy ending. With that being said, if anyone would like a one-shot off of this verse just let me know.

Now I would like to give a big hug and thank you to my beta: 0810! Such a wonderful job and great input!

Also thank you for all the reviews! I love all of them and if I don't respond back, is am so sorry! I try to respond to all messages. Also I have a new tumblr (link in my profile) and a few other places as well.

Now onto the long awaited chapter!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sleep: one of the luxuries Kurt had taken for granted until now after seven years of marriage. It's the first time in four years he isn't pregnant and because of that fact, he is happily sleeping on his stomach ignoring everything around him. Even though Blaine has tried to wake him to come outside and play with the kids, he's gone blissfully back asleep a few times now. He should, really, he should've gotten up the last time. The youngest one has just started to crawl, and Blaine is so happy telling him all about his escapades, but no. He wants his sleep. He needs a whole day away from Timothy and his archery; away from Anthony and his training for his future royal duties; away from Elizabeth refusing to act like a proper princess; away from Eric spoiling Elizabeth by letting her trick him into catching frogs along the muddy river bank and returning filthy from head to toe; especially away from 3-year-old Lucas and his love of sticking creepy crawlies on Papa to make him scream; away from their 2-year-old Michael and his newly acquired ability to speak that runs on endlessly, like a babbling brook, never quiet for even a minute; and finally, away from the apple of their eyes, almost 1-year-old little Adam who is now apparently mobile. Yes,. One of the luxuries Kurt had taken for granted until now. Seven years into marriage and the first time in four years he isn't pregnant and because of that fact, he is happily sleeping on his stomach ignoring everything around him. Especially the few times Blaine tried to wake him to come outside and play with the kids. He should, really he should have gotten up the last time. The youngest ones were starting to crawl and Blaine was so happy telling him, but no. He wants his sleep. One day away from Timothy and his archery, Anthony and his what ever it is that he has learned about ruling a kingdom one day, Elizabeth refusing to learn anything a proper princess should know, Eric giving into everything Elizabeth tricks him into like catching frogs along the river bank and coming back covered in mud, and then there is their 3 year old son Lucas and his love of creepy crawlies and where he can stick them on Papa to make him scream, the 2 year old Michael and his newly acquired ability to speak and his inability to stop speaking, and the apple of their eyes and heading towards 1 little Adam who is now apparently mobile. Yes Kurt will stay asleep as long as he physically can.

Blaine, on the other hand, is very glad when the kids are pulled away to lessons and naps. He loves his kids to death, but there is only so much running around even he can do. It would be easier if they were all into the same thing, but no. They all have their own games and places they would rather be than all together. All of that busyness has led Blaine to where he is right now: stripping down to nothing and slipping into bed with Kurt. His arms wrap around his husband as he smiles and snuggles back against his chest.

"Tired or in need of my body?"

Blaine smiles softly as his eyes close. "Adam is crawling now, do you wish to guess which of those two choices I am about to choose?"

"Good choice." Kurt snuggles back in for another hour of sleep.

It was dinner time before they both resurfaced after spending the whole day wrapped around each other, talking and laughing in ways they don't have time for anymore. Both of them look much happier as they sit down to eat with their entire family.

Edward and Victoria are smiling at the passel of children gathered around the table. Even little Adam has joined them for the first time with Kurt happily feeding him the mashed-up version of their supper. The king knows that there will have to be talks soon - talks that Blaine won't want to hear - but both Victoria and Edward feel it's time. A laugh draws his attention back to the kids. Kurt and Timothy are trying frantically to get the mashed peas off their clothes as Maria and Blaine soothe a crying Adam, equally covered in green goop.

Elizabeth scrunches up her nose. "Is Adam alright, Eric? The smell is something awful."

"I hope so, Lizzie. I think he tried to breath and eat at the same time." Eric looks towards his parents for confirmation.

"So that caused him to spit green goop all over Papa and Timmy, leaving Maria and Daddy to clean up the mess?"

"Yes, it did. His body reacted naturally and he… threw up."

"Oh." She tilts her head, her lighter colored curls slipping over her shoulder. "I wonder why. Eric, do you think when the doctor comes around again I could ask him?"

Eric smiles down at her. "I think you can. I could take you to see him tomorrow if you wish."

"Yes, please! We can go to town and get a new set of ribbons for my hair and talk to the doctor!" Elizabeth widens her blue eyes coquettishly and turns her hopeful expression to her whipped big brother.

Kurt groans. "Elizabeth Anderson, you have way too many hair ribbons that you never use, and why would you ask the doctor about your brother throwing up after trying to breathe in peas?"

Elizabeth pouts. "I want new ribbons because Grandmother said she would teach me how to alter my bonnets and add them to my dresses to make them perfect!"

"And the doctor?" Kurt waits patiently.

"Papa, she just wants to-" Eric starts but stops when his parents glare at him.

"I am just a bit curious. Ok? Eric was helping one of the sick mares, and she was throwing up, and now Adam is throwing up, and I want to know what causes it."

Kurt raises a brow at her. "Why?"

Elizabeth fidgets a bit as everyone looks at her with varying looks on their faces. Timothy and Eric are the only two who seem encouraging. "Fine!" She slouches down more in her chair. "Eric read me a story about how in olden times the women, especially queens and princesses, would learn about healing their people. It was part of their duty to treat their family. If I find out what causes it, I can help fix it."

A bit of a smile reaches his face, and he looks to Blaine, Adam snuggled into his chest and clinging now that his fit is over. "Well, Blaine? Are you ready for our little girl to grow up?"

"No. Absolutely not." Blaine hurries out of the room after passing Adam off to Maria.

Kurt shakes his head as he gets up from the table. "Excuse us. Elizabeth, I am perfectly fine with you going into town to talk to the doctor. Just take Nick or Jeff along with you as well." He follows his husband.

Elizabeth frowns. "Why do I have to take them? Eric is big and strong and perfectly capable of watching after me!"

Victoria laughs a bit. "Elizabeth, your papa is right. A young princess, especially the only princess born into this family in a very long time, needs extra protection. Just be happy that he said yes."

Eric sets about cheering Elizabeth up while all his brothers return to eating. Finally, he convinces her to accept her knightly guards, and Timothy begs to come along.

Kurt doesn't catch up with Blaine until they reach their bedroom. He wraps his arms around him and clings as Blaine buries his face into Kurt's now smelly shirt. "Shhh. Why are you crying, love?"

"…our little Lizzie…"

"What about our little Lizzie?"

"…s-she is growing up… they all grow up... so fast…"

"Blaine, darling, of course they grow up." Kurt kisses into his husband's curls. "I promise you at least fourteen more years before she starts courting suitors." Blaine starts shaking his head as fresh tears fall from his eyes. "Oh love, please, no more tears. Please, love."

"No man will ever be worthy of her hand."

"You know this now?" Kurt laughs sweetly, kissing his husbands cheek as he sits Blaine down on the bed, ringing the bell to have the tub filled. He wanted to wash off the puke smell as soon as possible.

"Yes, I do know. She is our angel, the apple of my eye, and everything that is perfect. No man will ever be fit to marry her."

Kurt turns to face Blaine, as he strips off the soiled clothes. "I beg to differ."

"How so?" Blaine stares at the slowly exposed skin, studying every pale inch as it's revealed.

"Our little Lizzie will have the most deserving of husbands one day. He will be the strongest, sweetest, smartest, and best man out there." Kurt smiles at Blaine, eyes shinning with mischief. "I know this because she has six brothers that will test every suitor, and he will have to be the best of men to get by all of them. Have you seen Timothy with his bow and arrow lately? Seven years old and he can shoot a running squirrel between the eyes at a hundred paces! Then you have Anthony and his addiction to throwing knives. Who knows what Lucas, Michael, and Adam will be into as they get older?"

Blaine shifts his eyes up from between his husband's legs to his face. "Eric would be the final challenge. Run any man down on horseback."

"See? Nothing to be worried about." The grin Blaine gives him as he stands and strips as well scares Kurt a bit. "What is it? Why are you… smirking like that?"

"An idea popped into my mind." He moves closer to Kurt, the final article of his clothing hitting the floor.

Kurt backs up until he hits the wall. "What idea?"

After trapping Kurt against the wall, Blaine grabs at his hips, lifting him up and forcing Kurt to wrap them around his waist. Blaine, wasting no time, pushes into his husband's body. He pins him against the hard surface as he stills inside of Kurt. "The more boys we have… the more obstacles there are for suitors."

Kurt doesn't even get a chance to reply before Blaine is thrusting into him with a bruising force. His hands clinging to those perfect dark curls as their bodies move together. Even though it's a silly idea to have more kids to act as guards for their daughter, Kurt wants more children just to see Blaine smile in that goofy, love struck way the first time he holds their newborn. Thoughts of Blaine holding their future children flood his mind as Kurt arches his body and screams his husband's name as he comes. Blaine slams into him a few more times before filling him. Their lips meeting in a tender kiss as Kurt is lowered back onto his feet, and both of them slowly make their way into the bath to relax.

Early the next morning after breaking the morning feast, Elizabeth clings to Eric's hand as they walk towards the stables, Timothy following behind with Nick as Jeff stays ahead of the group.

"Eric, I want to ride Nila into town."

"Lizzie, Nila is still too big for you to ride alone."

"Then ride with me. I want to take Nila. Her coat matches my dress perfectly, and I do not want to ride into town on a tacky-looking pony." Her eyelashes bat sweetly as her the bright blue eyes shine at him. "Please, Eric. Will you ride Nila with me?" The pout is what makes Eric cave. As soon as her bottom lip sticks out, he loses all willpower to say no.

Eric groans as his head nods. "Yes. We will ride Nila to town today. Nothing but the prettiest mare for my darling little Lizzie."

"Thank you!" She singsongs before running the rest of the way.

Timothy and Nick catch up to Eric, eyes studying him. Timothy grins. "You really should learn to say no."

"Timmy, it is just a horse."

"This time. What about that new dolly you bought her with your allowance? Or the time she talked you into jumping into the river to fetch her shoe. The shoe she threw in just to see you fetch it."

Nick nods slowly. "There is that time she painted all of your tournament gear pink and said that it looked better. Not to mention all the messes she has made in the house only to manipulate you into cleaning it up or taking her punishment."

Eric frowns. "I do not do all of that!"

"I bet she begs you to purchase not only hair ribbons but at least three dresses and two toys before we head home." Timothy grins wider as Eric hangs his head in shame, knowing that his brother is right and that his grandfather slipped him extra money to cover said items. "Eric, she maybe our only sister, but you really need to start saying no."

"There is no way that will happen. I am her knight."

"You are a fool of a boy, Eric. What will you do when it is time for you to court young ladies?"

"I... but… no! Why would I do something like that?" Eric stammers as he turns bright red.

Nick laughs at Timothy's confused look. "Eric, at near 13 years of age, it is time you start looking for a girl who catches your fancy. I even bet your grandparents and parents will start introducing you to ladies of standing at the next ball."

Eric rolls his eyes before taking off towards the stables where Elizabeth is ordering a stable hand to help her onto the saddle of Nila. "Lizzie! I told you not alone!"

The rest of the trip occurs just the way Timothy and Nick predicted. Multiple purchases are made when her blue eyes bat and that bottom lip pouts. Eric glares at his brother and their friends as they laugh at him. Elizabeth drags Eric over towards the apothecary after talking with the doctor about healing. She asks him to buy her a medicine bag and a book about herbs.

Timothy groans about being dragged around until another boy comes out of the apothecary dressed in finery and talking with an older man. His eyes keep watching the boy as he walks away, making it so he doesn't notice Jeff sitting down next to him.

"So, he catch your fancy?" Jeff watches as the other boy looks back and smiles at Timothy before entering into another shop.

A slight wave is exchanged between the two boys. "What ever are you talking about?"

"Have you talked to anyone about your preferences?" When the boy shakes his head no, Jeff slowly nods. "Thought not. You may wish to, though. Eric will have to find his own wife, but you are the crown prince and, heaven forbid, anything happens to Anthony, you will be king and therefore your hand will most likely be arranged."

Timothy fiddles with his hands as his expression grows more worried. "I want to marry for love… Anthony will be king and have many children with a beautiful princess I just want a… a husband one day. I do not know about children. I want the perfect man to hold me tight."

"Timmy. Tell your dads. I know they will understand. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now let us go save Eric from buying the entire shop."

Edward waits until the noon day meal to invite Blaine and Kurt to dine with Victoria and him. Half of the kids are still in town and the rest have resumed their normal activities. He smiles when he sees Blaine and Kurt enter. Obviously they took advantage of the time away from the kids to be intimate. Their clothes are a bit mussed as they sit and greet Victoria and himself.

"Father, you sent word saying you had something to talk about?" Blaine has Kurt served before himself.

"I do. We have something very important to discuss." Edward sits up and smiles at his son. "When you turn 25, your mother and I would like to retire."

"Retire?" Blaine puts his plate down, watching his dad closely.

"Yes, son. Retire. We will leave the throne to Kurt and you."

Blaine frowns and shakes his head. "Why? Are you in ill health?"

Victoria laughs a bit at her son's worry. "We are both of sound health, Blaine. We would like to retire before we are too old to enjoy the freedom. The two of us have talked about touring the country."

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Kurt smiles, his hand squeezing Blaine's in comfort. "Eric will be so jealous. He has always wanted to travel and the small taste he has gotten with the tournaments has made his craving to see the world grow."

"We know." Edward kisses Victoria's knuckles. "That is why we would like to offer you the opportunity to travel with the children and see the country over the next year. Visit other royal families of the neighboring kingdoms and have one last period of freedom before assuming the throne."

Kurt gazes at Blaine. "I love that idea. What about you, love? Vacation with the children before you are crowned king?"

"I.. yes. That would be a great idea. Maybe even introduce the boys to some other children their own age." Blaine nods slowly. "So.. Two years, and I will be king?"

"Yes, son. In two years time, you both will be crowned king and we will find a title other then queen for Kurt." Edward raises his glass to toast the upcoming kings.

Within a couple months, Kurt discovers that his newest pregnancy shows signs of being another set of twins and requires bed rest and light duty again. His eyes bore holes into Blaine every time he sees his husband. His only comfort as he shuffles from room to room to rest on different sofas is Timothy. His adorable, little Timothy spends the majority of his time at his Papa's side.

Just like now, as Kurt sits with his hands over his large belly, feels all the kicking and wonders how many legs are in there. The door to his room slowly opens, and as he looks up, Timothy is smiling back at him.

"Papa, are they kicking again?"

"They never stop. Come here, darling." Kurt shifts a little to give his son room to sit down.

Timothy curls up beside his papa, both hands playing with the round belly as his siblings kick. "Papa… can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetie." Kurt runs his hands through the black curls covering his son's head and makes a note to have it trimmed soon.

"Would you be mad at me, if I liked boys instead of girls?" Timothy keeps his eyes on the movement below his hands.

Kurt smiles wider. "Why would I be mad? You have two daddies, right?"

"Well, yes, I know, but still. If I grow up and never have children, would you still love me?" His golden eyes look up into his papa's blue ones, pure worry all over his features.

"Timmy, no matter whom you marry and love, Daddy and I will always love you. You are our baby boy, the light in our life." He pulls Timothy up, kissing his cheek. "Blaine and I have talked long and hard, and we have no desire for any of our children to be forced into marriage or parenthood. We just want you happy."

"Thank you, Papa." He hugs Kurt tight. Holding tight, he continues with his confession. "I want to invite a boy over."

Kurt startles at that announcement. "What boy?"

"Just a boy, the son of a nobleman." Timothy scoots down and fidgets a bit. "I first saw him in town. Jeff caught us waving at each other…" He smiles and then bites his bottom lip. "A few weeks later, Jeff came to me with his name and address. He said the boy had been asking about me. Not really sure how Jeff found him, but anyways… we have been writing ever since and I would like to invite him over."

"Really? I will have to ask Jeff about this. Well, what is the name of this boy?"

"Richard." His cheeks turn a bit more pink as he thinks about the blond-haired boy. "Richard Sterling."

Kurt tries not to laugh. "Well, I think you should ask your dad if it would be alright to invite the nephew of Jeffery Sterling over."

"Nephew?" Timothy gasps. "That was how he got the address and knew where to look!"

"That would be correct, sweetie. Jeff played little matchmaker on you." Kurt laughs until a cramp goes through his stomach.

"Papa?"

Kurt gasps when the pain doesn't stop. "Go get Daddy… he went to talk with Grandpa…"

"Alright, Papa…I.." Timothy nearly faints when he sees the blood seeping into the couch cushions and speeds off to find his dad and get help for his papa. He runs as fast as his little legs could carry him, bursting into his grandfather's study with tears streaming down his face. "Daddy! Help! Help Papa, PLEASE!"

Blaine jumps up from his chair, running over to his son with Edward behind him. "What about Papa?"

"B-blood.. There was b-blood… and he.. He said to get you." Timothy rubs his tears from his face with one arm. "Help Papa and the babies. Please, Daddy!"

Edward runs out to the guards and sends them to fetch the doctor immediately. Blaine hurries with Timothy to see Kurt. Blaine nearly falls to the floor at the sight of his husband on the ground, squeezing his legs together as the pool of blood around him grows.

"Kurt…" Blaine scoops his husband up, moving him to their bed.

"…W-why do they always want to be early?" Kurt closes his eyes as he's laid down. "…tired..."

"No. No, you will not close your eyes. Stay with me, Kurt. Please, stay awake." Blaine sits behind his husband, holding him against his chest and trying to wake him up.

Timothy stands in the corner, watching in horror as events unfold around him. People run in and out of the room as the doctor gives orders for items he needs. His dad is dragged off of his papa, crying out for him as Grandmother leads him out of the room. The doctor cuts open his papa, a procedure he'd seen done on a dying horse to save her unborn foal. His mind blanks out then. He doesn't even realize when his four new siblings born and cleaned. Their wails of life barely being head. All he can see is his papa, pale and unmoving on the bed before his world goes black.

Hours later, with a bit of a groan, Timothy's eyes slowly open. A fuzzy shape hangs over his head.

"Come on, open your eyes, silly." Anthony pokes his brother in the side. "We want to know what you saw! None of us can believe you were in that room the entire time!"

His hand goes up to the lump on the back of his head. "…Papa…?"

"Papa is just fine and so are the four little raisins." Eric moves Timothy's hand as he lays a new cool cloth over it to help with the swelling. "The doctor was able to pull the babies out and stitch Papa up. He should sleep a few days while his body heals, but he will be fine barring any infections. You, on the other hand, were silly enough to faint and hit your head on the side of a table."

Timothy tries to focus on Eric's talking, but his head hurts so much. "…Er...Eric... Sick…"

"Anthony, the bucket." He slips behind his brother's back to help hold him steady as Anthony places the bucket just in time.

Blaine and the doctor walk in to the sight of Timothy throwing up. The doctor hurries over to check him with a serious look on his face. "Just as I feared." He turns towards a very worried Blaine. "Concussion. He has a decent concussion. Rest, keeping the head cool, and make sure he has all his memories."

Blaine frowns. "Memories? Will he forget things?"

"I suspect not, but keep an eye out for that. Wake him every few hours and make sure he knows who he is and where he is." The doctor helps to clean Timothy when he's all done being sick. "Light foods as his stomach will be upset until his world stops spinning."

"…P-Papa?"

"Right, I am very sorry you witnessed all of that, but your papa is going to be fine. He needs his sleep, like you do, and then he will be strong enough to hold the new babies."

Timothy smiles as he snuggles back into Eric. "…raisins…"

The doctor looks a bit confused as the boys laugh, Blaine leans in with a grin on his face. "Ever since Eric called the twins 'hairy raisins', it has become standard for them always to call the new babies such."

"Well, they do look like raisins." The doctor turns towards the boys. "The little raisins are very tiny, and we expect them all to make it since they have all of you to help take care of them."

Eric looks down at Timothy as his brother drifts into sleep again. "Will Papa have anymore babies?"

"That is unknown right now." The doctor looks over at a very upset Blaine. "This was no one's fault, Your Highness. This is something that tends to happen with multiples."

Blaine nods slowly. "Would you be alright if I go sit with them? I just.. I want to watch over them for a while."

"Go. I am sure you being around will help Kurt heal faster. Once I finish checking Timothy over, I shall retire to my room to sleep before doing rounds again." The doctor sets about taking temperature, pulse, and makes sure the boy is generally fine while Blaine leaves.

Silently, Blaine enters the bedroom where Kurt and the babies are all being kept together. Nearly bowling Elizabeth down, he grabs her before she falls. Tears are in the little girl's eyes. "Daddy, they refuse to let me see Papa."

"Princess, Papa is sleeping right now."

"I know, Daddy." She holds up a basket of herbal flowers. "I picked these for Papa. The nursemaid told me the herbs might help Papa heal, but the attendant will not let me in to see him."

Blaine scoops her up, smiling sadly at his daughter's care. "Now that was not very nice of him. How about I take you in?" He settles her onto his hip before entering the room. "I bet your flowers will help all of them get stronger."

"All? Are the raisins in here too?" Elizabeth frowns at the attendant coming over to them.

"Your Highness, I think it would be best for the young lady to leave the room."

"Thank you for your thoughts, I will take it under consideration as our daughter wishes her papa and siblings a speedy recovery." Blaine stands up taller to challenge the servant. "I think you should remove yourself from my husband's chambers. We will keep watch over his needs until your replacement shows up."

Elizabeth grins at how the man looks affronted at being told to leave because he refused entrance to her. "Your Highness… this is far from wise."

"That is MY call to make!" Blaine snaps causing the little bundles to cry. "Remove yourself from these chambers before I call the guard on you."

"Told you my daddy would want me to see Papa." Elizabeth snuggles closer to Blaine as they walk past the stuttering man to check on the babies with Maria. "Daddy! A girl?" She points at the one pink bundle.

"Yes princess, a girl. You have one little sister and three more brothers."

"Who cares about the boys, I have a sister! Can I put her in my old gowns? I think she would look adorable in my old gowns."

"Not yet, Lizzie. She is way too tiny to be dressed up yet." He puts her down as he picks up one of the boys. Smiling down at the baby, he knows Kurt will fawn over him the most - being the smallest and a very special boy just like his papa. He carries the small bundle over to the sleeping, pale Kurt while Elizabeth fawns over the little girl in Maria's arms. "Love. Please awaken soon. Our babies need to see your beautiful eyes. And so do I."


	15. Chapter 15

UNEDITED 15/15

warnings in Full: Older!Kurt/Innocence!Blaine, Virgin Prince!Blaine, Widower!Kurt, arranged marriage, boypussy, virginity, domestic Klaine, character death (mentioned not described), Mpreg, experimenting Sexually: Oral, Frottage, Fingering

Summary: The Royal family has never had a problem securing their claim to the throne. That was until now. The King and Queen have been unable to bear any children passed their only son, Blaine. Now when their reign is threatened by other Nobel families that declare their family as weak, they turn to the one way they know that will show everyone their family line has not ended. Having their son marry and produce a strong line of heirs.

AN - As it says at the very top, this version is UNEDITED. The reason I'm posting this? Well it has been such a long time between the last chapter and now and I'm did start working on the movie set. What that means: Long hours that afterwards my english homework needs to be done. I think my day off from set is going to be sundays, but so not sure. There will be more writing/editing time after June 16th (Last day of shoot)

If you wish to read a oneshot out of this verse, let me know :) It might not be until June when I get it written, but I'll still work on it.

Edited copy will be up as soon as I get it done.

Mandy

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dad come on! The carriages are waiting!" Anthony crosses his arms as he watches Blaine kiss little Marianna on the cheek and clings to their youngest girl, light brown curls flowing down her back and golden eyes shining back at him.

"This is absurd! We should just put off the trip until Lucus, Michael, Adam, Duncan, William, Alain, and Marianna can join us."

"Really dad? You're crowning ceremony is in six months, after which you wont have time to go touring the lands on vacation. You will be king and visiting for diplomatic reasons." Anthony tries to hid the smile as little William tugs at his daddy's leg to be lifted up as well. "Dad. Do I have to go get Eric and have him escort you out?"

Blaine scoops up the second one year old. "You would never do that to me."

"Just watch me." He turns to leave the room, coming face to face with his Kurt holding Alain close. "You too?"

"You have an issue with me carrying my sweet little boy?" Kurt kisses Alain on the belly, causing the child to laughs.

"Alright! You two come out to the carriages when you are good and ready. I give up." The boy storms out, mumbling curses about his stubborn parents.

"Alain again? Darling, I think you favor that little guy." Blaine walks over, a baby on each hip, and kisses Alain on the forehead before kissing his husbands cheek.

"You knew I would." Kurt connects their lips, laughing when the babies fuss at not getting enough attention.

The past year had been touch and go for everyone. The four surviving babies each taking turns getting sick and scaring everyone into thinking they would lose one. Duncan and William being two of the strongest babies from the group and both looking just like Blaine, all the way down to the dimples on their cheeks when they laugh. Alain has been in an out of a sick bed, his body being weaker then the others and his anatomy matching his Papa. He's officially the only carrier born into the royal family and Kurt refused to have him recover anywhere but by his side. Elizabeth has spent the year treating Marianna as he own personal doll. Dressing her and playing with her as if she was just a walking talking toy, until she started to walk and then run. Marianna now runs away anytime Elizabeth comes near her with even the slightest hint of playing dress up. Secretly, Blaine and Kurt both think Elizabeth is jealous of the girls gorgeous mix of her two parents. Light brown hair just curly enough to flow but not to snag and tangle like Dizzies does. Golden eyes surrounded by long dark lashes and an uncanny ability like her dad to use them. Pouty puppy dog faces her specialty. She also doesn't show any of Elizabeth's tendencies to be a tom boy. She loves very frilly pretty clothes and can't keep her eyes off of her grandmother while she embroiders.

"Let us be off love." Blaine runs a hand over his husbands shoulders as Kurt kisses Adam, Michael, and Lucas on the cheeks.

"Boys, you watch out for your little siblings and be very well behaved for Maria, Britney, Sarah, and Isabelle."

"Yes papa." They all hugs him tight before taking their turns hugging their daddy as well.

The two proud parents head out fast, trying to hide their teary eyes from the boys, walking out to the carriages and finding Eric, Anthony, and Timothy fighting.

"I refuse to go! Why must I follow everywhere you go! You will be king one day, I will never be king and have no wish or desire to leave home and see the world." Timothy sniffles up his tears, face pink with anger and being forced from home.

"Timmy, we are all going as a family. Please, just calm down. We will only be gone a few months." Eric tries to reason with the boy.

"Eric is right. We have never been apart, so why start now?" Anthony reaches a hand out, backing away when Timothy smacks it away from him.

"Keep your hands off me." Timothy turns and glares at his twin. "You need to start doing things on your own. Leave me stay here and live my life."

"What life? Timothy, all you do is shot arrows and ride your horse through the fields."

"Because that is what I want to do."

"But what about meeting other people?"

"What, some horrid lady of the court or a princess that would settle for the second son?"

"Yes."

Eric frowns, knowing Timothy has no interest in girls or marrying for position. "Anthony…."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble brother." Timothy gets right into Anthony's face. "I have a boy happily courting me and I am very happy with his attention."

Anthony puts his hands up defensively. "A.. Timmy, you never told me you liked boys."

"I tried telling you." His eyes narrow. "You never listen to me. Always to busy talking about whet you will do as king. What kind of girl you want to marry." Eric tries to pull Timothy away from his brother, but has no luck as the boy just slips out of his hold.

Elizabeth hurries over to her dads. "Stop them. Please Papa. Please Daddy." tears starting to stream down her face.

"What happened princess?" Blaine wipes her tears up.

"Richard was suppose to come bid Timothy farewell, but they have been delayed and Timothy refuses to go on the trip until he gets to see him and Anthony started making fun of him. Calling him all sorts of bad things. Lady, princess, sissy… just because he was crying and upset."

Kurt turns his eyes towards the two boys before storming over to them. "Anthony! Timothy! Enough!" he gets between the two stunned boys, none of the kids have ever heard Kurt yell at them. "Anthony, if I ever hear of you calling your brother derogatory names or anyone those sort of names again, you will be grounded until the day you are crowned king."

"Papa, I had no idea he was like daddy and you!"

"So? That makes it alright for you to demean him for being upset? You should have comforted him and asked him what was the matter. Not yell at him." He turns towards Timothy. "We will wait for Richard to come. I would never pull you away from someone who means so much to you., but you are going on this trip with us. I promise you may write to him as often as you can."

"Papa.." Timothy loses all his anger as he runs into Kurt's arms, crying into his chest.

Anthony starts to get teary eyed. "Timmy.. I.. please forgive me." Timothy buries his face further into his papas chest.

"Anthony, go talk with you dad. Give him some time." The boy nods as he heads off. Kurt smiles when he hears horses approaching. "Timothy. I think you have a visitor."

Eric goes over to help tend the horses. "Jeff, you both nearly cause a war here!"

Jeffery laughs as he dismounts and helps his nephew down from his saddle. "Sorry, my brother was giving Richard a lecture about proper etiquette when saying goodbye to someone." Richard runs off as soon as his feet hit the ground. "Something he seems to have forgotten already." The two of them laugh and break down into talk of the next tournament.

Timothy instantly cheers up as he's pulled into a hug by Richard. The slightly older boy holding the prince close as Kurt backs away enough to give them privacy. "Forgive me. Father refused to let me come until his speech finished."

"He gave you a speech about seeing me?"

"He gave me a speech on how to stay appropriate with a member of the royal family." Richard smiles down at the boy in his arms.

Kurt smiles watching the two boys, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "You think they will last?"

"I think we should have a talk with the Sterling family about an agreement between our houses."

"You must be joking."

"Why would I joke about this? They have been courting a year and we should make sure there is something between our families before they marry Richard off."

"Can we wait until his tenth birthday?"

"We can wait until his next birthday." Blaine kisses his husbands cheek.

When they finally get going, everyone is happy and talking again. Their long days on the road filled with happy banter and awing at the changing scenery around them. Eric pointing out places he had already been during different tournaments. Elizabeth eating up everything he says about jousting and the mach sword fights, not what he competes in but a category he loves to watch.

Eventually, after a short visit with a noble family in the next kingdom over that was anything but kind to them, obviously having issues with their being two men married with children and soon to be the Kings of their land, Anthony really sees how his making fun of Timothy was horrid behavior and tries to really apologize. Eventually he even asks Timothy about Richard and his brother does a great job of avoiding having to answer any of the invasive questions as Elizabeth and Eric laugh at his blushing cheeks.

"You have to at least tell me if you have kissed already." Anthony tries to plead with his twin.

"That would be none of your business!" Timothy turns brighter red.

Kurt eyes his son. "It would be my business. Kisses are inappropriate unless you are betrothed or at least have been promised to each other." Timothy blushes even more. Hiding his face. "Timothy Anderson, you will tell me right now if he has kissed you"

"I kissed him." Everyone goes silent. "I kissed him at his birthday ball when I gave him his present and he gave it back, saying the only present he wants from me is my heart. So I gave him my heart."

Blaine nods slowly. "In what way did you give him your heart son?"

Timothy runs a finger over a small broach none of them had noticed him wearing before. "I gave him my royal crest. The one given to my when I was christened and he gave me this. We promised that when we are old enough, we would ask each others families for the others hand." His eyes nervously look up to his parents.

"Blaine, you are not allowed to say you were right." Kurt holds his hand up to silence his husband. "Timothy, when we get back expect there to be a very long talk with the Sterling's and us."

"Yes Papa."

Both parents immediately send out a missive to the Sterling family about their intended meeting while their children get a tour of the neighboring kingdoms castle. The northern rulers living in a more old fashioned stone with large halls and fire places everywhere. Elizabeth falls in love with the giant hounds laying about, cooing over a litter of puppies while the local prince tells Eric all about the breed of dog., Deerhounds, and how they are used to help on the hunts. When Kurt and Blaine walk out to fin where their children had gotten off to, they both freeze at their darling daughter shining her eyes in their direction.

"Oh she is all yours my love." Kurt kisses Blains cheek and rushes away to find the twins while Eric hangs his head in shame.

"Eric, why is your sister looking at me with those," He gestures towards her beady eyes as she snuggles one of the puppies to her chest. "eye like that?"

"I may have agreed to ask if a puppy or two could be sent home with us?"

"You what?" His eyes widen when he sees the size of an adult. "You promised her a horse sized dog?"

Eric gestures at her still begging face and how adorable she looks when she talks to the puppies and plays with them. "I have no immunity to that! Look at her!"

The foreign prince laughs. "Oh ye both have a hard choice on yer hands, but if it be the size of the dogs I can show you so beautiful Scotch Collies. Just as beautiful, but a lot smaller."

"You are not helping Prince Aiden." Eric groans. "She will just find some way for us to bring both home."

They spend two weeks in the northern kingdom, Elizabeth falling more and more in love with the land and the dogs. Sadly for her, but happily for the others, none of the puppies are allowed to go with them towards the west for the next kingdom on their agenda. Aiden bidding them a fond farewell, kissing Elizabeth's hand and mentally promising himself to visit her homeland soon.

None of the other kingdoms are as interesting to the kids as the northern kingdom was, or as friendly. The rest of the families they visit and meet with through their children at the royal kids. Kings trying to elbow Blaine into arranging a marriage between his sons and daughter to one of their children. The children themselves being cornered by princesses pushing for their affections and princes trying to get Elizabeth to say how much she would love to stay with them. It becomes so uncomfortable that Kurt makes his husband agree to take them home early when he finds Timothy crying over one of the princesses cornering him.

"Blaine this has gone on long enough." Kurt holds his son to his chest. Rocking the Timothy to sooth him. "All these families want is our children and some form of alliance through marriage."

"Kurt, we have to face the facts that this is what their lives will be like."

"Only if you let them be. What that so called princess did, cornering him and forcing herself on him like that, it was uncalled for and highly inappropriate."

"I know. We will leave in the morning and head home." Blaine moves closer to Kurt and Timothy on the bed, hugging around both of them. "I will try my hardest to keep their lives free from forced marriages."

"Thank you."

The next morning, they leave. The rest of their trip is very fast stops at places they are obliged to visit, before heading back towards their home. Edward and Victoria greeting them, even at the late hour they arrive home, as soon as they pull up. Worry written all over their faces, not sure what happened since Blaine only sent a short missive about them fearing for their children's safety and that they would be home sooner then expected. The kids hug their grandparents before hurrying in to get washed up and in bed.

"Son, what happened? We were worried you were being harmed." Edward hugs Blaine tight.

Kurt hugs Victoria. "Those families were horrid. The north was perfectly fine. Friendly, warm, welcoming. Everything after that…"

"Dad, it felt like we were out auctioning off our kids to the highest bidder."

"One horrible girl even cornered Timothy, throwing her self at him and trying to get him to kiss her and admit feelings he has for another. The poor boy was so distraught we shortened the trip."

Victoria shakes her head. "That would explain why the Sterling's have been staying here awaiting his return." She smiles as they walk down the hall when the two dads look at her. "Richard apparently received a very distressing letter from Timothy explaining what that young lady did to him and that it meant nothing and how much he wishes they had been able to take young master Sterling with them, that his parents brought him here to await your return."

"Well that saves us one trip to visit them then." Blaine laughs slightly. "It also confirms what Timothy told us."

"What did Timothy tell you?" Edward studies his son.

"That three weeks before we left on that trip our son gave his word that he would one day marry Richard Sterling and then sealed it with not only a kiss, but by exchanging family crests with the young man."

"They are betrothed?" Victoria gasps.

"Not yet." Kurt laughs slightly. "Promised their intent. As soon as we sit down with the parents of young Richard, they will be officially intended for each other." His mind wanders to planning his sons engagement party eventually. "We should probably be expecting a visit from a prince in the north as well."

Blaine studies his husband. "What prince from the north?"

"Tell me you did not see how that Aiden was wrapped around Elizabeth's fingers?"

"He is twice her age!"

"Age difference is an issue? Mr. Younger then me."

"Oh that trip was a horrible idea!" Blaine sulks off, why did his little babies have to grow up?

The same thoughts go through his head as he sits across from Mr. and Mrs. Sterling and young Richard, with Kurt and Timothy at his side. Everyone around him laughing and enjoying brunch, while he sits and mopes.

"So, I assume one of us should start the conversation we are really here to discuss." Mr. Sterling takes a deep breath. "Richard confessed everything to us after that last letter Timothy sent him."

"Timothy told us after his brother goaded him for a bit." Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand. "That is when we sent the message about needing to arrange a meeting, we just never thought it would be brought on so soon."

"Or after such a horrible event." Mrs. Sterling offers a sympathetic look to Timothy.

The boys scoot closer to each other as Timothy feels way uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Enough about that though, so we are here to agree upon their betrothal?" Mr. Sterling looks towards Blaine.

"Yes we are. They have both stated their intentions towards each other and we feel it should be mutually agreed upon, with the boy present, that they are officially engaged." Blaine tries hard to sit up straight and be ok with agreeing to his sons future.

"As Richard is my heir, and Timothy is your second son, I see no issues with them being betrothed." He takes a sip of his drink.

"With Richard being your heir, would you require him to have children, to keep the family line going?" Blaine studies the other parents.

"That would be entirely up to them."

Richard fidgets a bit as his hand slips into Timothy's. "Can we talk about children closer to us being married?

"I agree with Richard." Blaine huffs, really not wanting to think about his kids having kids yet. "Right now we are just in agreement that they are engaged to be married at a time way in the future when they feel that the time is right and that Timothy will become a Sterling, to keep the family name with the heir."

"Agreed." Mr. Sterling reaches out to shake the princes hand.

Richard turns towards Timothy, lifting the boys hand to his lips and kissing the knuckle. "Are you happy with this?"

"Very happy." Timothy blushes as they all raise glasses to the newly betrothed couple.

Months later the entire Kingdom is decorated with ribbons and flags. Guests from all the neighboring Kingdoms, nobles and royalty alike are in town for the massive festivities. A month long calibration to say goodbye to the current ruler and welcome in the new royal family. Starting today with the official resignation of King Edward, followed by the passing of his crown to the new king, Blaine. Of course Blaine is pacing the room while Kurt just watches him, a smirk on his face at how his husband just can't stand still.

"Darling, you can calm down."

"What if I mess up? What if one of the kids trips and falls?" He turns to face Kurt, Eric laughing behind them. "Or worse yet, we received to few crowns."

"To few?" Kurt shakes his head, sending a warning glare towards his oldest son to stop the laughing. "Darling we did a walk through yesterday and all ten of our little angels had a crown upon their head. Now unless you forgot about me, we have enough crowns and nothing to worry about."

"I love you." Blaine leans in, hugging himself to Kurt. "You always know the right think to say."

"I have years of practice learning the right thing to say where you are concerned."

Eric straightens his bright green tunic with the Anderson royal crest embroidered into it as his parents kiss. His smile only falters when the steward comes to him, whispering that it is time. "Papa. Dad. They are ready to begin."

Blaine groans as Kurt straightens the royal sash across his husbands chest. Fingers playing with the soft material of the green tail coat. "Time to go."

"Head up. Smile on my face." Blaine takes a calming breath before smiling and heading out into the hall with Eric and Kurt beside him.

The cathedral is decorated as it was for their wedding day, visiting royals seated at the front in makeshift thrones, nobles from all over filling every pew, everyone bowing as Blaine makes his way down the aisle, Kurt beside him, hand on top of his husbands and Eric following behind the both of them with Nick, as appointed personal guards for the days events. Once Blaine and Kurt are in place At the front with their children all seated behind them the ceremony starts. Edward standing, giving his last royal speech before the priest takes the crown from his head. Blaine moving forward, kneeling as his head is anointed while the priest gives the blessing of a long life, healthy heirs, and a prosperous kingdom. He stands and turns towards the crowd before sitting in the large decorative throne. The priest placing his fathers crown upon his head and calling out "Long live King Blaine Anderson the first!" Everyone present calling out the chant after the priest.

The smile on Blaine's face as he stands, the attendants coming forward with the crowns for the rest of his family standing along behind him. "My first duty as King, is to formally crown my family with their official tittles. Lord Kurt Anderson, my love, come forward."

Kurt stands, straightening his mint green satin suit before making his way to kneel in front of Blaine. "Your Royal Highness."

"Let it hence forth be known that you, my love, are my equal in everyway. I thereby crown you," Blaine turns, picking up a beautiful crown with blue and gold gems sparkling inside the Celtic spirals of silver. "King Kurt Anderson."

Everyone gasps as Kurt turns his eyes up towards his husband as the crown is placed upon his head. "Blaine.." He whispers. "there can only be one king."

"Not anymore." He offers his head, helping Kurt to his feet and turning towards those assembled. "My King, my partner, my husband. My equal in all ways and with the permission of the council it has been approved that there be two kings upon the throne." He kisses Kurt's hand before turning towards their children. "Now, Anthony Anderson, my first born and heir, I crown you as such. High Prince Anthony Anderson." He places the crown upon his sons head. Everyone one of his children taking their turn, kneeling as he announces their new title, placing their crown upon their head. Everyone awing when the littlest ones toddle over on unsteadying feet, their older siblings assisting them. Alain looking to his papa with a wavering lip as the crown is placed on his head and he just hates how it feels on his head.

The night is filled with celebration. Parties going in all corners of the kingdom to honor the new royal family. A ball going well into the night at the palace making everyone a bit groggy the next day as Blaine and his family sit in their thrones, crowns upon their heads, and accept offerings from nobles to show their loyalty and other kingdoms to show their allegiance. The one Blaine had been dreading happening last as King Macrae Campbell and his son, Prince Aiden, give their gifts of allegiance, furs, and to Blaine's horror and Elizabeth's delight, two Deerhound puppies on leashes at Aidens side. He only hated it because obviously the gift was meant for his daughter and with her squeal of delight, "Your highness, a princess does not make such sounds." along with her wide bright eyes that look between the prince with the dogs and her new pets, she accepts the favor and Blaine knows he will be seeing a lot more of that prince in the years to come.

Eric ends up taking the dogs with a roll of his eyes. "You, highness, have fallen for a horrible little trick."

Aiden turns his twelve year old eyes up to the taller fifteen year old. "What might tha' be Sir?"

"Her dangerous eyes of 'I want' and somehow she always gets." They both laugh as the group becomes less formal and more social.

"Would you believe it was her smile that won her these?"

"I would. I would also warn that I am her sworn knight and I better not see you pull anything unbecoming of a High Prince and my sister. I will defend her honor."

"She is very lucky to have an older brother like you." Aiden laughs. "I have no ill intentions towards her." His eyes turn to see the young princess laughing with Timothy over something Richard is saying. "Just noble ones."

"Noble enough to get through all her brothers when the time comes?"

"As frightening as it is to see her nine brothers and two protective fathers, I still wish to pursue her if she will have me."

"Come discuss these, noble intentions, while you show me how to care for these beasts." Eric laughs as Aiden and him talk more about the dog breed. Neither seeing Elizabeth turn her gaze towards them with a sweet smile on her face.

Blaine groans as he watches his little baby girl grow up before his eyes. "I want her to stop growing."

"That is impossible darling." Kurt kisses his cheek as they dance slowly with the other couples around them.

"But she is looking at men, not just any man a prince! She will be so far away."

"Love, that means we did a good job raising her." Blaine turns her eyes, curious as to what Kurt means. "As parents it is our job to make sure they are strong and healthy, that they grow up knowing right from wrong. Have the intelligence to make decisions and be mature enough to live with the consequences. Her looking to attract such an honorable, noble prince that treated her as an equal while we were in his land, is a very smart move and one that may be a sign that her heart is just as smart as she is."

"Ku~rt…"

"All our babies will grow and mature and one day leave us to start families of their own. We will sit and watch them become lords and ladies or foreign kingdoms or stay closer to home, marrying for love. Either way, we know they will be fine because you and I raised them with love."

"I still will never see them as anything but those beautiful hairy raisins I held in my arms when they were born."

Kurt laughs. "Then see them as such, I wont tell anyone."


	16. Sequel up!

Sequel is uploaded now! "Make a Move" Hope you enjoy!


End file.
